Captain Times Two
by T'nor
Summary: This story takes place after the movie Generations. Captain Picard needs some personal advice and who better to turn to but James T. Kirk in the holodeck. This is when the fun begins... Novel length
1. Prologue

This is a story which takes place after the death of Jean-Luc's brother and nephew. Our Captain has already had a glimpse into the future as shown in the last episode of TNG.

I hope you enjoy this story...

**_Prologue_**

****

"I'm sorry I have to leave you now Marie." Jean-Luc was painfully aware of the anguish in Marie's eyes. He wished he could stay longer, but his time was up.

"I understand Jean-Luc. I'll be fine. I have a lot to do with the harvest a short time away. You go back to the Enterprise. That's where you are needed now. There's nothing more to do here."

Jean-Luc put both hands on her shoulders and searched her face. "You will always be my favorite sister-in-law. Nothing changes. We are family. I will do anything I can for you. Please remember that."

Marie smiled that easy, warm expression that first introduced both the Picard brothers - Robert and Jean-Luc to the tenderness and caring of this woman. Robert had married Marie and she became the sister Jean-Luc never had. She was the stalwart one - the voice of reason, the one who often quelled the hot-headedness of both stubborn Picard men.

Jean-Luc lived his life among the stars, while Robert lived the more traditional life of generations of Picards on the sprawling Picard vineyard in La Barre France. They didn't visit often, and when they did there were always disagreements, tension and conflicts. Eventually the difference between the two men became a gap too wide to bridge. It was only the birth of René, Robert's son which helped to bring the two brothers together.  
  
René had been growing up idolizing his uncle and talked incessantly about following him into space. Robert hated the idea of his only son leaving the vineyard and he forbade any talk of Starfleet Academy in the home. Still René had his telescopes and his dreams. His father knew that someday, somehow, René would leave Earth. Still, he was bound and determined to try as he might to keep his son from Jean-Luc's world for as long as he could.  
  
A horrible accident and fire had claimed both Robert and René's lives and Jean-Luc had rushed home after the Veridian III incident. All he could do was be there for Marie. The two talked, reminisced and tried to find some sense in the twists and turns life presented. Now he was leaving and part of him wanted to stay, the other part wanted to leave. Returning to the Enterprise was the constant in his life. Things that happened there, he could control. Here on Earth, life simply went on despite the bumps in the road.   
  
Jean-Luc gave one last hug to Marie and turned walked down the path and through the heavily treed entrance. The path finally gave way to the road. Jean-Luc turned and for several moments he gazed around trying to capture as many memories as he could. He knew instinctively he wouldn't be back for a long time and he wanted to remember the colors of the world he was leaving. He breathed deeply of the rich scents of the earth and the vines. He squinted up at the blue sky and prayed for his lost family.  
  
Finally, with sadness he pulled out his communicator. "Picard to Enterprise". 

"Enterprise here." came the answer.

"One to beam up."

* * * *

He passionately recalled how the anger and the hatred seethed within his heart as he stumbled upon the bodies of his parents. Feelings that were strong enough to push aside a young boy's rise of panic gave birth to what would become his lifelong torment. Hatred that was to become firmly entrenched and so familiar that he was never without a tightly wound ball of hurt so fierce, it could erupt at a moment's notice.

His parents had always been aware of the incredible dangers their assignments held. They knew they were far from the safety of both Ferengi and Federation space and all the protection it afforded. Every Ferengi on the station speculated on the uncertainties that could be encountered being assigned to the outpost. His parents were there not as some punishment for a crime committed, but instead they had requested, even begged for the posting in that desolate part of the galaxy. His father was Supply Lieutenant and his mother held the status of Senior Research Analyst, Alpha Level.

His parents had been part of the 'saleb advono', the rebellious faction on the Ferengi homeworld, revolting against many of the long held common Ferengi beliefs and customs. They felt that living this far from mainstream Ferengi worlds would afford them the freedom to live their lives they way they chose. His parents believed in more liberal views, but he knew, that had they stayed close to the Ferengi homeworld, his life would have been different. Had they followed Ferengi mores, he would not have been made an orphan, when he had been little more than a "darchir", a Ferengi male child under the age of 10 human years.

Ferengis were known galaxy-wide as capitalists. Their first love, their first obligation, was the almighty monetary value of something. From the time a Ferengi child can first begin counting, they were schooled intensely on the best ways, both legal, and not so legal to acquiring wealth. Wealth was something that showed your success. Without wealth, you were considered a failure to the Ferengi philosophy of the Rules of Acquisition. Children would recite the rules before bed every night and their education centered around this covenant. A successful student was the one who could recite the hundreds of rules without having to refer to the text.

The dissidents of Kan'das young world though, believed in a different type of existence and their children were given a different kind of education in the hopes they would also turn their backs on the old "commerce intensive" Ferengi way of life. They hoped this future generation of Ferengi would see that to exist and live in harmony with all races was more important than how many bars of gold pressed Latinum one had acquired.

Draylin, one of his parents' friends and a fellow dissident had made it all the way to an influential position within the High Council close to the Grand Nagus. His job was the recruitment of Ferengi to be placed in 'out of the way' stations as lookouts for any money generating opportunities. They would report to Draylin, who in turn passed the information onto the Nagus. That's how his parents found themselves assigned to the outpost. And that's how his life had been changed.

Kan'da recalled how travelers from every part of the galaxy eventually made their way to the outpost. There were merchants carting rare and priceless artifacts and others dealing in stolen or suspicious paraphernalia. Thousands of different life forms from thousands of different worlds, all had one thing in common. They were all looking for something. Some were looking for wealth, some were looking for a home, and some were looking for an escape. 

Visits by high ranking Ferengi officials were rare. He painfully remembered that there weren't many young Ferengis on the station and how lonely it had felt cut off from his friends. He never really forgave his parents for ruining his life, and making him leave the homeworld when he was eight human years of age. Their out-of-the-way location and the proximity to the Neutral Zone resulted in the battle that changed his life.   
  
The Federation was in talks with Fereginar to establish the outpost as a Starfleet training area. Romulans and Klingons were also anxious to claim the planet for their own. This fight for possession, was to culminate…

"Dai Mon, we have located the next Federation Science outpost."

Kan'da jerked himself out of his reverie and glanced from his command post towards Banal, the young Ferengi navigator. "Plot a course. I want that outpost." He drove home his request by hammering his fist onto the arm of his chair. "Alert me when we are about to enter planet orbit." 

Swiveling abruptly, he punched in a series of codes into his personal communications array. He was anxious to make sure his buyers would be prepared for the large shipment Kan'da knew would be forthcoming. Within seconds a Romulan image filled Kan'da's screen.

The Romulans' face was thin, elongated and accentuated with piercing dark eyes fringed by thick long bangs, cut in the severe manner particular to those in the military. His high cheekbones gave his face a menacing look, more devilish than friendly. "Ahh yes, my esteemed friend. What can I do for you today? What treasures are you dealing?" came the almost patronizing Romulan acknowledgment. 

The slick countenance was rimmed with the upturned eyebrows and ear lobes Kan'da found personally revolting to look at. "We will soon reach our next "supply depot" shall we say. At that time we will have new merchandise for your consideration. Expect further contact within twenty-eight hours." 

Kan'da abruptly ended the communication. He had said all that was needed at the moment. He rarely maintained any kind of relationship with his clients. He preferred to keep communications to the minimum. It was better to have them know little about his activities.

Ferengis had adopted human English many years before. Ferengi traders believed that in order to operate a successful position in commerce within the galaxy, one had to embrace the language of the Federation. It was one more cause that angered Kan'da and it was another reason he felt he needed to bring the Federation as much grief as he could. Every plunder, every outpost destroyed was so much tonic to the Ferengi hate fever.

Leaving the cramped bridge, he made his way through the exit corridor. The walls were gun metal gray and dull. The turbolift an even darker shade. The whole ship was shrouded in a dark ominous and depressing ambiance. The door to the lift was dented in many places, and Kan'da ran a stubby finger over the impressions, remembering each time he had hit the panel while disgusted with the slow speed of its operation. He got in and grunted his order, "Kedea thimon". The lift had been programmed to accept only the 'old language' requests, and he had just ordered it to proceed to the third level.

He strolled around his ship, gloating in the satisfaction that all he saw was his. As he entered his personal quarters, he crossed the dark chamber and looked out at the stars. Standing there, with the memories cascading into his consciousness, he closed his eyes, succumbing to the rage building within. "I will avenge your deaths," he whispered.

His parents had choice work shifts. The other outpost workers were much younger and his parents were looked upon as mentors and more experienced. He remembered the pride he felt knowing how the other crew admired his parents. They had just completed their evening meal and were relaxing when the alert rang through the outpost. Immediately the entire station sprang into motion, with Ferengi men and women running in all directions. Panic had broken out. Klaxons screamed their alerts, and red power indicators flashed on walls and ceilings throwing a blood marker onto every surface.

They tried to protect themselves, but they were not adequately armed for any type of assault, and were at the mercy of the attackers. They were a science outpost… not in the habit of having to defend themselves. These were scientists, not military. Weapons were limited to small firearms for local hunting. They had some laser weapons but there was no preset defense routine. Weapons in the hands of those without the knowledge of how to use them, posed an ineffective method of saving themselves. The outpost had been regarded as an important strategic position. Although it was far out, it held the dubious honor of being close to the furthermost entry to the neutral zone. When it was over there was little left to protect, and little left to call home.

Miraculously Kan'da had been able to hide and had run for cover towards the center of the station. He found a tiny space just behind one of the generator access panels. He clambered into the cubbyhole and quickly pulled the mesh grill into place. The youngster almost chuckled when he realized the energy output field from the generator would destroy any life form readings picked up by a tricorder. He pulled his knees up to shield his face and clasped his sweaty hands around his legs. Kan'da scrunched up his eyes and tried to slow down his breathing. He could hear the screams and crying of the injured, some close to his position, some farther away. He dug his face as hard as he could to his knees. Hunching his shoulders he tried to cover his ears but the sounds sneaked through.

The sobs and moans slowly stopped one by one until it was only the sound of his heart beating that he heard. It was then that the horror of what was happening burned its memories into his being. From that moment on, he became an obsessed man. His youth was left shivering in that small bunker, and when he abandoned his hiding place, it was as a man.

After what seemed like hours, Kan'da crawled noiselessly from his bunker and crept towards the last place he had seen his parents. He crawled quietly, stealthily, watching all around for signs of the enemy. Along the way there were scorched and burned bodies. Not only Ferengis, but Romulans and humans lay among the ruins of his home. He could hear far off distant voices and noises and not sure if they were rescuers or pirates searching for remaining victims, he had to change directions several times to prevent being discovered.

Kan'da would forever remember the atrocity of finding the broken, disfigured bodies of his parents. He sat on the floor, cradling their remains and cried, trying by sheer will alone to resurrect his family. Hours later he felt his arms being grabbed, held and hefted upwards. His bleary, tear soaked eyes looked up and saw the familiar Delta symbol worn by the members of the Federation. He fought the rescuers, desperately trying to tear himself away, endeavoring to stay with his mother and father. Only seventeen Ferengis had survived the assault with more than 140 dying.

His eyes now closed, Kan'da saw the images of the dead and dying members of his small and naive world. He could smell the scent of death and he could taste the blood in his mouth, as he fought and bit into the hands trying to rescue him.

Even though it had happened so long ago, it seemed as though he could still hear the excuses from the attacking Romulans and the supposed defending force of the Federation, blending with the agonizing death screams of his people. The incident had been explained as part of the Romulan/Federation Conflicts and there were promises of reparation for the atrocities. Promises that would never begin to heal a young boy's pain so deep and jagged that it remained a life long reminder of his loss.

"I will make them pay," he quietly whispered to parents bodies before he was dragged away screaming and kicking, and from that moment on, he had made good on his word.

During the last several years his revenge had taken its toll on the Federation. Many science outposts, and research stations had been ravaged by Kan'da and his band of loyalists. Each of his adventures had the same direction and manner. He would attack relentlessly and savagely. The attacks were fierce and without warning sparing no living thing including the children and even the animals. It was devastation so total, so destructive and it was beginning to happen as often as he could manage. 

Reports of the attacks had spread through the Federation outposts and research stations. He knew personnel in these places were beginning to fear the worst. He had heard of increased arms training. Hurriedly rigged motion-sensor fields gave the inhabitants of these installations a little piece of mind, but Kan'da was ready for all their "safety measures". His attacks were so sudden, so unpredictable, and aimed at installations lacking space patrol ships, so there was really very little to stop him. Federation equipment would be salvaged and in turn it was sold to the highest bidders, usually the Romulans. They never questioned Kan'da about his sources, only his prices and he made them pay exorbitant amounts for the equipment. He would play one against the other, always demanding and extracting exactly what he wanted. 

His anger had found an additional direction. By operating out of the bounds of the Grand Nagus, he was definitely hurting the old Ferengi. He had a loyal band of followers with him, supporting his values and beliefs in the old traditional Ferengi ways – the way of commerce for one's own benefit.

In order to ready himself for the next attack that was close at hand, he began the ritual that would embody itself in anger and hatred sufficient enough that he could carry out his intentions. Sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes and played back the scenes of a fifteen-year old massacre.

---------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Jean-Luc felt the familiar tingling as his eyes attempted to focus. It was, as if he willed his other senses to signal what he already knew. Logically there would be a welcoming committee awaiting his arrival back on the new ship. He could only hope the contingent would be small. He was drained and exhausted and needed to rest. The last month had been gruesome. The new ship was taking on supplies and crew were being called back from their leaves. Becoming familiar with the new ship occupied most of Jean-Luc's time but the last fourteen days had been spent on Earth with Marie.

Although the funeral for his brother, had taken place over a month ago, Jean-Luc had not been there. His reports on Soren, the Nexus and the death of Captain James T. Kirk had been filed. There were many questions and explanations he had to give Starfleet. Resurrecting a legend who had been dead for 80 years was no easy task. He had been debriefed and then whisked though this new ship as its final outfit days were coming to an end. 

"It's good to have you back Captain," said a smiling Troi. She knew he was tired and it had been a long two weeks without him.

"Thank you, Counselor, I'm glad to be back. God knows this has been a difficult time." Picard looked around sighing and muttered, "Good to be home."

As Picard stepped off the transporter pad and moved to the exit, Troi positioned herself closer to her Captain, "What are Marie's plans, sir? Will she stay on the farm and continue to run the vineyard?"

"Oh yes Counselor, she has no intentions of leaving. She is all that is left of the Picard family. She wants to stay to carry on."

It had been four years since Jean-Luc had been home. His last trip was just after the rescue from the Borg. He had felt the need to connect once more to his roots and to feel earth beneath his feet. At that time, he and his brother had forged a new bridge in their relationship. Taking a deep sigh Jean-Luc looked at his welcoming committee, and felt pride in his crew and his ship momentarily clouded by a twinge of remorse for his chosen life.

"Captain, I would like to extend my sympathies for your loss, "Riker began, appearing decidedly uncomfortable. 

Although the entire crew had made their sympathies known weeks ago, Jean-Luc knew the words were given again for lack of something else to say. 

"If there is anything I can do," Riker glanced hastily at the others, "I mean, anything we can do, please let us know."

"Thank-you, Number One, but right now I think I would just like a little rest," clipped Jean-Luc in his most professional voice. He turned and walked quickly through the opened transporter room doors.

Riker turned and with a solemn look gazed at the others noting Data's questioning expression, but didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. Deanna scowled and appeared concerned, wondering whether she should comment on Jean-Luc's real feelings or not. Her abilities as an empath often put her in the uncomfortable position of knowing how a person really felt regardless of what they said. The only one who spoke was Beverly Crusher, ship's doctor. "Will, he looks terrible. He looks so hurt and totally worn out."

"I know, doctor, but I think what he needs now is some space and some rest. Thank you all for coming. I'm sure it meant a lot to the Captain." Beverly and Data nodded and hurried off in opposite directions.

Will slowly walked to the turbolift. He was off duty for the next twelve hours and wondered how he should spend the time. There was still work to do on the personnel evaluations and placements, or he could go over the system modifications Geordi had submitted for approval. Instead he muttered, "Damn I need a break."

"What Will? Did you say something?" asked Deanna looking back towards him.

Looking down at her he smiled. "I need a break. Can I buy you a drink? I haven't really had too much time to check out our new Ten-forward." He grinned at Troi and his eyes sparked with anticipation.

"Hmm, I should go back to my office and work on today's reports, but I think I need a break too. Change the invitation to double chocolate mousse, and I'll follow you anywhere Commander."

Will smiled again and continued to gaze at Deanna, reveling in her beauty. Standing there with her eyes wide, dark and sorrowful, she was captivating. He watched her full red lips turn upwards in a smile and felt the same intense yearning, he knew only too well. Touching the full ebony curls that softly framed her face, he moved his fingers to trace the curve of her cheek and down towards her chin.

She sighed, "Mmm," and felt her face blush with desire for him. "Imzadi, you know how I feel about you, but you must remember our promise to each other."

"I do," whispered Will, "but I also remember what we were like together. It's those feelings that I'm recalling." They stood and looked deep and long into each other's eyes.

* * *

Jean-Luc paced in his quarters, feeling confused and not understanding why. "Computer! Music! Mozart Lindzt symphony #36 in C major." The music began much too loudly. "Computer, lower volume and dim these damn lights!" he ordered. The music and lights heeded his words. He decided he needed something to eat and moved to the replicator, "Computer, chicken salad sandwich and Earl Gray tea - hot!" Seating himself at the glass dining table he began his meal, feeling some of his tension starting to fade. 

"There now, I feel better," he muttered finishing the last of his sandwich and wiping his lips with the linen cloth.

He looked around his quarters. Though this was a new ship and the room was larger than his previous one, it still had the same, almost sterile ambiance. "Funny," he thought, "this really is my home. Not the vineyards back on Earth. No, this room is my home. Everything I am is here, in this room."

Jean-Luc looked around, letting his gaze fall on the few personal items that had been saved from his quarters after the crash of the 1701-D. He had his leather bound album of pictures, and a couple of crystals he had collected in his travels. There was also the model of the original Enterprise, the NCC 1701. He had carefully mended the shattered port nacelle and replaced the deflector dish. The only book he had been able to recover had been the Kipling collection, albeit a little worn around the edges. "I could put everything I own in one small satchel," he thought. "My life in one small bag."

Jean-Luc leaned back into his chair and continued to look around his room. It suddenly dawned on him that as few personal possessions he had before the crash, he now had even fewer. He began to smile and the smile turned into laughter and the laughter brought tears to his eyes. Suddenly the laughter stopped, but the tears did not. He felt his face contorting with pain, and his eyes spilling over.

"This really is all I have," he sobbed, "this is it. I, the impressive Starship Captain, Jean-Luc Picard have nothing but books and crystals to represent my life." His emotions were uncontrollable and sobs racked his body as he bowed his face to his hands. "I, who have everything...in fact, have nothing," he cried. "I am alone in this world. No parents, no brother, no family. Who will remember Jean-Luc Picard? Who will carry on?"

All of the sorrows of the man came pouring out. He began to sob uncontrollably. For many minutes tears coursed soundlessly down his face leaving him totally empty, spent of every ounce of the composure and poise he had always so carefully maintained. With the end of his tears, he stumbled to the bed and collapsed into its warmth and security. Jean-Luc pulled the lightweight blanket around his trembling shoulders, momentarily wishing for the thick comforters he had used the past days at his brother's home. He whispered a few more words before succumbing to sleep. "Who will remember Jean-Luc Picard? Who will carry on?"

The evening hours passed slowly and he slept fitfully, tossing and turning and occasionally crying out. His dreams were tumultuous, fragmented and jagged - scenes of his brother and himself fighting and pulling at each other's faces, yelling and sounds of ripping, tearing metal. Images of his nephew René, crying and shrieking. He was frightened and his fright jarred him awake, the sweat drenching his clothes.

* * * *

On another part of the ship, another being was caught in the same throes of anxiety. She felt the way a leaf would feel caught in a whirlwind. Spinning out of control, she grasped at the edges of wakefulness, clutching at its threshold, demanding its surrender.

As she awoke gasping she felt the panic explode in her chest momentarily paralyzed with fear. The heaviness pressed against her being. She clutched at the sides of her bed, her fingers scraping against the smooth polymer pedestal and struggling, she rose from the berth and staggered to the replicator. "Water, cold!" she rasped.

Her fingers trembled as she lifted the glass to her lips and drank in gulps. Her breathing became more difficult, as she once again felt Picard's emotions renewing their attack on her being. She sank heavily into a chair and closed her eyes. She knew she had to do something to help him. The only problem seemed to be how?

* * * *

"Computer. Time!" he gasped.

"It is fourteen hundred point two hours," answered the familiar voice.

Panting heavily, his chest contracted and expanded in exaggerated movements. Jean-Luc laid back, eyes forced shut against his consciousness and he willed himself to sleep and once again he fell victim to his nightmares.

When his eyes opened some time later, he knew he couldn't risk the chance of going back to sleep. It offered no escape from his thoughts and at least when awake he would be able to concentrate on attempting to relax. The captain sat up and swung his feet to the floor. Once more he looked around the room and once more asked, "Is this all there is? Is this what my life represents?" Jean-Luc pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged on the bed. He bent his head to his hands and allowed the emotions once more to wash over him. After several long moments his sobs once again ceased and he struggled to breathe normally.

He decided a hot shower might feel good. Standing up, he stumbled to the grooming area, stripping his sweat-soaked clothes along the way. He had both sonic and water showers in his quarters and most often used the sonic version. This time though he needed to feel the pins of hot water pummel his body. The warmth of the water loosened tired, constricted muscles and he stood there, eyes closed, in the enveloping mist.

After the shower Picard quickly slipped on a clean uniform and left his quarters. Ship's environmental controls were set so that the ship experienced regular days. For the rest of the Enterprise crew it was still the middle of the night. He walked slowly along the dimly lit corridor. Every few steps his hand went out to touch the walls, to steady himself. He wasn't really sure where he was going until he stood facing the holodeck panel.

---------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**__**

Chapter 2

For several long moments Jean-Luc leaned his head against the wall trying to summon the strength of composure. "Computer, let's see, umm, oh hell I don't know."

"Please state parameters of desired program."

"How the hell can I state the damned parameters, if I don't even know what I want?"

"Please state request in specific parameters," stated the computer again.

"I need someone to talk to I guess," scowled Jean-Luc.

"Counselor Troi's quarters are located . . . "

"I know precisely where Counselor Troi's quarters are, that's not what I want."

"Please state request in normal request patterns," the computer responded.

"Computer I know there wasn't always a counselor on starships of the past. So who did the Captain talk to when he just needed to talk?"

"That information has not been configured as request parameters of a holodeck program."

"Let's try it again, Computer on other starships of the past, was there a particular member of the crew the captain would turn to when seeking advice on personal matters?"

"Please state which starship this question is referring to," quipped the computer.

"Oh I don't know! Okay, let's say the Enterprise."

"There have been six starships named Enterprise. Please restate request providing exact call letters."

"My God! I don't know!" answered Jean-Luc through clenched teeth. "Let's try NCC-1701-C."

"The Starship Enterprise NCC-1701-C had a ship's Counselor, Lt. illem B'ah. He was from the planet Parythion and served with ... "

"No, no not another Counselor! I don't need to be psychoanalyzed. I just need somebody to talk to!" Picard yelled. "Computer, was there also a Counselor on the first Enterprise NCC-1701?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Constitution class Starship NCC-1701 had no designated ship's Counselor as part of her crew complement."

"Oh really? I wonder whom Kirk talked to? There must have been times when he needed to let off a little steam?" asked Jean-Luc more to himself than to the computer.

"Please state parameters of holodeck program," came the computerized voice.

"Okay let's see. Computer please generate the bridge of the Starship Enterprise, NCC-1701 and the captain of that ship."

"There were two captains who commanded on the Enterprise, NCC-1701, Captain Christopher Pike and Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"Oh of course. Let's see. Computer please program the Enterprise NCC-1701 and Captain Kirk," requested Picard. He waited a couple of seconds.

"Program complete. You may enter when ready."

As the holodeck doors slid apart, Jean-Luc got his first glimpse of James Kirk as a young man, and what a sight it was. Kirk stood facing the forward screen with his hands on his hips and his feet planted firmly apart. Jean-Luc slowly walked in and jumped nervously as the holodeck doors slammed shut and then disappeared into the surroundings.

Kirk turned and saw Picard. His eyes narrowed as he studied the intruder walking slowly onto his bridge. Kirk shouted, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on my bridge?" at the same time striding forward closer to Jean-Luc.

"I mean you no harm," spoke Picard, his hands help up, palms open and walking forward slowly. "My name is Jean-Luc Picard and I am Captain of the Starship Enterprise."

"The hell you are!" Kirk answered as he looked around his otherwise deserted bridge. "Where is my crew, what have you done with them?" Kirk demanded. Pounding on the communication device on the arm of the conn Kirk yelled, "Spock, Sulu. Report to the bridge!" Again he tried. "Kirk to Spock, come in. Spock come in!"

Picard stood quietly watching Kirk wondering how he was going to explain the circumstances. Over and over Kirk tried futilely to contact one of his crew. "Scotty, come in. Kirk to engineering, answer me!"

Picard shifted somewhat nervously, "Captain Kirk, please let me explain. I promise you an explanation, though hard to believe, it is the truth."

Kirk took the final steps that brought him eye to eye with Picard. "Where is the rest of my crew?" he demanded. "What have you done with them?"

"Well I'll be honest with you. Ambassador Spock is presently on Romulus as a Federation envoy trying to unite the Romulans and the Vulcans. Scotty is well and alive and roaming the galaxy, although I'm not quite sure where, and I'm sorry to say I really don't know what your Doctor McCoy is doing, or even if he is still alive."

Kirk was watching Picard's every movement. "And who did you say you were?" his faced etched with a look of utter disbelief.

"I am Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. That is the Enterprise NCC-1701E and this is the twenty-fourth century. On Earth the exact date, I believe is somewhere about mid June 2373."

Kirk listened to Picard's words, his eyes wide and stumbled backward dropping into the Captain's chair. "I don't believe you," he answered in a strong, commanding voice. "How can this be?" questioned Kirk.

"Oh I'm positive Captain," answered Picard. "And you are a program generated image."

"Look, I don't know who you are or want you want, but I'll tell you now, I don't deal with terrorists and I won't listen to you until you return my bridge crew."

Picard set his mouth is a stern line and quietly shook his head. He glanced around the holo-generated room. He had never had the opportunity to board the old Constitution class ship stored in the museum at the Utopia Planitia Fleet yards. This was now his second time on the holodeck generated bridge. The detail in this program still amazed him and he had momentarily tuned out what Kirk was saying. He pulled back his attention to the young captain just as Kirk was about to say something.

"You must be crazy man," protested Kirk, "I'm real! Feel me! I'm real!"

"Yes, you have substance," agreed Picard, "but only here on the holodeck. This is a matter conversion system where replicators convert solid matter into images and these images are manipulated by highly articulated computer driven tractor beams. You are real but only within the confines of this environment. Outside this room you would cease to exist."  


Kirk stared at Picard for several long minutes. What he was hearing was so incredibly preposterous he shook his head in disbelief. "So what you are telling me is that I am some cleverly designed computer program." Kirk asked, in a tone of utter disbelief.

"Yes, essentially that is correct," nodded Picard.

Kirk stared long and hard at Picard. "Can you prove this to me?" pried Kirk.

"Yes I can Captain," quickly answered Picard, "Here I'll show you." Jean-Luc clasped his arms behind him, feeling very much in control, "Computer, show us the first officer of the NCC-1701 under the command of James T. Kirk," instructed Picard.

Suddenly the youthful, lifelike image of Mr. Spock appeared. Kirk quickly got up from the conn and walked to Spock. "Spock," he asked, "is that you?"

"Affirmative, Captain," answered the Spock figure, his hands clasped in the usual manner behind his back.

Before Kirk could continue, Picard interrupted, "Computer, cancel the image of Mr. Spock."

Kirk turned once more to Picard. "Is this some kind of ruse?"

Picard looked Kirk evenly eye to eye, "I'm telling you the truth Captain.

Maybe it was something in the older Captain's voice or maybe it was something in his demeanor, but whatever it was, Kirk had the strangest gut feeling that he indeed was being told the truth.

"Well I'll be damned." Kirk muttered, "What is today's stardate?"

Picard answered, "49043.2."

Kirk sat again and turned the conn chair to face Picard. "Can I then assume that my life ends here on the bridge of this Enterprise?"

"Oh no, Captain," answered Picard in the most reassuring voice he could muster, "Your life continues for many more years. You are very successful and you make Admiral. Your biography is required reading at Starfleet Academy. As a matter of fact you still hold the best answer to the Kobayashi Maru. To this day no one has come close to you." Picard grinned at Kirk. To himself he admired how intense and self-assured Kirk seemed to be, even here on the holodeck. It occurred to Picard that this man who was a legend in the present, would have been a formidable and exciting mentor, back then.

Kirk smiled, "Well it's good to know somebody still remembers me more than one hundred years from now."

Picard went on, sensing Kirk was pleased with this news. He was ''amazed at how easy it was to talk to Kirk. "You were instrumental in the Klingon-Federation Alliance. You even saved Earth a couple of times," added Jean-Luc smiling, his eyes twinkling.

Kirk's eyes widened. ''Klingon-Federation Alliance!" he said skeptically. "I don't believe it."

Picard walked slowly around the bridge glancing occasionally at Kirk who sat tensed and ramrod straight in the conn chair. "You know, Captain Kirk, you and your Enterprise were a very important part of Starfleet history. You must have had a wonderful life being part of the growth and development of the Federation."

"I guess I must have," agreed Kirk. He sensed there was something more Picard had on his mind. "Tell me, Captain Picard, exactly why have you come up with this little program? Am I not still alive in your time? Another hundred years or so wouldn't be so out of the ordinary."

  
"I am sad to say you are not," answered Picard. It's a little confusing but you and I do meet much later then all this." Jean-Luc spread his arms, turning slightly and then back to Kirk. "It's something you said to me before you umm..." Picard locked eyes with Kirk, "before you died."

Kirk's eyebrows shot upwards and in a shocked voice, "Died! You and I are together when I die?"

"Actually we were Captain Kirk, at least the second time you died."

"I'd love to hear about it," grinned Kirk, his eyes sparkling.

Picard's face took on a most decidedly serious pose, "I need to ask you something, Kirk..."

Kirk leaned forward in the command chair and drew his fingers through his hair, "Shoot Picard."

Picard straightened his back, and clasped his hands behind him. With an ever so slight flicker of his eyes, he asked, "Was it ever lonely for you on this ship. I mean without a wife and family?"

Kirk scowled and gave a little laugh. "Wife? Family? Who the hell has the time? Besides families aren't allowed on a starship and I'm not about to give up my command. No, I wouldn't dream of trying to raise a family in the middle of all this chaos." He emphasized what he said by spreading his arms wide. "I'll tell you another thing. Picard, you can be sure, I am NEVER lonely."

Picard nodded in understanding, "Nowadays, Starfleet encourages its officers to travel with their families."

Kirk shook his head slowly and drew his brows together in a slightly puzzled expression.

Picard decided to ask another question, "Did you miss getting married, having a family, living a more conventional life on Earth?"

Kirk thought for a while before answering. "Oh, didn't I do those things?"

Picard only smiled and nodded his head negatively.

Kirk took a deep breath and grinned. "Well, I am still young enough and there is this interesting blonde lab technician. I just might settle down and marry one day."

Picard quietly responded, "History tells us you never married."

Kirk raised his eyebrow in a skeptical expression. "Well then it would seem obvious that maybe you should get your wonderful computer to work another little miracle and talk to me when I am older."

Picard thought for a minute and then extended his hand to Kirk. "You're right, I'll do that," answered a grinning Picard. "I enjoyed talking to you Captain Kirk." Jean-Luc stood looking at Kirk and smiled, saluting, and before the young captain could add anything, Picard ordered, "Computer, end program."

As he walked slowly back to his quarters, Picard thought, "Maybe Kirk is right. Maybe I should try talking to him closer to the end of his career or at least before the accident with the Nexus. Maybe later in life he had regretted some of his early decisions.

It would have to wait though, he decided. It was almost time for him to be on the Bridge. The Enterprise was ready to leave port on their maiden voyage. This would be the second starship Enterprise that Picard would have the honor to command. As he walked back to his cabin Picard could almost feel the excitement in the crewmembers. A new ship was not an everyday occasion and the electricity in the air was catching. Picard's mood was almost jubilant. The orders to Quadrant 1398, Baroni Sector was going to be almost enjoyable. They were to take a new stellar cartography crew for a mapping assignment and to work the kinks out of the new ship.

Picard entered his quarters and decided to have a cup of tea before reporting for duty. Forty-five minutes later he strode onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge," announced Riker, standing and smiling at Picard.

"At ease Number One," muttered Picard.

Data turned to the Captain and added, "It is good to have you back, sir."

Picard sat down and at that moment Worf announced a Priority one message for the Captain.

"I'll take it in my ready room Mr. Worf."

As Picard entered the room he almost ran into two men just about to exit. "Excuse me, Captain."

"We're finished," the other worker stated.

"Finished doing what?" Picard demanded.

The younger, an Andorian male grinned, and pointed to Picard's far left. "Your fish tank sir."

Picard hastily glanced and remembered that he had requested a fish tank be installed in his new ready room. Watching his exotic fish was always a relaxing pastime for him, and he thought he may need the calming influence. As he swung around the highly polished surface of the gray fossil stone desk he let his hand graze across it's cool surface. "Mmm," he sighed, appreciating the beauty of the piece of furniture. He turned the computer display to a better angle and tapped the 'active' panel. Immediately the Starfleet logo appeared and seconds thereafter the face of Admiral Nechayev.

"Hello Jean-Luc. I'm sorry I wasn't able to personally see you off, but I'm sure you know that my best wishes are with you."

Jean-Luc blinked briefly as he took on the most professional visage he could. "Thank-you, Admiral."

"Jean-Luc, we have a problem," she went on "there won't be time for you to have a practice "run around the block with this ship, with your cartography crew, it's right to business."

"We're just about ready Admiral, go ahead."

"A science outpost situated on the planet T'ebroc has been attacked. Personnel have been killed and the station looted by a band of Ferengi pirates. This band has been responsible for a string of outpost attacks during the last two years. Your orders are to aid in the repairs to the outpost and to put a halt to these attacks." She paused briefly to lock eyes with Picard. "We prefer to establish some kind of alliance with these pirates, Jean-Luc but ultimately your mandate is to stop the attacks! There's no reason that would explain the savage attacks by these Ferengis. Once again good luck Jean-Luc."

There was desperation in her eyes and Picard was aware of just how critical the situation was. He knew he would have to try desperately to set aside his personal problems and to establish these directives as priority. Picard returned to the bridge and glanced around while tugging at his uniform tunic.

"Ensign," Picard asked taking a deep breath, "lay in a course for the planet T'ebroc in Quadrant 1398, warp seven."

"Laid in sir," announced the young Vulcan.

"How long until we arrive Ensign?"

"Three hours, twenty-two minutes, sir."

"Engage." Picard spoke in a much softer voice then anyone was used to. Riker turned his head and studied Jean-Luc. Catching Deanna's glance he saw her smile wanly and give a slight nod. Will settled back in his chair. He momentarily glanced at Picard and Will was surprised when the Captain was the first to break eye contact.

Just after they got underway, Jean-Luc stood and announced, "senior staff to my ready room." Within seconds, Beverly, Deanna, Worf, Data, Geordi and Will were assembled looking at Picard somewhat anxiously. It was unusual to have a meeting in this room. At least not if was going to be a brain storming session.

Jean-Luc took a deep breath, clasped his hands behind his back. He knew he felt ill at ease and the worst part was that he knew his staff before him, felt his uneasiness too. "Federation outposts and research stations have fallen prey to vicious attacks by a gang of Ferengi cut throats. We've been assigned to this duty. I know what our past impression of Ferengis has been, but we have a completely different group of criminals here. Not only are they content to destroy and steal Federation equipment, they are ruthless killers. Women and children seem to be their favorite targets, especially the children."

Jean-Luc looked down at the carpet and paused for several seconds, seemingly to gather strength. In those few seconds his officers exchanged knowing glances. When he looked back at his officers there was deep concern and grief etched in his eyes. In almost a hoarse whisper he demanded. "We will catch these bastards! Data you and Lt. Worf see what you can find out about these incursions."

  
Turning to Riker, "Will assemble a crew to transport to the station when we arrive. I'm putting you in charge of the operation. Dr. Crusher you better get your sick bay ready. It's going to get messy. Counselor, you'll have your hands full if there's any body left down there." With that he dismissed his crew. As he followed them back to the bridge he hastily wiped a stray tear that threatened to slip down his cheek. Deanna felt his emotion and looked questioningly at her Captain. He merely nodded at her concerned expression and sat down.

Picard sat perfectly still, without exchanging so much as a word for the entire trip. His eyes were focused steadfastly on the screen in front of him, never wavering. Although outwardly the captain seemed the same save for being very quiet, within his mind, Picard was battling a bizarre and alien opponent - self-doubt. Never before in his life had Jean-Luc been as perplexed as now. Suddenly he was no longer sure of anything. Not of his career, his feelings or even his own decisions. His exterior stillness belied the turmoil and pandemonium that raged within.

Abruptly Jean-Luc rose from the command chair just before the Ensign announced they were within orbiting range of the planet. The captain turned to Riker, "How long do you expect repairs to take Will?"

"Based on the information that we have received from other attacks, I estimate three to five days to repair most of the damage. It will take two days for us just to re-establish communications."

"Do your best Number One. We will be dropping you and your crew of technicians off while we continue to try to find these pirates. Take care down there Commander. We won't be able to help if something goes wrong."

"I've assembled a good team captain, we'll be all right." Will stood and smiled at Picard while tapping his communicator, "Science station away teams A and B please assemble in transporter room two for beam down." He strode to the turbolift passing Deanna with a wink.

Deanna knew the confidence of the man. She also knew him well enough to sense his disappointment at being sent to the planet rather then zipping around space tracking down the Pirates.

Picard walked around the perimeter of the bridge in a most disconcerting manner and then seated himself once again in the command chair.

Deanna watched her Captain, sensing he was not at peace with himself.

"Captain," she hesitated not sure how to say what was on her mind, "I sense you have something on your mind. Would you like to talk?"

"No Counselor." Picard answered in a brusque manner as he rose from the command chair once more. Starting towards his Ready Room, he paused, seemingly to contemplate momentarily. Instead, changing directions, he turned and hurried towards the turbolift.

"Mr. Data you have the bridge." Jean-Luc whispered as he passed Ops.

His hands were clenched the entire trip to his quarters. He hurried trying to get to the safety of his room. As the doors closed swiftly behind him, he leaned against the wall trying desperately to hold his composure. His eyes closed and hands clenched into tight fists he ordered, "Computer, dim these damn lights! My God," he thought, "what is wrong with me? Am I going mad?"

He crossed over to the observation port and stood looking out at the blanket of stars that lay before him. The darkness surrounded him, closed into him and he surrendered. "Will I live my entire life never belonging to anyone or anywhere?" he sobbed. "Oh Robert, I wish I could have talked to you one more time. I loved you. I envied what you had. You knew what tomorrow would bring. A wife to lie beside you and care about you. A child to hold close. Oh Robert I need you!" Jean-Luc felt his legs trembling and giving way. He sank to his knees and cradled he tear-stained face in his hands.

On the Bridge Deanna gasped, "Oh my God!" Turning to Data, her eyes opened wide.

"Counselor," Data probed. "What is the problem?"

"Data, his pain is overwhelming, unbearable. I am afraid it will consume him."

* * * *

Two images shimmered like a sprinkling of tiny stars in the corner of the room. They watched the figure of the Captain as he lay in defeat on the floor. The tall male image dabbed an imaginary tissue at his eyes, "Brings a lump to your throat, doesn't it?" he whispered.

She turned and scowled at him, as he interrupted his dismal play-acting and lowered his hand to rest on his chest.

"The poignancy pains me to the very bottom of my heart," he moaned. "Human weaknesses are revolting. I've seen enough, let's go."

She did not move, nor acknowledge his feeble attempt at mockery, other than to permit a frown to cross her face. "His grief is threatening to destroy him," the darkened image said in a hushed voice.

"And just what do you suggest we do about it, pick him up and rock him?" he asked, pausing in his feigned compassion. "You're not suggesting we actually help this poor, unfortunate specimen. He is forever getting himself into all kinds of problems. All of them, always all consuming. Maybe we should just sit back and delight in the moment."

The smaller figure answered, "Please spare me your sanctimonious drivel. I know you're only here so you can gloat."

"Untrue ma Cherié. I care. I really care about our dear Captain." To add further credence to his statement, he once more began to dab at his eyes, still perfectly dry and still without a tissue.

The darkened image straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly, hands on her hips as she contemplated her counterpart. "Will you help me? Yes or no? Tell me now!"

"Do I understand you right, my beloved cohort, you are actually suggesting we combine forces?"

She just looked at him straight on, but took the opportunity to narrow her eyes to mere slits.

He smiled, bowing and miming a sweeping gesture with an invisible hat while feigning a French accent. "Lead on, ma Cherié, lead on."

As the images lingeringly dissolved in a scintilla of light, one looked back at the bent figure and shook her head in dismay before completely vanishing.

* * * *

Data studied Deanna's paling face searching for an answer. "I do not believe I know how to respond to this problem. I can now understand what grief feels like. I have myself recently grieved for Lal. But I do not know how we might help the Captain."

"Data, what he is going through might be too much even for Captain Picard. His grief is so very deep but I sense there is more than just his brother and nephew's death on his mind."

"Yes Counselor, but I believe that the Captain will have to go through the mourning in order to arrive at the resolution for himself. For whatever else might be on his mind, that too, will be for the captain to deal with, until he seeks out our help.

Deanna turned to look straight ahead, but found she could not see what was there, because for the moment she only saw her captain as he sobbed, crumbled on the floor.

---------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 3

**__**

Chapter 3

"Sir, I am detecting an energy source at the edge of our sensor range." Worf announced in his deep voice.

"Can you determine the point of source?" asked Data, while at the same time consulting his own scanners attached to the command chair. With his eyes fixed intently on the readouts he observed the fluctuations. He raised his eyebrows in an expression that echoed his new personal feelings, "fascinating!"

"Although I cannot tell for certain, I believe it is some kind of probe," observed Worf.

Data nodded in agreement. "And it appears to be heading rapidly in our direction."

Worf's barely audible growl preceded his statement, "It is of no known configuration. Possibly something new from the Romulans."

Within seconds the object sped its way through the cold of space, its identity puzzling the Starfleet crew. Without warning a screeching series of pulses echoed though the ship.

Data cocked his head and in a confident voice, "Mr. Worf please tie these pulses to the audio transponder, level 4.6." The android rose from the command chair and walked over to the science station. His fingers flew across the panel, and once more he mused, "fascinating!" Turning to Deanna, he asked, "Counselor, do you sense any life forms?"

Deanna usually kept a sort of mental screen around her empathic ability. On a ship this large it just wasn't possible for her to constantly be filtering any undesirable thoughts. By placing an almost permanent wall to protect herself she could use the ability only when she desired. At Data's request she allowed her guard to drop, her senses to detect something. "I sense a united consciousness, an awareness, but somehow different."

Data was intently listening to what seemed an erratic series of beeps and clicks, his head cocked in a manner that signaled his concentration. "I believe that this may be a form of communication Lt. Worf." To no one is particular, Data announced, I am tying in these sounds to the universal translator."

Deanna sat ramrod straight, her hands clutching the padded arms of her seat. Her senses were being bombarded by something totally foreign. The alien sounds filled her being and with incredible effort she freed her left hand and moved her long slender fingers to her temple. "I must block them out!"

Data, still at the science station, turned and regarded the Betazoid. "Counselor, are you able to receive communication from this probe?"

Before she could answer, Worf announced, "Probe is within visual range."

Data turned and walked slowly as he studied the image that filled the forward screen. 

A hazy almost perfect elliptical shape virtually filled the entire forward screen. It looked finely webbed, and as the form moved through space it flowed and ebbed almost as a single organism. Sound waves emanated from the shape.

"Lieutenant, please correlate parallel numerical values to each sound. Tie in the video alternating matrix and put on screen," he commanded with urgency in his voice.

What appeared on screen was a series of letters, but in positions and combinations without sense. A hush fell over the bridge crew as they stared at the screen, one by one muttering they didn't understand the gibberish.

Deanna stood, her hands clenched into fists and moved towards Data. She gasped and faltered in her stance. "Data, whoever or whatever is in that object, they are savage and desperate."

"Desperate for what Counselor?"

Deanna wavered once more and reached out to grasp Data's steady arm. She sank to her knees and her head drooped as she responded to his question, "They are desperate for freedom."

As Data kneeled to help the limp Counselor, "Computer, "transpose the numerical value to read on an opposite pole axis while grouping in familial sequences."

The screen blinked for an instant as he helped Troi to her seat and the letters re-appeared. To most it seemed that there was very little difference between this and the previous screen.

After settling Troi in her chair, he turned and once more approached the forward screen. "Computer, rearrange these letters reading left to right and rearrange familial groups to produce sequential phrases." 

Once more the screen blinked, as the letters were re-arranged. Before the others could comprehend the message, Data tapped his communicator and urgently summoned, "Captain Picard to the Bridge."

* * * *

He awoke with a start and looked around the room realizing he was still crumpled on the floor. Not sure how long he had been sleeping he struggled to his feet and smoothed his uniform. "Tea. Early Gray. Hot," he ordered, stumbling to the replicator. 

The tea burned his lips as his shaking hands held it to his mouth. He sipped on the liquid, trying to shake off the ominous feelings within him. Carrying the cup of tea, he settled into a comfortable leather chair. Picard's large new living quarters were bare and sterile. There were precious few ornaments or personal items here. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he recalled what the holodeck figure of a young Kirk had told him. As he finally began to relax, he thought more and more about what had been imparted by the Kirk image. After many moments he decided he would try to speak to an older version of the captain. 

Not hearing or maybe hearing, but not acknowledging Data's urgent call he made his way to holodeck three, pausing only to throw his communicator badge on the floor as the doors slipped noiselessly shut. He strode feverishly through the ships corridors and finally arrived at the double metal doors of the holodeck With a sigh of relief, he realized that it was unoccupied.

"Computer, when was the last formal public speaking engagement by James T. Kirk?"

"James T. Kirk gave the commencement address at the Starfleet Academy graduation Earth date June 20, 2292."

Picard thought momentarily before requesting, "Computer, please recreate the Starfleet Academy Ballroom on that date, just after Kirk addressed the assembly. Place him near the bank of windows overlooking San Francisco Bay."

"Program complete, enter when ready."

The doors opened and Jean-Luc stepped just inside the entrance to the speakers' lounge, main ballroom, south wing, Starfleet Academy. As he looked around at the holodeck recreation he muttered, "Impressive!" He had heard that the new holodecks were better than they had ever been. Programs were supposed to be more realistic, more interactive and now he could see they were so close to real it almost made him think he really was back here on earth.

He sauntered slowly around the room he so vividly remembered. Even though the room seemed somewhat quaint and staid in comparison and although the furnishings had been quite different in Picard's time, he instantly recognized it.

Jean-Luc had been Valedictorian of the class of 2327 and he remembered pacing in front of this exact expanse of window overlooking San Francisco Bay. He also remembered the excitement and even his nervousness at this occasion.

Engrossed in his memories, it took him several moments until he noticed Kirk at the far end of the room sitting on one of the plush divans.

Kirk was alone and was quietly gazing out over the bay, deep in thought. Jean-Luc walked nonchalantly over to Kirk thinking to himself that Kirk hadn't changed that much from the man he had met only a month ago and who had died a few precious feet from him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Picard said in a hushed voice.

Kirk's face took on an almost sad smile and without moving his eyes from the magnificent scene, he answered, "It's my favorite place in the entire galaxy. I've been to incredible places in our universe, and this is still the one I prefer."

Jean-Luc sighed deeply and thought almost reluctantly of the home in Labarre where he had finally felt a sense of belonging, a sense of family. "I know what you mean Captain Kirk, I feel the same."

Kirk looked up, momentarily contemplating Picard's strange uniform, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage sir. You know who I am, but I am not familiar with you," Kirk looked Picard up and down, "or your uniform."

"I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Ent... umm, I umm, am here on a special leave," he answered taking a deep breath.

"And I suppose those are the new uniforms I've heard about?" Kirk asked.

Picard looked down at what he was wearing and realized that he should have obtained a uniform from the period. Trying to change the subject, Picard continued, "Yes Captain, I um, wonder if I could spend a few minutes talking to you or were you about to leave?" 

Hearing no objections, he sat next to Kirk. He was unsure how to begin. Taking a quick glance at the vista before him, he turned once more to Kirk and took a steadying breath. "I have read a great deal about you, about your life and the voyages of the Enterprise and I am interested in some of the least known aspects of your life."

"My life!" Kirk said, surprised. "My life? Why would you find my life so intriguing?"

"You have accomplished a great deal and have spent a most interesting life in Starfleet. While all your battles and missions are well documented, there are certain personal aspects I wondered if I might discuss with you, Captain?"

Although Picard normally would have never intruded on someone else's space, he now had the overwhelming desire to speak to this person whom he had once studied.

"Well, actually, I was about to leave for home," Kirk answered standing up to face Jean-Luc. "I guess anyone who is interested in listening to an old man spin yarns about his life shouldn't be turned away. Would you care to join me for dinner, Captain Picard?"

"Well, yes, I believe that would be very nice, thank you." He wasn't sure if Kirk intended on eating in the lavishly appointed Academy dining room, or if he wanted to go elsewhere to eat.

"Fine. My flitter is just outside." Obviously Kirk had other intentions.

The two men walked out of the lounge and through the large building foyer. The sun was bright and Picard found himself believing the scenario in which he was taking part. He stole a sidelong glance at Kirk and smiled when he thought what the Captain's reactions would be when he would hear about their recent meeting.

The parking area was just beyond the lawn in front of the building and as Jean-Luc walked, he looked around at the familiar scenery. The sun was warm on his face and he could smell the scent of the flowers that lined the chip stone walkway. It was obvious that the computer had chosen a time period when the grounds had recently been mowed. He could detect the wonderful scent of cut grass mingling with carnation and rose.

As the two men climbed into Kirk's air car, Picard could not help but to take a quick backward glance with a momentary stab of regret that all this wasn't real.

Kirk started the engine and deftly maneuvered the vehicle out of the parking dock. The car rose easily and hovered temporarily. As they flew, both men remained quiet, immersed in their own thoughts. Picard looked down at the city below and murmured, "This program is nothing short of extraordinary."

"Did you say something, Captain?" Kirk asked.

"No, no nothing. I was just wondering where we might be going for dinner" Jean-Luc hastily retorted.

"Oh, I thought I would take you back to my place. That is if you want?" Kirk asked glancing briefly at Picard. "Unless you would prefer to go somewhere else? Maybe downtown?"

Picard thought "his place, my god, this is just too extraordinary!"

---------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 4

**__**

Chapter 4

" hlp uz lit uz prob u"

Deanna and Data looked at each other.

"Data," Troi whispered. "Does that say what I think it does?"

Data nodded in agreement, "I believe it does Counselor." Once more Data called for Captain Picard to come to the bridge. When he received no answer he instructed, "Computer locate Captain Picard."

"Captain Picard is presently in his quarters."

Data turned and nodded at Worf. Understanding the silent implication, Worf tapped his communicator and announced. "Security to the captain's quarters. Please inform the captain he is needed on the bridge."

Data briefly hesitated, trying to decide what the next logical step should be. "Mr. Worf, prepare a return pulse in the exact opposite readings which brought their communication energy to the Enterprise. Tell them we mean them no harm. They may send an energy pulse to study our life forms."

Worf cut in, "Recommend we raise shields. We don't know what their intentions are."

"No Mr. Worf. We do not want them to think we are dangerous."

Deanna was staring intently at the screen when Data asked, "Counselor Troi, do you sense any hostility or subterfuge in their intentions?"

Deanna kept her eyes on the message but shook her head, "No Data, all I sense is pure, raw desperation."

Within seconds engineering cut in, "Data!" Geordi bellowed. "Something is happening down here. Science and tactical computer panels are glowing purple and there seems to be a pulsating energy field around all the isolinear chips."

"Are operations being interfered with Geordi?"

"No Data, but this sure is weird. Now all the computer panels are turning violet."

Just as Geordi was giving his report, Worf and Lt. McLean at Ops yelped in unison as their consoles began to change colors and transformed to a purple hue.

Data turned to Troi, his face showing the newly acquired emotion of concern. His own feelings of desperation creeping into his voice, "Counselor, again, do you detect any danger?"

"No Data, I'm still sensing the same single feeling of hopelessness. Desperate helplessness."

Data asked Worf to establish a ship wide channel so that he could address the entire Enterprise crew.

"This is Lt. Commander Data. We suspect that an alien lifeform has entered our computer system in order to probe us. Please remain calm. They mean no harm. Cease all active computer operations. I believe the suspension will only take several seconds. Bridge out."

"Commander," Worf announced his voice taking on an underlying edge of frustration. "Security has found that Captain Picard's quarters are empty!"

* * * *

Twenty minutes later, Jean-Luc was walking into the apartment of Captain James T. Kirk and marveling at the incredible reality of the program. Picard was aware that this was a holodeck representation. That reality was quickly being replaced by the actual feeling that the vehicle from which he disembarked was undeniably real. The turbolift that had just taken him to Kirk's penthouse apartment felt like it was really moving.

Kirk entered his code into the security entrance panel beside the door. A series of beeps acknowledged the correct sequence and he stood aside motioning to Picard to enter. 

Jean-Luc looked around the spacious room complete with what he determined as a magnificent collection of antiques.

"Well Picard do you like pasta?"

"Yes, that's fine. May I help you?" offered Jean-Luc.

"Why don't you pull up a chair while I putter around," answered Kirk? "And while you're at it, why don't you tell me who you really are and what you are doing here." 

* * * *

"Data." Geordi called alarmingly from engineering. "Something is wrong! Whoever or whatever is probing the ship is starting to cause some damage. The isolinear chips are glowing. Field temperature is threatening to cause ship wide damage."

That was all Data needed to hear, "Lt. Worf, raise shields."

"Commander," once more engineering interrupted, "We are getting an increased level of neutrino and corontil emissions from the life support systems. I am unable to divert. Switching to manual override."

Worf was studying his array of sensors and scanners and shaking his head slowly. "Commander, something is happening with the energy beams."

"Yes Mr. Worf, what exactly is taking place."

"They have ceased!"

Deanna interrupted the conversation abruptly but she was finally much calmer. Her senses had finally detected a break in the alien emissions. She was able to make some sense of the alien bombardment. "Data, the aliens weren't using that energy beam to probe the ship. That isn't an array of neutrino pulses to study us. They actually used the beam to transport to the ship."

Data nodded while his fingers flew over the display panels. "I believe we are dealing with an alien culture whose infrastructure is based on diametrically opposite energy subsystems from ours. They are similar in composition to quantum filaments. In other words, they have substance and length but almost no mass.

Instead of sending energy probes just to learn about us, the alien lifeforms themselves, have entered the main computer processing systems. They are causing an alteration in the matrix differential on the energy disbursement conduits."

One last time Data put out a summons for Captain Picard and once more there was no answer.

* * * *

Picard walked around the comfortable surroundings of Kirk's apartment. He was having a hard time keeping in mind the fact that he was part of a computer program and not actually in Kirk's apartment. How the computer even knew what these premises would look like was beyond his present reasoning. His reality was slowly altering to include this scenario. "I cannot get over the inventive complexity of this program."

"What are you always mumbling about Picard?" Kirk called from the kitchen.

"I said your home is quite beautiful. You have an amazing collection of antiques." He picked up a pair of very old gleaming spectacles and was examining them when Kirk walked into the room.

"Oh yes, those were a birthday gift from my ship's doctor many years ago."

"That would be Leonard McCoy, wouldn't it?" asked Picard.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Picard grinned, "That's history Captain. He paused, took a deep breath and continued, "You may not believe what I am about to tell you Captain Kirk, but I come from the future. Stardate 49044.3 to be exact. You and I are actually interacting as part of a holodeck computer program. I have created you in order to talk to you, and get to know you. I was hoping to acquire a little advice from you. You are a computer-generated image. This is not Earth, not San Francisco, not your time. As a matter of fact you are deceased."

Kirk listened to all of this, brows knitted together. He took a deep breath, smiled and answered, "Right and you are a crazy outworlder who thinks I'm insane enough to believe all this. Maybe you are just going to turn all this back into pumpkins and white mice."

"Would you like me to prove what I say Captain?"

"Oh sure, go ahead." Kirk said, smiling and crossing his arms. "Give it your best shot, Picard."

Jean-Luc took another deep breath and said calmly, "Computer, please retain the image of Captain Kirk but eliminate all background accouterments. Hold that image for fifteen seconds, and then recreate the background of the bridge of the Starship NCC-1701. Wait for another fifteen seconds and then once more recreate the present surroundings.

Immediately everything disappeared, save for the two captains. Kirk looked around and said nothing, but the slope of his eyebrows spoke volumes. 

Momentarily the scene shifted and the two stood on Kirk's old bridge. Picard's eyes never left Kirk's face and he could see the look of astonishment that surfaced. Once more the scene changed, this time back to Kirk's apartment. When the final change had been made, Picard smiled and said, "If this is all pumpkins and white mice, then I guess I'm your fairy godmother!"

Kirk looked skeptically at Picard. "I don't think I understand. How did you do that?"

"As I told you captain, this is a holodeck. The computer can create any scenario you can imagine."

"Really? Hmm, I would imagine that in the right hands, this computer device of yours could be quite fascinating..." his eyes took on a devilish glint.

Picard cleared his throat, clasped his hands behind his back and grinned, "I guess it could, but for right now, this is the environment I needed to create so I would be able to talk to you."

"Well I'll be damned," came the reply. "So it's true, I'm just a computer image? But I feel so real."

"Yes captain, but what an image! As a young cadet I read about your life and your adventures aboard the starship Enterprise. History then told us you had died. For years it was believed that you died when an energy ribbon destroyed part of a ship you were on. Recently though we learned that within that energy ribbon was a type of quantum reality called the Nexxus. Seventy-eight years later you and I met when I too became part of that reality. Shortly thereafter, you were killed."

Kirk looked skeptically at this stranger. "You met me after I died in a quantum reality eh? What the hell is quantum reality?"

Picard's lips turned upwards into a slight smile and he blinked, momentarily trying to decide how to explain. "There is a school of thought that believes for every action there are many, many results. Each one of the outcomes of that action is in itself a reality. Hence the name, quantum reality. As a matter of fact my Chief of Security was involved in a displacement of several quantum realities and we were all very lucky to get back to our own. But with your own situation, you existed for almost eighty years in an energy ribbon as I said called, 'Nexxus'. Unfortunately when you came back with me, you were killed."

"Why did I come back with you?" Kirk asked, looking particularly cynical.

Picard's smile widened, "Oh, you were on another galaxy-saving adventure."

"Mmm. Why have you created all this?" Kirk asked, arms spread wide. Picard was so incredibly enmeshed in his fantasy, that he never heard Data's futile summons. 

To him, right at this moment, James T. Kirk was genuine and he was here in Kirk's earth apartment talking to a man he had long held in esteem. For Jean-Luc, the illusion had reality, and he perceived he was part of that reality.

"Some recent personal events have caused me to develop some doubts about the purpose of my life. You and I have much in common, captain. We both never married, had no children. I guess I need to know if you ever had any regrets? If you could live your life again what would you change? Would you still make the Enterprise you life's love?

Kirk turned to look out over the bay, and for several moments he was lost in his own thoughts. Turning back to Picard, his eyes began to glisten. Picard noticed it but said nothing and instead listened to what Kirk said.

"I did have a son."

"You did? I didn't know."

"My son was David Marcus. During a mission to the planet Genesis, David was butchered by a Klingon bastard."

"I've read about The Genesis Effect, but I didn't know that your son was part of that battle."

"David and his mother were part of the scientific team that developed the Genesis Device. I never knew David as he was growing up. His mother did not want me in their lives, so we never had a chance to be father and son. I wasn't able to give him my name." Almost imperceptibly he added, " I wish I had lived a different life."

Kirk sat heavily on one of the comfortable sofa chairs. "In many ways I was responsible for his death. I was so intent on rescuing my first officer that I never thought about the jeopardy I was putting David in."

"That would have been the rebirth and rescue of Spock wouldn't it?"

Kirk turned his chair, narrowed his eyes and contemplated Picard. "You know of him too?"

"Actually I met Mr. Spock a few years ago. He is currently on Romulus attempting reunification between the Vulcans and the Romulans."

At that Kirk gasped, "Reunification? Never! Is he crazy? Now I know everything you are telling me is a lie. There would never be a Romulan/Vulcan bond."

Picard nodded in understanding, "There are those who believe Spock may actually be able to bring about some kind of rebellion against the present government dogma. As an Ambassador of the Federation, he seems to wield an incredible amount of influence."

"An Ambassador?" Kirk said. "How does Sarek feel about that?"

"Ambassador Sarek died about three years ago. Unfortunately he was never able to reconcile with Spock. They battled vigorously about their opposing views of reunification."

Kirk nodded. "Sarek loved him but he was opposed to Spock entering Starfleet. I remember they had not spoken for many years. Although Sarek eventually came to accept what Spock had done and actually be proud of him, there always remained a kind of estranged relationship between the two."

Picard smiled, knowingly, "Before Sarek died I had the occasion to mind meld with him. I was able to pass Sarek's feeling about Spock on to him in a joining after Sarek's death."

The two paused and the room fell strangely quiet. Picard broke the tranquillity. "I do have one piece of news, though, that you should be pleased to hear. About a year ago, your engineering chief, Montgomery Scott, was discovered accidentally on a downed ship and was rescued by my crew."

Kirk shook his head, "You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I believe Captain Scott is continuing in his career on one of Starfleet's outposts." 

"I don't believe it," chuckled Kirk. "How can he still be alive in your time?"

Picard smiled and recounted the story of the incident that led the Enterprise to rescue Scotty. "Even your Dr. McCoy is still around. He boarded the Enterprise as she was about to leave on her maiden voyage."

"My ship," exclaimed Kirk.

"No Captain, it was my ship. The Enterprise NCC-1701-D."

"D! I wish I could see it."

"I'm sorry Captain, unfortunately the ship was destroyed at the same time you were killed.

"So when I died I was aboard the Enterprise. Isn't that coincidence?"

"No Kirk you weren't. It was the same time but you and I were on the planet. The ship was destroyed by Klingons and crashed." Picard swept his arms around, "All this is part of the Enterprise, NCC-1701E."

"Did you say, 'E'?" Kirk gasped.

Picard nodded, "though if you tried to leave this holodeck you would cease to be. Your image can only exist here."

"Are you sure? Is there no way out?" asked Kirk, hands unfolded.

"It is a matter converting system where solid matter is converted into moveable images, but this is only possible here on the holodeck."

* * * *

In a corner of the room completely unseen and unheard by the two men were a pair of shimmering outlines.

The male looked down at his counterpart, "Maybe you should reconsider this little conspiracy of yours. The way Kirk goes though ships, maybe we should inform Starfleet to start building NCC-1701 F!"

Although there was no solidity to the two figures, the female lifted her foot and proceeded to kick him in the shin. He lifted his hands, and snapped his fingers noiselessly and they both disappeared.

* * * *

"Sir!" bellowed Worf, "we are losing integrity in all computer-controlled systems. Life-support has been diminished by 39.5%. Several decks are reporting increasing loss of environmental support."

From engineering came sounds of confusion. "Bridge, engineering reporting loss of power, warp engines off line, power to the shields gone. Engine core matrix has been reconfigured and levels of corontil and bendalithim are about to go off the scale."

"Geordi," Data calmly instructed, "Prepare for total shipwide shutdown on my mark. Also, prepare to send a level 2.3 random series of neutrino pulses through the isolinear chips. Based on the little we know about the makeup of the alien infrastructure, I believe that this course should very quickly cause our new friends to seek an exit. You will then transport the composite alien energy to an enclosed containment field in shuttlebay three. The three sequences should be no longer than .0043 seconds apart."

"Commander, it's going to take time to set it all up."

"Exactly how long, Geordi?"

"I estimate we should be ready in approximately 6.5 minutes."

In a last desperate attempt, Data once more instructed the computer to locate Picard. Once again it could not.

"Geordi, are you prepared?" Data asked while pulling himself a little higher. He lifted his chin, and set it to a defiant angle. His neural net was working at full capacity, justifying each action he was considering.

"We're ready Data."

"Prepare for sequence on my mark....activate now!"

* * * *

Kirk and Picard spoke of kings and things and starships named Enterprise.

After much talking, some great Italian food and a bottle of aged wine even Picard could appreciate, he stood readying to leave, when he noticed the enclosing images of Kirk's apartment beginning to glow a strange violet.

"Computer." He called. The program seems to be deteriorating. What is happening?"

"P-R-O-G-R-A-M I-S D-E-T-E-R-I-O-R-A-T-I-N-G," the computer began answering in a slow slurring voice.

Kirk grabbed Picard in a furtive bear hug. "Picard don't let this end. Please don't let this end."

"Computer, transport me out of here now!"

As the computer fought with its alien intruders, its circuits screaming in agony, pathways becoming suddenly blocked, it desperately tried to respond. And respond it did, but not the way Picard expected.

The image of Picard grew translucent, while Kirk's stayed solid. Picard's voice grew muffled while Kirk's grew stronger.

Kirk became aware of a tingling shooting through his body, his consciousness fighting to stay whole. Feeling his lungs ready to burst, he gasped for air only then realizing he had been holding his breath. He felt a change in atmosphere, and solidity beneath his feet.

Kirk looked around and found that he was standing in a dim, warm corridor. He stood there enveloped in a complex wave of fear and elation.

"Where the hell am I?" screamed Kirk, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Y-O-U A-R-E O-N deck 10," the computer answered. Its synthesized voice becoming more normal at the end of the answer.

"Deck ten of what?" he demanded scanning his surroundings.

"Deck ten of the Federation Starship NCC-1701E," answered the computer.

Kirk lifted his hand to cover his mouth in sudden cognizance of what had taken place and he whispered, "The Enterprise! How do I get to the bridge?" Reaching out he pressed his palm against the smooth surface of the wall. 

"Follow the indicators on wall access panel," the computer instructed while lighting the way for Kirk.

* * * *

Twinkling stardust drifted slowly down in the deserted corridor. Luminescence solidifying rapidly into two alien patterns.

"Oh good. Good job ma Cherié. This should be interesting. Any more captains running around and we'll have to sell tickets," one said to the other.

The diminutive murky shadow turned to face the other. "I know this one. I never had the chance to take my leave of him before his time ran out. Now I will be able to say goodbye, but not before they are both ready to return to where they belong.

The male looked down at the female. "What is this? Are you telling me all this is about you saying goodbye to some elderly, pontifical, self-important human? Give me a break. I'm not going to take part in this, this prank. If you've brought me here to stroke your fragile depraved ego, you're crazy and I refuse to take part." The male drew himself up to full height, and crossed his arms in front of him.

She looked down in a contemplative stance and absently smoothed the folds of her dress. She thought about the reasons behind her scheme. Was this arrogant being talking more truth then she would care to admit? Her resolve kicked in and she knew she must go ahead with her plans. "This one has a lot to do for us. Are you ready, you wretched excuse for a humanoid?"

The male narrowed his eyes and a faint trace of maliciousness creeping into his voice, "watch what you are saying. Be careful ma Cherié. Don't tempt me to snap my fingers and send you into oblivion."

She looked up and frowned. "You don't scare me. You're not the only one who can snap their fingers." She turned away from his irksome scrutiny of her being and once more vanished with only the fine vapor sparkling as it fell to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5

**__**

Chapter 5

"Commander, computer shut down was a success. Transport of alien energy to a containment field in loading bay 'D'," announced the Klingon.

Precisely at that moment, the turbolift doors opened and Kirk stepped out. The movement caught the peripheral vision of Worf and he turned, his Klingon instincts taking over and he made a motion to grab the intruder. At exactly the same time both Data and Deanna rose and turned to see who or what was causing the commotion.

Worf held the struggling Kirk in an arm lock as Data strode to face the captive. Data's neural network delved deep into the android's files and he was able to distinguish the intruder by visual identity.

"James T. Kirk, I presume."

"Actually it's Captain." Kirk answered trying to shake off the Klingons beefy hooks tightening their hold.

Every eye on the bridge was turned to the newcomer, mouths gaping. Data was the first to recover. He turned to the Betazoid, "Counselor?" he said in a questioning voice.

"Data, I sense no trickery, only a very strong and definite belief in who he is."

"How, may I ask, did you get here, Captain Kirk?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," he answered stopping his struggling since it obviously was not going to get him anywhere. He turned to stare at the Security Chief who still had a very firm hold on him. The Klingon presented an ominous opponent and Kirk new from his history, tangling with these warriors might be injurious to his health. Worf sensed Kirk was ceasing his struggling and looked over at Data. Noticing the android nod, he relinquished his grip on Kirk.

Shrugging as Worf released him, Kirk hastily took the opportunity to survey his surroundings. He was very quick to discern the advanced technology and the differences between the Enterprise from his past and the ship he was now part of.

Worf had moved to his post as he heard the audible signal indicating activity close to the ship and although part of his attention was still riveted on Kirk he was able to read the sensors. "Commander, long range scanners are picking up a ship approaching at warp 2."

Both Kirk and Data replied in unison, "On screen!", and turned to eye each other.

A small dot appeared on the forward screen. Once more both chimed in unison, "Increase magnification," and once more they exchanged glances.

Worf kept his eyes locked on the computer panel and read aloud as the display changed. "It reads as Ferengi. Approaching with their shields up."

"Raise shields!" came the command, once again simultaneously.

Data turned to Kirk, "Sir there is significant doubt as to the claim that you are making in identifying yourself as James T. Kirk. I believe before we go any further we should establish just who or what you really are."

The Captain calmly clasped his hands in front of his body, settled a slight grin and deftly raised an eyebrow. "I told you who I really am," came the reply. Although Kirk stood straight, his attention was fixed as he studied the enlarging image on the screen..

"Then I'm sure you won't object to medical scans, Captain Kirk." Tapping his communicator, he summoned, "Doctor Crusher to the bridge. Please bring a medical scanner."

"Of course not, umm, Commander," replied Kirk, his eyes trying to read the pips on Data's uniform while at the same time attempting to decide if this being who was questioning his identity was human or not.

Data read the question in Kirk's eyes and answered, "I am an android sir. I am also in temporary command of the ship. Captain Picard is not presently available."

"An android running a Starship? I guess I've been away longer than I thought. Oh and by the way your Captain is okay, sort of.."

Data regarded Kirk closely, taking into account not only what he was saying but how he was saying it. Data was fully aware not only of what transpired on Veridian III, but also how the history books portrayed James T. Kirk. It occurred to Data, that this stranger may also be an alien, just assuming the likeness of Kirk. In any case, the prudent thing to do at this moment was not only to find out who this stranger was, but also to find his captain.

The turbolift doors opened and Beverly Crusher strode confidently to face Kirk and Data. She looked from one to the other and then over to Deanna, who shrugged her shoulders, and raised an eyebrow.

"Data, who is this? Where is Jean-Luc?"

"Doctor," responded the android, effectively ignoring her two questions, please use your tri-quarter and determine if this is or is not the human, Captain James T. Kirk."

Beverly scowled and momentarily hesitated, as she tried to determine just what had taken place on the bridge. She withdrew her scanner, ran it quickly up and down in front of Kirk. Her brows knitted together and she took additional readings. 

Tilting her head she met Data's stare. "Data he is human. I don't detect any abnormal readings or alien energy patterns. The cronaton particles indicate his human DNA. Every cell and subcell structure that should be there, is." After a slight pause she added, "Who did you say this is?"

"Doctor. He claims to be James T. Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise 1701 and 1701A."

For several moments the bridge was quiet. Kirk knew what he believed to be the truth and Starfleet's best, standing in front of him, knew their own truth. It was in these moments, Kirk surmised that his best chance for acceptance could be secured.

Turning to Kirk, Data continued, "Sir, can you explain what has taken place, that would enable you to be here?"

Deanna interrupted making her point again, "Data, he's not lying. He really believes what he's saying."

Kirk looked around, squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I'm not certain. Your Captain Picard and I were participating in some kind of a scenario on something called the holodeck, when something went wrong and he and I exchanged places, or at least I think that's what happened. There was this purple light just before he disappeared."

Data's expression was one of disbelief mixed with fascination. He digested Kirk's explanation and tapped his communicator, "Commander La Forge there has been an accident on the holodeck. I believe that Captain Picard has been caught in some sort of computer malfunction. Lt. Worf is on his way to apprise you of the entire situation." He turned a nodded to Worf in soundless communication. Worf responded by straightening his back as he quickly strode to the turbolift.

"Captain Kirk, I must request that you submit to a DNA test. We must rule out alien interference."

"That's fine with me," Kirk answered as he strode to the command chair.

Data moved to obstruct Kirk's way. "I'm sorry Captain, but I must insist that this test be done immediately." Turning to Beverly, he added. "Please compare DNA from Captain Kirk with that on computer file. Your findings are required as soon as possible, doctor."

Once more Beverly hesitated, and fixed her gaze on Data. Her questioning expression did not go unnoticed, nor unanswered. 

"Doctor," Data gave her his reply, "the most important thing right now is to determine who our guest is and what has happened to Captain Picard. Your observations are most significant. She decided she would question Data later.

"Captain, this way please." Beverly indicated the way to Kirk. With a nod and a grin that belied his reluctance he followed her.

Just after the turbolift began its journey, Jim turned and looked intently at the doctor.

"You are ship's doctor then."

"Yes I am," she answered and looked up into his eyes, her chin set defiantly.

He neither acknowledged her reply nor averted his glance while en route. The doors opened and together they walked along the short corridor to sickbay. Kirk looked around, mentally registering the incredible advances in medical equipment that were obvious. 

"Bones would have loved this," he mumbled not knowing that Dr. McCoy indeed had had the opportunity to see the Enterprise-D as it set out on its maiden voyage.

Beverly set about preparing the equipment she would need to perform the required tests. Taking the isotope and pressing it briefly to Kirk's hand she promised, "This won't hurt." Once again she found herself staring into his hazel eyes.

Kirk rubbed the spot on his hand that the instrument had touched, and met Beverly's glance. "I must say doctor, blood tests have never been as enjoyable."

"Thank you Captain." Beverly turned away so Jim wouldn't see the slow blush spreading across her face. She took the blood sample to her computer station and inserted the slide.

"Computer, is there a DNA file for Captain James T. Kirk?"

"Affirmative," came the response.

"Display DNA code."

A complicated series of numbers and graphics flashed on her display. "Computer, split screen and add DNA sample on slide."

Seconds later another complicated display appeared. Beverly glanced at Kirk before asking, "Computer overlay both samples and compare." As the images shifted to a single likeness , Beverly peeked hastily at Kirk.

The computer gave its decision, "DNA samples are identical. Both are from James T. Kirk."

She turned to Kirk who was still standing behind her. "It seems that you are indeed James T. Kirk."

"I could have told you that already, doctor." Jim's eyes were twinkling.

Once more Beverly felt her face deepen. "Oh God! I'm acting like a silly school girl," she thought trying to look busy. "Thank you Captain Kirk, it's good to meet, I umm, I mean I've heard so much about you."

"Thank you Beverly, I mean Doctor Crusher." He looked steadily into her eyes, and briefly touched her hand before he turned and made his way back to the bridge.

When the sickbay doors closed, the doctor let out a deep sigh and grabbed the examining table to steady herself. "Whew, there must be something wrong with environmental controls. It's gotten very warm in here!"

As he exited the turbolift he walked in on a commotion, with Data and Deanna standing, arguing with a very strange looking alien image on the forward screen.

"It would not be logical for you to continue in this manner," Data argued, talking in what Kirk thought was a very formal manner.

The alien grimaced and spat out, "I refuse to continue this ridiculous conversation android. A machine is not capable of making decisions or running a Starship, and further I refuse to be insulted this way. The sight of one of your ugly females fully clothed worsens this affront. It is so disgusting our eyes may never be able to see beauty again."

The captain cleared his throat rather noisily, while looking from the forward screen to Deanna and back again. He figured the only way he was going to get into the conversation, was to push his way in. "Excuse me, Commander Data. Please introduce me to your very handsome guest." Kirk said walking closer to the screen.

Before Data could respond to Kirk's question, the Ferengi moved in a forward motion peering from side to side. "You, human, who are you?"

"Captain James T. Kirk, at your service, sir." Kirk laced his fingers in front of him, while slightly altering his stance.

"Hmm, Captain eh? Well it's better to then being humiliated by this...this... machine... That's good enough. We shall talk only to you."

The Ferengi was nearly beside himself and Kirk could tell whatever these aliens were, diplomacy was not one of their strong characteristics.

"I am Dai Mon K'Jic. Your android has insulted us and accused us of being a wandering band of thieving pirates. We will not accept that from a Federation agent. We are, umm," he hesitated groping for the right words, "a research vessel on the way to offer help to the damaged science outpost. We demand you let us pass or be prepared to battle, human."

"Now, now, Dai Mon K'Jic." Kirk turned his hands, palms facing the screen in a universal sign of trust. "Allow us a short recess. Wait right here, we'll be right back." Kirk turned to Worf and made a motion across his throat.

Surprising, the Klingon understood, "Frequency closed," grumbled Worf, not appreciating taking orders from this new guy.

Turning to Data, Kirk asked, "What is the situation Commander Data?"

"Ferengis are considered to be the super-capitalists of the galaxy. They involve themselves only in situations that will result in some kind of monetary return. In colloquial Earth terms, shall we say, if the price were right they would sell their own grandmothers."

Deanna gasped. Sometimes Data's use of the vernacular was a little too graphic. Data turned his head frowning when he heard Deanna's gasp. He quickly reasoned he had made some kind of mistake. Deciding he would talk to her at a later time to ascertain which human faux pas he had committed, he continued, "Although we are not at war with them, we try to avoid contact. They plunder and ravage and are concerned only for what a situation will net them. I suspect these Ferengis might be part of the band of pirates destroying Federation outposts. They are very cunning and employ all means of surreptitious behavior."

"I see," Kirk acknowledged, reasoning to himself that the bad guys don't really change all that much from one century to another. 

"Open frequency." He turned and smiled at the image on the forward screen. "Dai Mon...," Kirk hesitated trying to remember what this strange alien's name is.

"K'Jic!" The Ferengi leaned closer and gave what Kirk thought was an attempt at a snarl. The problem was it was more laughable then fearsome.

Kirk decided to ignore the verbal sound effects, "On behalf of the Federation I would like to thank you for your offer. I cannot tell you what an honor it is to meet those in our universe who are willing to give up so much, just to help out the unfortunate. I will alert Starfleet, to how a brave Ferengi and his shipmates were willing to give up their lives to help. The galaxy would be a better place if more races would give so compassionately." Kirk played his part to the hilt, and to emphasize his words, he moved his right hand to cover his heart, and bent his head in reverence.

The Ferengi narrowed his eyes, moving even closer to the screen. One hand went up, palm facing the screen in a 'halt'gesture, and he snarled as he grunted, "Offer their lives?"

"Yes and I must thank you. I promise you, history will record that Dai Mon..." once more hesitating, trying to recall the name, "oh yes, Dai Mon K'Jic and his crew proudly gave their lives to aid in the rescue of the plague-stricken Federation science outpost." With his last words, Kirk spread his arms widely.

Once more the Ferengi drew closer to the screen, but this time held up both hands in that familiar 'halt', "Did you say, plague-stricken human?"

"Yes I did," nodded Kirk, looking up at the Ferengi with the most innocent expression he could muster.

The Ferengi transmission suddenly quit and then abruptly changed to a screen filled with static and then once more back to Dai Mon K'Jic. "We are getting an emergency request from, umm, from somewhere else. We are sorry but we cannot help you with your Federation affliction," he paused allowing a scowl to alter his features. "So sorry to disappoint you human, you will have to deal with the plague-stricken outpost yourselves. Today is not a good day for giving up our lives." 

With that the Ferengi glanced to his left and nodded and the transmission was terminated. The ship turned and made a rapid departure.

Deanna had been holding back her laughter and now collapsed into her chair, releasing it and thoroughly enjoying the moment. "Very good Captain. He really believed you."

Data looked intently at Kirk with a very confused look on his face. "But there is no plague currently being experienced at the outpost."

Deanna and Kirk broke into another round of laughter. Even Worf allowed a couple of deep grunts to escape his lips, while at the same time trying his best to keep up the severe Klingon pose.

Data looked from one to another and cocked his head. "Oh, I think I understand," He scowled as the scheme finally began to make sense to his newly acquired emotions. "It was simply a hoax, a ruse, a trick, performed in order to frighten off the Ferengis. You seem to have grasped the Ferengi mentality very well, Captain."

The turbolift doors opened and Dr. Crusher strode to the center of the bridge and faced Data. 

"Data, I compared DNA from Captain Kirk, to that on computer record. They are exactly the same. He really is James T. Kirk."

Data quickly reasoned the appropriate course of action. "Although I cannot explain how or why, you have been found to be the real Captain Kirk. According to Starfleet regulations you are the senior officer. I therefore relinquish command of the Enterprise to you sir."

"Thank you Commander Data."

---------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 6

**__**

Chapter 6

Kirk turned to face the Klingon. "You are Communications Officer. Are you not Mr. . .?"

"Lt. Commander Worf sir." The Klingon drew himself up to his full height, before going on, "and it is Communications, Tactical and Chief of Security."

Kirk stared at the Klingon trying to figure out why he seemed somewhat familiar. He couldn't recall ever meeting Worf before, and he would surely remember any contact with a Klingon. Especially a Klingon this big.

"I see," Kirk answered, assessing his least favorite alien. "Send a message to Starfleet apprising them of the situation here, Lt. Commander. Explain the accident that occurred on the holodeck and inform them that until we can determine what happened to Captain Picard, I will assume command."

The bridge crew exchanged glances, but nobody said a word.

A call from engineering broke the awkward silence. "La Forge to Commander Data."

Data glanced at Kirk and then answered, "Go ahead Geordi."

"Data, it seems that there was a malfunction in the recreational programs when the alien energy invaded the isolinear chips. I am attempting to gain access to the particular program memory data that Captain Kirk and Captain Picard used. It's going to take awhile to complete running all our tests"

"Thank you Geordi. Please keep us informed of your progress."

Kirk then walked to the command chair looked around at the crew and ceremoniously sat down. To himself, Kirk thought "Damn if I'm not going to pull this off." 

Data and Troi exchanged glances, and Data gave the Counselor an almost imperceptible nod. Deanna understood the implication of the nod and momentarily at least, gave in. 

The two officers sat themselves on either side of Kirk. The captain stared ahead at the screen, but asked the android to fill him in on the situation at hand.

Data answered, "Captain, we are presently in orbit around the Federation science station, T'ebroc. They were attacked by a band of Ferengi pirates. The First Officer beamed down to oversee repairs. As of yet, communications are still down on the station. The degree of radiation particles surrounding the station makes communication with Commander Riker impossible. Our orders are to proceed ahead and put a halt to the activities of the pirates. 

Kirk looked at Data and thought for a minute. "Thank you Commander."

Kirk knew the first order of business would be to get the senior staff on his side. Get them to accept him. 

"Commander Data assemble senior officers for a conference, and please direct me to the conference room."

Data tapped his communicator and called his staff to meet.

As the crew assembled in the new conference room Kirk had a chance to look around . The large conference table took up the entire center of the room. It's presence dwarfing the remaining furniture. It was sleek and designed for brainstorming. Each comfortable seat had its own computer terminal, screen and holo-projection pod. On three of the walls were elaborate screens, touch panels and technological wizardry impressive enough to fascinate even these members of Starfleet. To Kirk the room was almost breathtaking and he made a herculean effort to appear as nonchalant as possible. It wouldn't do to have him gawking like a country bumpkin in the big city. 

Kirk stood at the head of the table and quickly inspected the officers seated before him, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am James T. Kirk and for the time being I am assuming command of the Enterprise."

For the next several minutes he recounted the holodeck experience and ended by saying, "I don't belong here, I know that, but until the situation can be rectified, I would appreciate your support. We have a mission to put a halt to these attacks by the Ferengis."

Kirk stopped and looked around, "Please share any ideas or information you might have that would be significant."

Geordi cleared his throat and began. "Geordi La Forge, Chief of Engineering. Captain, an energy lifeform was the cause of the computer malfunction. We have run several tests and have more that are presently being prepared. At this time the aliens are being held in a containment field in Shuttle Bay 3. Awaiting your orders."

Turning to the android, "Mr. Data, have you determined if communication with these lifeforms is possible?"

"Not as yet sir. I believe that Counselor Troi may be more successful than I."

Kirk turned to look at Deanna. Before she began talking, his thoughts centered on her beauty and he idly wondered if the might have a chance of getting together. Needless to say, Troi picked up on his thoughts immediately and turned to face him, eye to eye.

"Captain, I am a Betazoid." Her eyes opened wider as she tried to project her meaning with not only her words, but her expression too.

Kirk understood immediately and looked somewhat embarrassed and flustered, but it passed quickly. Clasping his hands behind his back and clearing his throat he went on, "Do you think you can telepathically communicate with them?"

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in the faintest of smiles. She knitted the long, slender fingers of her hands as they lay on the cool, smoked acrylic surface of the conference table and answered, "I'll try."

"In addition, Counselor Troi, do you also have any concerns over the morale of the crew?"

Before Troi answered she was pleased that there were absolutely no sexual feelings emanating from the captain. He had obviously understood her previous comment. 

"The crew is loyal to Captain Picard and I sense there are sensations of apprehension for his welfare. I will do my best to keep the crew members calm."

Kirk turned to the big Klingon, feeling only slightly uncomfortable in his presence. He hastily figured that it was impossible to lose all vestiges of the hate he use to harbor for all Klingons. "Mr. Worf, as Chief of Security and Tactical, I would like you to chart the path of destruction these pirates have left. Try to determine what their next target will be. Maybe if we can beat them we might prepare a little surprise for them. Let's see if we can't help them choose another game to play."

"Mr. La Forge I would also like you and Mr. Data to continue working on the holodeck program. There must be some way to reverse what has happened." With a nod of his head, Kirk summarily dismissed the group, while turning to Beverly Crusher, "Doctor, I wonder if I might impose on you to provide me with the grand tour?"

She was surprised at Kirk's request and being unsure she turned to Data.

Seeing Beverly's hesitation the android commented, "I believe Captain Kirk would be very interested in observing the advances in Starship design, Doctor."

Beverly understood that this sentence was in fact, Data's stamp of approval and beamed at her guest. "Yes, of course, Captain. Shall we do that now?" With that Kirk steered Beverly out of the conference room. 

For the next hour they toured the Enterprise. Kirk was enthralled at the changes and differences on this Enterprise 'E'. The moments passed and he grew ever more excited as they went through the various sections. Whichever deck or department into which they arrived, crewmembers stared and occasionally came forward to shake Kirk's hand and offer support. News had spread fast. Faster than even Kirk could imagine.

Their final stop was Ten Forward. When they entered, Kirk looked around appreciatively. "This is more like it, Doctor."

"I thought you might like this," Beverly said, looking around as they entered. She tried to hide the pleasure that caused her to grin by swinging her hair forward and casting her eyes down. 

The couple took a table near the wide expanse of window looking out onto the sea of stars. A young Andorian waiter strolled over to the couple and took their orders.

Kirk turned to look out at the streaking stars. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes.

Beverly sat back and watched Kirk. Recalling the things she had read, and what Jean-Luc had told her about the recent encounter in the Nexxus, she silently agreed with the reports of his rugged good looks . She knew it was impossible that this was the real Kirk. After all, he had supposedly died in the history books almost eighty years ago, but in fact it had been only a month ago that Jean-Luc had witnessed the final demise of this legend. Strangely though, she felt herself drawn to this man . Unsure how to respond, she decided to remain quiet. Beverly sat and watched him, smiling as she thought to herself, "He's like a kid in a candy store."

The two of them presented quite a picture to the other officers in the lavish room. One of them a distinguished member of Starfleet, well known by all graduates, staring out, seeing only visions of ghosts. The other, a beautiful woman, staring at the figure that sat across from her, her eyes softening the longer she studied him.

* * * *

Two other pairs of eyes watched the couple from the shadows near the bar. The male alien leaned closer to the female. "How can you watch this revolting display of human emotions? The Witch Doctor is sitting there drooling over Kirk like they're a couple of adolescent sweethearts."

"Give it a rest!" the other whispered voice commanded. She tipped her head and grimaced at him. "Everything is going according to plan."

He took a swaggering step forward, and placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Your plan. Not my plan." He hissed. "I don't know how you think this is going to work."

"Trust me," followed the retort.

"To tell you the truth," he paused while glancing back at the couple. "The longer you live with these humans, the more you become like them, and I for one need a change of scenery. Au revoir." He was gone even before his words were completed.

She sauntered to a different spot so that bits and pieces of the couple's conversation could be overheard. The corners of her lips curved upwards as she stood and listened to her two shipmates. She nodded in satisfaction hearing their words. Then as quietly as she had come, she retreated once more into the shadows, the couple totally unaware they were being observed. 

* * * *

Kirk realized he hadn't said a word in many minutes, and looked over at Beverly. "Ship's doctor, hmm…"

"You said that before." Beverly grinned as she answered. "Does that seem strange to you, Captain?"

"Well I guess when I think of the term ship's doctor, the usual image I see is that of a grumpy, old southern gentleman, given to long enlightening speeches on some moral issue or other. My Medical Chief loved nothing better than to argue some benign point with Spock or myself. He was always trying to make me rest, or exercise or eat better."

Beverly smiled and nodded, silently wondering if anybody could get this man to do anything he really didn't want to do. "I guess it's just a little something you pick up in medical school." Not willing to allow the conversation to slow down she continued, "As for the other issue, I find I also get caught up in the morality of charging around the universe, judging things by Terran values."

Kirk nodded his head in understanding. "You know it's funny. It seems the older I get, the less I feel like changing things out there." He lifted his arms and pointed to space.

Both sat and smiled at each other, until Kirk asked, "Do you have a family?"

"I have a son. He was in Starfleet until he decided to go off on another adventure. It's been quite a while since I heard from him. It's just Wes and I. My husband died many years ago, when Wes was a young child. I was lucky to be appointed to the Enterprise, where I could bring my son." Beverly's eyes grew slightly misty. "For a while it seemed Wesley would follow in his parent's footsteps. And then..." She looked up at him and shrugged her slim shoulders. Beverly turned to look at the stars allowing her own memories to wash over her.

"I know what you mean. As much as we want more and better lives for our children it's always a tip of the hat when they follow in our footsteps. "I had a son," Kirk said softly. He was killed by Klingons on the Genesis planet."

Beverly looked deep into Kirk's eyes. She believed what he was saying. It was so easy to sit here and listen to this hero and champion. She felt like she had known him for years. "I remember learning about the Genesis Device when I was in Starfleet Academy. I had no idea that you had a wife and family."

"Well doctor, just a son. I, uhh, never exactly married his mother. I would have, believe me, had I known. But she wanted him in her life, not mine. I wish with all my heart, I had had the opportunity to be with him, watch him grow to a man." Kirk paused, and leaned closer, "But I never knew him until shortly before he died."

At that moment the doors to Ten Forward swoshed open and Lt. Commander Worf entered the room. He looked around and when he saw Kirk he strode over to the table where the couple was sitting. 

"Excuse me, Captain, may I join you?"

Kirk hastily glanced over at Beverly and then turned to Worf. "Yes of course Lieutenant." He had some misgivings about sitting here with this big, beefy Klingon. After all, this alien race was far from being a favorite with Kirk. From his point of view these events were occurring not long after the fiasco on Rura Penthe when he and McCoy had been imprisoned for the death of Chancellor Gorkon.

Worf took a deep breath, "I do not wish to intrude."

Kirk felt once again that somehow he knew this Klingon. "That's all right Lieutenant, please sit down."

"Good evening Dr. Crusher," Worf offered in his deep voice.

"Lieutenant," she smiled, quickly placing her hand so that it covered her smile. She could see how uncomfortable both men were. She guessed that Kirk didn't care for Klingons, and that Worf felt awkward interrupting their 'date'.

Worf sat, and hesitated momentarily before he began. "Stories read by the elders to Klingon children are much like the folktales humans pass from one generation on to another. I seem to remember hearing stories when I was very young about a Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. A few moments ago, I made a search through the ships data bank and I found information on the '_MEQBA_' you and Dr. Leonard McCoy participated in while at Camp Khitomer. '_MEQBA_' is the Klingon terminology for 'legal trial'."

At this, Kirk sat up a little straighter and leaned slightly forward, "Please go on Lt. Worf," Kirk urged.

"You were assigned a defense attorney, Colonial Worf, my paternal grandfather. After reading the trial transcripts it brought to mind the 'VAVNI-LUT-GAW'. It means story passed from an elder to a child, so that the child will remember the history of one's family.

Worf, in an uncharacteristically nervous habit, clasped and unclasped his hands. Kirk nodded, silently urging the Klingon to continue with his story.

"Klingons believe it to be more important to recount the stories verbally then to depend on written versions. It is believed that this way the person carries his family's heritage within his body making him one with those who have passed on."

Kirk grinned at Worf. "I thought there was something familiar about you. Your grandfather was a brave man. He wasn't afraid of the changes that frightened so many others. He was put in a very difficult position as our legal counsel."

"Captain, the events that took place on Khitomer are part of every Klingon's history." Worf stood and held out his hand to Kirk. "I am honored to meet you sir," he boomed loud enough that a hush fell over the room, with all eyes turning.

Worf grasped Kirk's hand and gave it a hardy shake. Deciding that he didn't have much else to say, he excused himself and quickly left the room.

Beverly watched the Klingon leave and turned back to Kirk, her eyes filled with concern for him. "I guess things must be strange for you, with Worf as our Chief of Security?"

Kirk nodded, "my Enterprise played a significant part in the beginning of the Federation-Klingon alliance but I never thought I would see one serving on a Federation Starship. To be honest it's quite difficult.

"Worf understands how difficult it is for others to trust Klingons because of their history. He has lived with discrimination most of his life. Both of his parents were killed and a Starfleet human couple raised him. He is always feeling the strain of both cultures pulling on him.

Kirk's head nodded, "I guess I can understand that. My first officer was part Vulcan, part human. It was a daily struggle for him."

Beverly's eyes widened, "of course, it was Spock. Jean-Luc had the occasion to meet with him on Romulus, I believe, Captain."

"Jim," Kirk said.

"Jim," Beverly echoed.

Kirk looked tenderly at the woman before him. Her skin was like silk and her hair shone with the reflections of the soft lights. Most of all though, it was her eyes that caused him to stare. Kirk took his drink and held it raised and said, "To all the doctors of the Enterprise."

Beverly reddened and counter-toasted, "To all the Captains."

The pair sat there trying to make the night stay away when Deanna walked into the lounge and made her way to their table. Kirk rose and offered her a seat.

Turning to Kirk, Deanna asked, "What do you think of our Enterprise Captain?"

Kirk pulled out the chair for Troi, while answering her question. "She's beautiful." Spreading his arms he went on, "certainly a room like this would have been a welcome addition on my Enterprise."

Kirk looked around the room and smiled before going on, "What does surprise me and seems so unusual though, is that while Beverly was giving me the grand tour I saw quite a number of children aboard."

Deanna smiled, "Starfleet believes that officers are happiest and work hardest when their families are near them. Many of the developments you've seen have been done just for this reason."

"It occurs to me though Counselor, that the dangers a Starship encounters might be reason enough not to put the lives of children in jeopardy."

"Captain, the Enterprise is primarily a ship of exploration, not a combat ship."

Kirk countered, "As was my Enterprise. But Counselor, you can't deny the number of times both our ships have been put in perilous situations."

Deanna was determined not to back down. She leaned back in her chair to give Kirk the impression she was at ease and self-confident with this conversation. While she was unwavering in her position she answered, "You're right Captain, but possibly just because of the fact that there are families aboard we work all the harder to prevent confrontations and uphold our mandate."

Kirk reasoned that nothing would be gained continuing a philosophical discussion with Troi. He gave in and tried to change subjects. "You're right Counselor. I know my life would have been much different if we had been encouraged to marry and raise a family aboard a ship. Times wouldn't have been quite so lonely." 

He smiled at the two lovely women sitting before him. "And it probably would have helped to have a ship's Counselor. God knows Bones, er, I mean Dr. McCoy was always complaining that he was a doctor and couldn't be a psychiatrist as well."

Deanna sat rigidly with a smile ironed on her face. This had to be the most stubborn, chauvinistic male she had ever met.

Before they could continue their conversation they were interrupted by the signal of Kirk's communicator.

"La Forge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Captain, I believe I have some theories on what happened on the holodeck."

"On my way," Kirk answered. He rose and said goodnight to Deanna. When he turned to Beverly he gently lifted her hand to his lips and winked, "Good night Doctor."

"Good night Captain," came the cool reply, with only her blush giving any clue to her real feelings.

When Kirk had left the room, Deanna turned to Beverly and sat there just scowling.

"Deanna, what?" Beverly asked.

"You think he's quite the man, don't you?"

Beverly shook her head, "Yes he is."

"He isn't real you know," the Betazoid insisted. "He's someone's idea of what Kirk really was."

"Deanna, he is a very interesting and exciting individual. We were just talking. Don't get so, so..."

"So what? How am I getting?" 

Troi's back was straight in her chair. Her hands were clasped, and resting in her lap, and an there was an almost defiant set to her chin.

Beverly took a deep breath and in a voice edged with exasperation, "Deanna I know what I'm doing. Don't worry. I'm in complete control. He's just an historical figure I find interesting. It's like interacting with a holodeck image!"

"That's just it Beverly... he IS a holodeck image... he's just not in the holodeck! And you call him a historical figure! I'm sure he's been called a lot of things but never an interesting, historical figure. Beverly you could get hurt. He's not real and he's a chauvinist!"

"Not real!" Beverly chose to ignore the 'chauvinist' tag Troi had labeled him. "Sure he has his faults, but then who doesn't? How can you talk like that Deanna? He breathes, he drinks, he walks, he talks, he's as real as you or I."

"Beverly, he's about 150 years old!"

The doctor turned to her friend, and clenched her hands into tight fists as they lay on the dimly lit table. "Then I'd say he is in damn good condition for a heck of an old man."

"He can't stay you know. Somehow Data and Geordi will find a way to bring Jean-Luc back and then he'll be gone."

Beverly's eyes shot daggers at her friend. "How do you know what's going to happen. Besides being empathic are you also a fortune teller?" Her cheeks reddened once more but this was a different kind of passion. "And is it so bad that I'm attracted to Jim? Is it so bad, that I might find a little happiness once in a while? Is it so bad that you aren't the center of attention for once?" He anger erupted into tiny tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"No of course that's not wrong," retorted Deanna, trying to make Beverly understand what her objections were. "What's wrong is that this is not Jim Kirk. This is a holographic image who thinks he is Jim Kirk."

The doctor sat very still for several seconds and then turned to her friend and colleague and replied. "Then I am a woman who thinks that a certain holographic image is very interesting. And I must add I intend to find out just how interesting he can get!"

Deanna shook her head slowly and touched Beverly's arm. She wasn't willing to give up completely. "Any time you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Deanna, I'm fine. I'll be okay. Don't worry. But thanks for your company. You can go now. I intend to wait here until Jim comes back."

---------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 7

**__**

Chapter 7

Geordi stood, tugged on his uniform, nodding at Data, and began. "The alien energy was probing the ship. Because of their infrastructure, once they got tangled up in the isolinear chips they couldn't get out. By shutting down all computer-controlled devices, in effect, we put the holodeck program on hold."

He paused, thinking to himself that this whole situation seemed almost impossible, but nonetheless Kirk was here and Captain Picard wasn't. It was almost like cheating when you try to solve a maze. Starting at the end and working backwards was a lot easier than starting at the beginning. After all, you already knew the results. It was just figuring out how you got to them, was the dilemma.

Geordi continued, "According to what you told us, Captain Picard became aware of something happening to the program. He initiated the transport command just as we were shutting down computer control. Normally there are all kinds of safety devices written into every holodeck program. For instance in a sword fight, no one, other then the holographic figure can get hurt. But it would seem the only explanation I have is that when you touched Captain Picard, you became an extension of his mass. When we started up again, the transporter proceeded with the order he had given. It arbitrarily picked the mass equal to its memory of Picard."

Geordi glanced out the window and hastily drew his attention back to what he was saying. He didn't really believe something like this was possible, but it was the best explanation he could come up with. 

"You happened to get caught in the majority of the mass when it grabbed something to transport. The transporter just completed the order given. At least this is the only explanation I can come up with. It sounds unbelievable and even a little crazy, sir, but it's got to be what happened. There's no other explanation I can determine."

"Can you bring Picard back?" Kirk asked in a whisper.

Geordi nodded his head negatively, "I have no idea if we could duplicate it or even reverse what has happened. All I know is that even though it is realistically impossible, it must be reality. Captain, you happened to be in the right place at the right time. Although this explanation may be difficult to believe, it really is the only logical explanation."

Kirk stood staring at Geordi for several long minutes. "Is there any possibility we can both exist outside the holodeck?"

This time Data, standing beside Geordi answered, "I believe if we were to reconstruct the events and duplicate the image of Captain Picard presently stored in the holodeck memory, we might be able to bring him back. I would have to program the transporter to bring back 100% of the captain's mass, essentially telling it to eliminate yours. I do not believe we can change the laws of the universe. There is no reason that I can deduce for you being able to exist outside of that program."

"Do you believe it would be successful for Picard?" Kirk asked, his hands clenched in tension.

"Although it has never been tried before your experience, and although this entire situation is improbable, theoretically it should repeat the results, since it has already happened once."

"And how long would it take you to set this up, Data?"

"I will require a minimum of sixteen hours, Captain."

"Proceed, Mr. Data." Kirk said solemnly and as he abruptly turned to go.

Kirk noticed that Data was pausing near the doors and seemed to be waiting for him. As the Captain moved closer he found himself staring into a pair of the strangest eyes he had ever seen.

"Mr. Data," Kirk said with a hint of annoyance, "Did you want to talk to me?" He was anxious to get back to Ten-Forward. He hoped Beverly picked up on his unspoken intention to return.

"Yes Captain. I have certain questions that I wonder if you would be able to answer."

"Well, I was on my way to Ten-Forward. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I believe that would be acceptable. I have found when humans choose to discuss a various assortment of topics they often like to do it while walking. It appears to aid in the conversation of more awkward topics."

Kirk grinned at the android and the pair began their stroll through the corridor and into the turbolift. Data stood facing the door, but glanced over his shoulder at Kirk.

Kirk figured he better get this over with. "You wanted to say something, Mr. Data?"

Data turned and locked eyes with Kirk in a most discomforting manner, "Captain I am confused with the ease at which the crew seems to have accepted you."

Kirk shifted positions. "I'm not sure I understand. Where are you leading Commander?"

Data stood straight as an arrow, with only his words as proof of his uneasiness with Kirk. "I submit Captain, you are a holographic image of a dead man. Yet I see crewmembers, bridge staff, even Dr. Crusher accept you as, I believe the old earth term is, the real McCoy."

Kirk began laughing, barely able to catch his breath. Each time he could open his eyes, and take a peek at Data, he fell harder into his spasm of laughter until tears rolled down his face.

Data stood immobilized and expressionless save for the arch of an eyebrow, and the tilt of his head.

"Captain, did I say something humorous?"

"Data, you're something else. Are you sure you aren't related to a certain Vulcan, even just a little?"

"No sir, I am not related to anyone else, except to my brother Lore and my android mother. Dr. Soong unfortunately is dead."

"Data," Kirk grinned. "I am real. I am a living, breathing man. I am Jim Kirk, you can't deny that."

"But indeed I can captain. James T. Kirk according to Starfleet records died twice. Once on the Enterprise B and once on Veridian III."

"Data, Data," Kirk's hands waved between them, "I don't care what the damn records say. I am Kirk."

"May I inquire then captain, when was the first moment you had awareness of being on this ship?"

"Mmm, I'm trying to remember." Kirk closed his eyes, willing his memory to go back to those first frightening moments when he found himself outside of the holodeck. Trying to remember the events was like trying to remember a dream.

"Data, my memories are of feeling a certain kind of solidity under my feet. I sensed warmth on my skin. It's like I even felt the blood surging through my veins."

The smooth black turbolift doors opened and the two officers started their walk down the busy corridor. As Enterprise crewmembers passed, most took a double glance at Kirk.

"Sir," Data began again, "You talk about memories. Then are these your earliest memories?"

"Oh no Data. If it's memories you want to talk about, that's something completely different. I have memories of when I was a child, when I was a young Starfleet cadet, and when I was captain of my own Enterprise."

"Captain," Data's expression now mirrored the new emotion chip, which had become part of his neural net. "I find that events I have experienced since my creation seem more like the listing of files than a sense of my past." Taking a sidelong glance at Kirk as they traveled the corridor, he went on, "You on the other hand were born of an illusion that now has evolved to possess humanity. At the beginning you and I were both the fabrications of computer genius - a mere manmade product. You have acquired what I could only wish for...humanity. It would be logical for me to be envious or jealous."

Kirk smiled, "An android with emotions?"

"Oh yes! Dr. Soong, my creator, constructed an emotion chip which I only recently have had installed. But to go on, Captain, the emotions I have felt since you have come aboard are far from jealousy or envy."

"So what are they, Mr. Data?"

"Respect sir."

"And this upsets you?"

"It is simply not logical for me to respect and follow the orders of a fabricated, make believe Starfleet Captain."

Kirk listened to what the android was saying and nodded in understanding, "Data, I feel as though there was never any interruption in my life. When Picard began this little adventure, I had just addressed the Starfleet graduating class of June 20, 2292. I remember what I ate for breakfast that day, and what music I listened to while dressing. Dammit, I even remember the holier- than-thou attitude of the snotty little upper-class man assigned to escort me to Convocation Hall. This is simply a part of my life. My real life. I exist."

"But captain, the records clearly describe the events of your demise. The exact cause, time and date are part of history."

Kirk scowled and answered, "Sir, reports of my demise are greatly exaggerated."

Data crooked his head, "Nineteenth century, Samuel Clemens, I believe."

"Yes Data," Kirk responded, "How did you know."

"That captain, is a long story."

"Data, Dr. Crusher has told me about the many missions your Enterprise has been involved in, and I know you have participated in time travel."

"Yes captain, that is also part of the long story."

"Well then, Data, why don't we just look at this whole adventure as an excursion in time travel."

"But captain, we have not traveled to your time, you have traveled to ours and most curiously did it through a holodeck program."

Kirk nodded, partially in amusement, partially in agreement. "You're right Mr. Data, extraordinary isn't it."

They had arrived at the wooden and glass doors leading to the lounge and Kirk moved to face Data. He put his hand on the android's shoulder, "You're not a real human being but I can feel your body warmth." Kirk moved his hand to cover his own heart. "I may not be the original Kirk, but I am real."

Data looked steadfastly into Kirk's eyes, and eventually said, "Yes captain, I think I understand."

Kirk extended his hand to Data, and touched the android's arm. "From one real being to another. In many ways you possess more humanity than you realize."

"Thank you sir." Data watched Kirk enter through the doors. He arched his eyebrow and mumbled, "fascinating!"

---------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

**__**

Chapter 8

Kirk made his way back to the table just as Deanna had risen and pushed her chair in, preparing to go as Beverly had requested. Turning to the captain, she hastily said, "Well it's getting late, and I have some files to go over. Goodnight captain, Beverly." She turned to Crusher, nodded and then made her way out, her eyes smoldering with frustration.

"Are you okay, doctor?" Jim asked, noticing that her face was masked with annoyance. He brushed a lock of her hair away while looking down into her eyes.

"I don't want this to end." Beverly whispered, her hand moved to rest on Kirk's arm.

He stared down at her, "I know."

The hour was late, Kirk and Beverly found themselves desperately trying to avoid the inevitable, but finally it came.

"Well doctor is there someplace on your Enterprise I can get some sleep?"

The doctor fidgeted and with a most discomforting expression, hesitated on the words, "Captain's quarters are. . . "

"Are not mine." Kirk finished.

She was thankful he didn't want to go to Jean-Luc's quarters. It just wouldn't be right. Beverly breathed a sigh of relief and continued with a much more relaxed response, "Our guest quarters are very comfortable."

"That will be fine," Kirk responded, standing and pulling out the chair for Beverly.

They walked slowly through the now almost empty corridor and boarded the turbolift to deck five. On their way to the suite, both remained silent each wondering about the future.

When they reached a set of highly polished black and chrome doors, once again both adults felt uncomfortable. Kirk clasped and unclasped his hands in front of him in an uncharacteristically nervous habit. "Would you like to spend a little more time talking?" Kirk asked standing close to Beverly.

She wanted nothing better than to spend the night with Kirk, but Deanna's words still echoed in her ears. "No, I think it would be best if I leave."

"Well then at least show me around." Kirk cajoled. "I, umm, might not be able to find the shower," he smiled mischievously.

"Mmm," she answered acquiescing and entering the room.

The room indeed was very comfortable and decorated in a soothing combination of blues and greens. The lighting was subdued and the entire ambiance was tranquil. There were all kinds of subtle touches that helped create a calming feeling to the room. 

Directly across the entranceway, was a deeply cushioned divan. Above the seating arrangement was recessed pot lighting, giving the area a sort of closed in, protective feeling. But the most spectacular feature was the window expanse backing this entire area. The coldness of space accentuated even more, the warmth of the room. Far to the left there was an entrance to what Kirk imagined was the sleeping area. The room in which they were standing was large and it occurred to the captain that there had indeed been many, many changes in the Enterprise. 

On numerous occasions in his career, especially lately when he traveled on behalf of Starfleet, sleeping quarters lacked this air of quiet serenity and formality.

He felt quite at ease here on this ship, in this room and with this woman. This had been a most extraordinary day. In the late morning he had met Spock at Starfleet headquarters for lunch. Later on he had addressed the graduating class. He was sitting in the lounge when Picard had walked in. This morning it had been 2292 and here he was, once again on the Enterprise albeit the Enterprise 'E' and the year was 2371. It was seventy-nine years later and it all seemed like a dream, an impossible, crazy dream. 

He slowly turned a complete circle. "Beverly, this is beautiful!" He regarded her tenderly and walked slowly until he was standing so close, he inhaled the heady fragrance of her perfume.

She looked deep into his hazel eyes, knowing instinctively what was about to happen. Just before his lips touched hers, she thought once more about the advice, Deanna had given her. His lips drove the last vestiges of Deanna from her mind. They were warm and he held her face cupped in his hands.

Looking down at this woman, he thought aloud, "I know it's crazy, but I can't help it." With one hand he again brushed a lock of her soft auburn hair from her face. Lowering his mouth he kissed her earlobe and moved his lips lower meeting hers.

Beverly was caught in a torrent of emotion, her needs firing her instincts and she moved her arms to encircle his neck and turned her face to nestle beneath his chin. "I agree captain."

They moved to the bed and with his strong sure touch Jim gently held her close. Once more he kissed her, as their hearts touched. The tips of his fingers found the pulse in her neck and his touch moved slowly lower.

He whispered, "Are you sure you want this Beverly?"

One word escaped her lips, "Yes."

* * * *

Several hours later, Beverly woke to find Jim lying on his side, watching her.

"Jim, why are you staring at me. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No nothing's wrong. No! That's a lie. Yes something is wrong. I don't want to leave all this. I know this isn't the way things should be. I'm not supposed to be here. Your captain is God knows where, and I've just made love to the most wonderful woman I've ever met. And once again either sooner or later, it will all be over." 

Kirk moved to the side of the bed and sat on its edge.

Beverly moved closer and ran her soft fingers over the taut muscles in his back. "I don't know what to say Jim. You're so different, then any other man. I feel so safe with you."

Without turning to her he responded, "Picard asked me if I ever regretted not marrying or having a family. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know what to say."

He leaned over and kissed her, touching her body once more making her skin burn where his fingers touched. Smiling, he slipped in once more beside her and gathered her in his arms. As his hands moved over her body she gasped and closed her eyes. He bent his lips to her ear and as his hot breath sent shivers up her back she heard him say, "Now here I am with you, and I don't want it to end." 

* * * *

When the signal came, Jim awoke finding himself entwined with the woman he was falling in love with.

"Data to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here," he answered sleepily.

"Captain we have located the Ferengi pirates."

"On my way, Commander," he answered, the sleep gone from his voice.

"Sorry sweetheart," he whispered giving Beverly a goodbye kiss as he rose to dress.

Within five minutes, Kirk showered and dressed in the Starfleet uniform Beverly had ordered from the clothing replicator. Leaving his quarters he turned and looked back at her. "I don't want this to end," he said. His voice was deep and personal.

"Neither do I," came the answer as the doors parted for him.

As Kirk rode the turbolift he smoothed out the tunic of his Starfleet uniform, and fingered the Captain's pips.

"Well, they're not as comfortable as they used to be," he mused. "Actually nothing is like it used to be." he reasoned.

Entering the bridge, he looked around and felt a sudden rush of deja'vu. This place felt like he really belonged here.

Kirk walked to the command chair as Data was leaving. "Data what is our situation?"

"We are currently orbiting the Federation research outpost of La Haelis. Ship's sensors have located a Ferengi ship trying to remain unnoticed on the lee of the planet's moon."

"Mr. Worf," Kirk turned to the Klingon. Seeing him standing there still gave Kirk an uncomfortable feeling. So much had changed, but would he be able to handle the changes? That was going to be the hardest thing, he decided. "What is their weaponry?"

"Their weapon complement is similar to that of ours, sir." The reply was immediate.

Kirk looked at Data, "Commander what is the condition of the outpost?"

"They were hit by the Ferengi pirates within the last 1.2 hours. They have sustained heavy damage to their reactor core and environmental controls. Life support is minimal. There are several dead and many wounded. Our sensors have been able to detect the transport of much of the Federation equipment to the Ferengi ship."

Kirk decided the first thing that would be needed, would be medical attention. He tapped his communicator, "Kirk to Dr. Crusher."

"Yes Jim," she quickly answered.

"Prepare to receive dead and injured from the outpost La Haelis."

"On my way, Captain." Her voice suddenly took on a serious, professional tone. Jim knew her mind had now turned to her duties. He was secretly thankful for something to take his mind off holodecks and things like that.

"Captain, the Ferengis are continuing to transport and are preparing to engage thrusters."

Elation spread though his body, his nerves tensing ready for action. "Kirk to engineering."

"La Forge here Captain."

"You are to transport to the surface and repair the damages sustained on the outpost."

"Yes sir, on my way to transporter room one." The young Engineering Chief reminded Kirk of another engineer close to his heart. He had often called Scotty a 'miracle worker'. He idly wondered if Scotty would have been able to work one of his miracles now.

"Geordi, keep me apprised. Coordinate transport of the injured with Dr. Crusher. Out."

Deanna rose from her seat and faced Kirk. "Shall I help with the injured, Captain?"

Kirk thought for a moment, "No Counselor, I think I might need you here."

Deanna sat back down, a little upset. She had figured that Beverly might need an extra hand, but come to think of it, there were probably enough personnel in sickbay without her. He was right. This would most likely be the spot where she would be needed.

"Commander Data," Kirk said turning to the android sitting on his right, "Do we know for certain, that this group of Ferengis are indeed the infamous pirates?"

"Yes sir. We have compared engine emissions and have found an exact duplication between ion traces found at each of the outposts and this ship."

Then it was certain. Now it was time for Kirk to step into action. "Mr. Worf," Kirk announced getting up from the command chair. "Open hailing frequencies."

"Frequency opened," Worf announced.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk, of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Identify yourselves." His voice dripped of authority and command.

The forward screen blinked and the image of a Ferengi appeared. The initial sight caught Kirk just slightly off guard. He had a black ragged patch over his left eye and a long jagged scar that crossed his right cheek, with smaller scars near his chin. His cranial protrusions were marked and blemished and seemed to have sustained damage from what Kirk postulated were many battles.

With his good eye, he squinted and looked long and hard at Kirk before he spoke. His voice came over the speaker raspy and harsh sounding, "I am known as Kan'da, Dai Mon of the Ferengi vessel 'Daagh'. You are interfering with our mission. Move aside Federation puppets!" 

Kirk realized this Ferengi was different than the last one he had talked to. Gone were the patronizing, scheming traits, seemingly replaced by raw anger and hatred.

"Your mission! What exactly is your mission Kan'da?"

"We offer our assistance due to the unfortunate accident that seems to have occurred on the outpost." Kan'da smiled exposing a mouthful of crooked, spiked, discolored teeth, and added. "Move aside now!"

Kirk placed his hands on his hips and stood, legs slightly apart and answered, "I don't think I can do that today, Kan'da." He paused and took a couple of steps closer to the forward screen. Clasping his hands behind him, he presented a more looming sight. Before he continued, he took a deep breath. "As a matter of fact I believe it is you who caused this devastation and I plan to halt your little trek of terror."

Seconds ticked by as Kirk waited for Kan'da's reply. The Ferengi continued to stare at his counterpart and smile until he finally retorted, "And how do you propose to accomplish that, human?" The Ferengi asked, allowing a sneer to contort his features.

Kirk took his eyes off the Ferengi and turned to Worf, "Are they still transporting equipment?"

"Yes sir."

Kirk made the movement of his hand across his neck.

"Frequencies closed."

"Mr. Worf, configure a series of photon torpedoes to detonate just close enough to their ship's hull to raise their blood pressure. Assuming of course they have a blood pressure." 

Kirk looked over at Troi hoping for an affirmative sign. Instead, the Betazoid shrugged her shoulders unknowingly.

"Counselor, what do you sense from this delightful young man?"

"Sorry Captain, but Ferengis are one of the few races our empathic abilities are lost on."

Kirk looked at her, defeat crossing his face, "Oh great!"

The Klingon announced within a few seconds, "Firing sequence locked in captain."

"The next time they begin to transport, fire lieutenant."

The crew watched the forward screen and the brilliant flashes that lit up the darkness.

"Hail the Ferengi ship, Mr. Worf." Kirk ordered, still standing his ground.

Once more the image of Kan'da appeared on the screen, and Worf announced they were tied in, Kirk laid out his terms.

"We are very serious, Kan'da. You will not have the opportunity to ravage this or any other outpost again. We will enforce this order in anyway we have to."

"Let us not dicker anymore, Federation puppets, you will pay!" The Ferengi looked to his right and gave a slight nod.

Worf alerted Kirk. "The Ferengis are powering up their phaser banks! Shields being lowered! They're firing!"

Jim whirled around and took the command seat while screaming out the orders, "Red alert! Aim for their belly! Fire phasers!"

Worf tapped the fire command pads and the Enterprise began its barrage. The Ferengi pirates retaliated.

"Captain," Data began, "We are losing shield integrity. Down to 62 per cent. Rerouting bilateral energy to the forward shields."

"Once more Worf." Kirk's orders shot out. "Alternate photon bursts. Keep them guessing. Make them wonder what we'll hit next."

Deanna abruptly looked towards Kirk sensing for the first time just what kind of man Kirk was. His determination and love for what he was doing was intense. She had the impression of being caught in an extremely powerful vortex of emotion. Around her the tension was almost overwhelming and ordinarily she would have to put a series of mind blocks around her senses. For the time being though, Deanna decided she wanted to learn about this man as much as possible. There was still a chance he could be an alien, cleverly posing as Kirk. By keeping her senses alert, she would be able to detect the smallest thought of malevolence. When Kirk turned to her though and they locked glances, she felt she knew this man as well as she had come to know Jean-Luc. She was touched by his love for this life. It was as if she were looking at Kirk with a new level of understanding.

"Captain, decks eight though fourteen, are reporting damages, but no serious injuries." Taking a breath the Klingon added, "A second Ferengi ship is approaching at high warp."

It seemed that Kan'da was informed about the approaching vessel at the same moment.

Worf hastily announced, "The 'Daagh' is hailing us sir." With every muscle in his body tight and his thoughts clear and sharp, Kirk ordered, "On screen."

Dai Mon Kan'da appeared and turned his attention once again to Kirk.

"Now human, look at what you have done." He held up a short knurled finger and pointed at the screen. "I promise you Kirk, this does not end here. You and I will meet again, and at that time I will allow you to personally experience the skills of Ferengi torture!" 

Kan'da turned to one of his officers off screen and screamed an order while pounding on his armrest. Swinging around to face the Captain he sneered and made a slight bowing motion. At the last second before the transmission ceased, he raised his head and his anger and rancor reached across the soundlessness of space and he bellowed his hatred of Kirk.

Data turned slightly towards Kirk from his seat at ops, "The 'Daagh' is moving away, and readying to engage warp engines. Shall I plot a course to follow?"

"Hold your position, Mr. Data. Keep cool."

At this comment, Data cocked his head, "Sir, my internal temperature sensors keep my body a steady thirty-seven degrees Celsius."

Kirk merely glanced over at the android and seemed to suddenly find something on the floor very interesting. After several seconds, the captain regained his composure. 

"Open hailing frequencies to the new ship. Company's coming, everybody put on a smile." Kirk muttered through clenched teeth.

Kirk discerned movement beside him. He turned his head to see Beverly taking her place beside Troi. He looked at her questioningly.

"Captain," she whispered, "all casualties are aboard and doing well."

Worf looked up surprised as he announced to Kirk in his deep resonating voice, "Captain, they are hailing us."

Kirk took one last look at Beverly before taking a deep breath, "On screen Mr. Worf." Immediately the screen was filled by the image of another Ferengi. "Oh my God! Not another one," Kirk murmured.

Before Kirk could address the Ferengi, the alien began, "I am Zurach. Aid to Grand Nagus Zek, aboard the vessel 'A'rone claxx'."

Kirk stared at the image and mused aloud. "Jeez they all look the same." 

The bridge crew grinned at his remark as he addressed the stranger with impatience descending into his voice . "And I am Captain Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. We are in pursuit of a band of Ferengi pirates."

Zurach seemed to pull himself up a little higher and putting on a wide smile, which in turn narrowed his beady little eyes even more. "These pirates you talk about captain, how do you know they are Ferengi?" His voice wasn't as coarse as Kan'da's. Instead it was whining with an air of patronizing tenacity.

In an instant Kirk was able to discern that this Ferengi didn't possess the anger or the hatred that embodied Kan'da. This alone told Kirk that dealing with Zurach was going to be a lot easier. "Because I was in the middle of talking to them when you arrived on the scene and they took off."

"Captain, I hope you don't think that the activities of a renegade band of thieves would be sanctioned by the Ferengi High Council. It would certainly grieve us to no end if you considered all Ferengis are to be measured by the actions of one or even a few. We like to maintain close ties with the Federation. It would not be advantageous for the Ferengi and the Federation to be at odds. 

We have spent much time and effort in maintaining relations between the two. In order that we might clear up any misunderstood issues, might I suggest that we grant you an audience with the Grand Nagus."

Kirk grinned, "You're going to grant **_US_** an audience?"

"Yes, specifically in order to help you any way we can," whined Zurach.

Kirk turned his head to glance at Deanna. Her only response was to lift her eyebrows and pull back the corner of her mouth. She spoke volumes with this grimace.

The Ferengi continued in his nasally voice. "We believe it would be in both our best interests to attempt to straighten this matter out. Believe me, this Ferengi acts only from his own selfishness."

Kirk hesitated answering Zurach. One part of his logic told him he should be in hot pursuit of Kan'da, while on the other hand, his Starfleet reasoning helped him to see the importance of continued good relations with the Ferengi. 

Even though he had never before met a Ferengi and really could care less, this was now the twenty-fourth century and he knew he had to respect Starfleet regulations. The captain turned to Worf and again made the motion of drawing his hand across his throat.

"Frequency closed," the Klingon declared .

Kirk looked down at the pensive face of the Betazoid counselor. "Counselor, even though you can't sense anything from these Ferengis. What does your gut say?"

Deanna smiled. So this was how Kirk reacted when times got tough...through his gut. No one could dispute that in some cases, when your gut told you something was either right or wrong, chances were, the feeling was correct. Picard on the other hand, rarely reacted merely with a gut-level response . He mixed this type of feeling with good solid reasoning, and he was rarely wrong. But nonetheless, the person in command was Kirk and it was her job to counsel those who needed it. Right now Kirk needed her perceptions , and although she couldn't 'sense' anything from the Ferengi, she could do as he asked and rely on her gut feelings.

"It seems likely that he would be requesting a meeting only if it were to serve his own purposes. I believe his reasons to be purely selfish."

Kirk nodded in understanding but continued to try to press his point. "Do you perceive there is anything we could learn from this Grand Nagus?"

"Captain, I believe they think they can get some information from us."

Before Kirk could answer, Deanna rose and stood along side Kirk. "Captain Kirk, may I make a suggestion?"

Kirk looked at Deanna. His eyes took in her beauty and he briefly imagined holding her and burying his hands in her full dark curls. As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he realized that she would probably sense his feelings. He set his mind purposefully and drove the images away. 

In the instant that all this happened, Deanna arched an eyebrow and cleared her throat. She was amused to notice a slight blush cross his features. It made this legendary super hero descend a couple of steps down the pedestal. Well at least in her mind, it did.

"I suggest that a meeting with the Grand Nagus might shed some light on this pirate. At the least we could learn something about his motives. I really feel we would have much more to gain than to lose by meeting with them."

Kirk thought briefly and he decided Deanna might just be right. "I have only one problem counselor. Just exactly what is a Grand Nagus?"

Deanna smiled, "Well I guess you might call him, 'the big cheese'."

Kirk nodded, "Sounds wonderful, I can't wait. Hopefully not more problem than it's worth. Mr. Worf, open hailing frequencies."

The Klingon complied with the captain's request. Kirk took a deep breath and put on his most diplomatic expression. "Zurach, aid to the Grand Nagus, we would be pleased to have you and your party join us for dinner. Say, in about two hours?"

Zurach's eyes fairly shone with delight. "Ah, aboard you ship, hmm,...on behalf of the Grand Nagus, we will be pleased to grant upon a representative of the United Federation of Planets, the distinction of dining with his eminence. You will of course make all the necessary preparations, and arrangements in order to comply with the Grand Nagus's wishes and his expectations."

Kirk glanced hastily at the counselor. "As a matter of fact I will personally see to it that Counselor Troi is put in charge of any special arrangements you might require." 

He winked at Deanna and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders. She pursed her full lips and narrowed her eyes at him. And in that one expression she let Kirk know he was coming dangerously close to pushing his limit with her.

Zurach turned his attention to Deanna and moved closer to the screen to afford himself a better view of her. One hand came up and he absentmindedly stroked his outer earlobe. He ran his tongue over a row of misshapen discolored upper teeth and lips. "Of course, my dear you will serve the Grand Nagus his dinner without any of those horrid outer coverings you human females insist on wearing."

Although Deanna's face remained frozen in a smile, every officer on the bridge was aware of her hands clenching so tightly they could hear the cracking sounds her knuckles made as she answered under her breath, "When pigs fly!"

Kirk's head snapped to the side as he stared at the counselor, his mouth slightly askew and eyebrows arched in disbelief.

The Ferengis expression also froze, eyes narrowed as he asked, "What did you say, female?"

"Oh I'm sure the Grand Nagus will be very pleased Zurach," she said, fairly spitting each word out.

Zurach allowed his tongue to make another pass over his teeth and lips and as he looked up at Kirk, he abruptly ended the transmission.

Deanna turned her attention to Kirk. Before she could say anything, Kirk jumped in, "Counselor Troi, I appreciate your expertise in these diplomatic times. I know that this evening will be quite enjoyable."

"Don't push it Captain!" and with that Deanna turned and strode purposefully up the ramp to the turbolift. Her stride causing her raven curls to bounce in a rhythmic beat that fairly shouted with indignation. 

She turned after entering the lift and Kirk imagined he could actually feel the daggers shot from her eyes.

Kirk looked sheepishly at Data. "Commander maybe you could, umm, let Counselor Troi know how much I appreciate her help."

At this point, Beverly rose from her seat, "Captain, maybe I could go and see if Deanna needs any help."

Kirk breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes, yes of course Dr. Crusher. I would appreciate that."

Beverly moved to the turbolift without another word. As she entered, she turned and gave Jim a little lopsided grin. 

After Beverly was gone, Kirk sat down with a thud. He put his hand on his forehead, closed his eyes and shook his head, amazed that after eighty years he still couldn't understand women.

"She will be fine captain," Data offered, "Ferengis are not Counselor Troi's favorite dinner guests."

"I don't think they are going to be mine either," Kirk muttered.

* * * *

Kirk was trying to adjust his formal tunic as he entered the transporter room. The rest of the senior bridge crew were there, similarly attired. He figured this was Deanna's way of getting even. She had insisted on dress uniforms in respect to the Grand Nagus. 

As he passed Data to take his place at the head of the receiving line, he muttered. "One hundred years and they still can't make these damn uniforms anymore comfortable then they were in my day." 

He took a sidelong glance at the rest of the officers and it occurred to him that Counselor Troi seemed to have a very defiant set to her chin. She turned and gave him a peculiar smile. He nodded to her and sent a message, telepathically, "Sorry. I give up. I apologize." He noticed her odd smile gave way to one of impishness.

Kirk shook his head slowly, wondering why he had ever agreed to this dinner. He hoped that whatever they learned would be worth being not only uncomfortably dressed, but also reaping the effects of a female's wrath.

"You may transport the Ferengi party, chief. Hope the good towels are out, company's coming."

Five forms materialized and Kirk had to concentrate in order to prevent himself from laughing at their appearance. He had met a lot of alien lifeforms in his day, but these little guys were something else. 

The central figure was, as assumed The Grand Nagus. He was a stooped little man with wizened, hairy features. His earlobes were flattened and hanging limply like wind flaps. Deeply recessed into the lined and sagging face were two tiny, black ,beady eyes. 

The four other Ferengis were obviously much younger. Each one's head and earlobes were slightly different. 

As the party of five stepped down from the transporter platform, Kirk noticed the cane the elder Ferengi carried. Its highly polished wooden surface was almost as bent and knurled as its owner.

"Grand Nagus, so good to finally meet you," Kirk began. "Allow me to introduce you to my staff." As Kirk escorted the flamboyant little man, he introduced each officer.

"This is Lieutenant Worf, Chief of Tactical and Security." The Grand Nagus was as tall as Worf's chest and as the Ferengi tilted his head upward to meet the Klingon's icy stare, Worf muttered, "Nice head." 

Kirk stroked his face in an effort to physically hold back his grin.

Moving to the right, "This is Commander Data." Before Kirk could go on, the Ferengi chortled, "How much would you sell this one for?"

Kirk's composure was surely being stretched to the limit. "Sorry, he's not for sale."

"No?" replied the Ferengi screwing up his face and inspecting the android up and down, "Well if you change your mind, look me up." The Ferengis tone was snivelling and each time he spoke, Kirk had the mental picture of someone scraping their fingernails across an old-fashioned black board.

Data's reaction to this exchange was only a raised eyebrow.

"This is Dr. Beverly Crusher, ships medical chief."

The Grand Nagus looked the doctor up and down several times and smiled, exposing a mouth only half filled with discolored tooth stumps, and announced, "I think I'm just about due for a checkup."

Beverly smirked and bent down in order to bring her face close to and on the same level as the Ferengis. "Oh good. I've got some new proctology equipment, I've just been dying to try out!"

As the rest of the welcoming line erupted into a chorus of coughs and wheezes, the Grand Nagus physically jumped back, surprise etched in every line and wrinkle on his face. "Too bad doctor, but I have my own personal physician." he retorted, pretentiously.

Moving to the end of the line, Kirk introduced Troi. "And this is Deanna Troi, ships' counselor. The Ferengi gave her a wide smile exposing more tooth stumps. "Mmm, yes, I heard about you Counselor. I see you have covered yourself in defiance to my aide's instructions."

Deanna refrained from making a response, instead offering the Grand Nagus, the coldest expression she could muster. The Ferengi turned towards the door and muttered, "No matter my dear, later then." Deanna responded in a similarly hushed response, "Not in your lifetime."

Holodeck C had been programmed to serve as an elegant dining area, and as the entourage made their way, Kirk had the opportunity to chat with the Grand Nagus. It was hard to make small talk with someone who looked like a little old elf.

"So is this your first visit aboard a Federation starship, Grand Nagus?"

"Actually it is," the Ferengi answered in his irritating voice, "although many Ferengis have had the pleasure before I."

Kirk had to hold himself back from laughing. The aged sovereign gasped repeatedly in wonderment at the technologically advanced interior of the Enterprise as they moved through it. Kirk likened it to a couple of country bumpkins who venture out into the big city. He remembered how astonished he was with the wonderment of this new ship when he first arrived. He could only imagine what the old Ferengi must be experiencing .

When the holodeck doors opened, the Grand Nagus beheld the sight before him in reverent silence. Deanna had truly outdone herself. She had fashioned the chamber into a grand dining facility straight out of the history books. 

Heavy crystal chandeliers hung from an ornately embossed ceiling. Thick red carpeting was so plush their feet seemed to sink into the surface. Velvet draperies resplendent with embroidered designs covered the walls. The dining table itself was sumptuously covered in pale damask set with elaborate dishes with an edged gilt design delicately fashioned into tiny leaves. The glassware adorning each place setting was delicate crystal. There were water goblets, wine glasses and even tiny liquor cups, each held aloft on diminutive golden cherub pedestals. 

It occurred to Kirk that it was going to be tricky for his guests to deftly handle such delicate table service with their fat, knurly fingers. 

Waiters and waitresses stood along side the lengthy table. Each waiter wore a tuxedo style uniform with long tails and crisply starched shirts. Their collars stood high and rigid. Draped over gloved hands were white serving towels. The female waiting staff wore long crimson velvet dresses with tightly cinched waists, and very low décolleté lace bodices. They stood poised to serve the meal.

Kirk stood at the entrance to the chamber and took the time to take in all the sumptuous details. Almost speechless, he coughed and whispered, "Nice job Counselor."

As Kirk was passing Data through the doors, he leaned towards the android and whispered, "Maybe we should count the silverware before they leave."

Data looked puzzled and he decided he could not quite understand the Captain's last order. So, just after everyone was formally seated Data began, "one, two, three, four, five, six..."

Each person at the table stopped talking one by one, with the Grand Nagus being the last. They all turned to stare at the android. Deanna looked quizzically at him and asked, "Excuse me Data, what are you doing?"

In louder than necessary tones, Data announced, "Captain Kirk has instructed me to count the silverware before our guests leave. I have decided that in order to get an accurate count it would be important to know how many pieces we have to start with, so before we engage in conversation it might be a good time to start counting so that..."

"Data, Data. I'm sure that will not be necessary." Troi jumped in, giving each guest a wide warm smile but secretly enjoying the embarrassment she knew Kirk would be suffering at this moment.

The entire party turned towards the very red, very flustered captain. Kirk just sat there, eyes closed, astonished that even after eighty years, his manners were still not Emily Post.

The parties were well into their meal when the elderly Ferengi looked across at Kirk. "Captain, I have quite a penchant for Romulan ale. By any chance, might you have a bottle stashed away for a moment like this?"

Kirk smiled and shook his head, "Sorry your eminence. Romulan ale once got me into a lot of trouble. Now it's strictly synthahol, although even without the ale, I seem to be doing a good job on my very own." He caught the eye of Deanna, and she merely smiled at his remark, letting him silently know, she agreed with his statement.

"Tell me Nagus," Kirk went on, "this pirate of yours..."

"Mine? He's not mine. I don't even know what you are talking about."

The captain leaned back in his chair. "You don't know who or you don't know how he is getting away with what he is doing. Which is it your excellence?"

The sagging skin of the aged Ferengi jiggled with emotion. "Just what are you implying, Kirk?"

"What I am saying is that maybe, just maybe this rogue is running around and he's out of your control."

The Ferengi drew himself up, tossed his chin and replied, "I do not know what you are talking about."

At this point Kirk leaned forward his chin resting in his left upturned palm. "Do you mean this pirate has been traipsing all over the quadrant, pillaging from the Federation, selling equipment to the Romulans and whoever else, at huge profits and they haven't cut the big cheese in for a percentage? My, my!"

The Grand Nagus abruptly stood up and drove his hand in a thunderous clap on the table, rattling the crystal and upending the tiny carafe of red wine at his place setting. "What are you Federation puppets insinuating? I can't control my people?"

Kirk stood and pronounced. "That's exactly what I am saying." He added a lopsided grin which affirmed how absurd he found these aliens.

"I don't have to stay here and be insulted." The Ferengi waved to his party. "Grand Nagus Zek of the proud Ferengi people refuses to take this kind of insult for some half-crazed renegade. He's after the Federation on his own steam. He blames them for the death of his parents and out to revenge them. He is not sharing any of his profits with me. He works totally on his own. At least until we get hold of him that is. We have never been so insulted in all our lives. Consider this dinner FINISHED! Please escort us back to the transporter room so we can leave this run down derelict and return to our own ship."

At that point Deanna pushed her chair back and stood up. "Captain I would be delighted to show our guests the way."

Within minutes of the departure of the Ferengis, the entire crew was back on the bridge. "Mr. Data, have you tracked the 'Daagh'?"

"Yes captain, we are able to follow the ion trail. The heading will take her to the outpost at Naylest 19. Course plotted and laid in."

"Engage," Kirk commanded as he settled back in the captain's chair.

Before Kirk's orders were carried out, Worf announced, "Captain, we are receiving an urgent message from Commander Riker."

Kirk looked over at Data questioningly.

"Commander Riker, the first officer is presently on the research station at T'ebroc, to coordinate repairs." 

"On screen, Mr. Worf." Kirk requested. He sat back in the command chair mentally preparing himself for what he expected might be a problem.

Worf allowed a low growl to escape his lips. "We have only audio, Captain."

"Well then open channels Lieutenant, and Data, maybe you should take this call." Data hesitated for only a second and then, "Commander, this is Data."

"Where's the captain, Data, I believe we have just about finished all that we can here."

Data began, "Captain Picard is currently unable to respond sir. He is apparently missing."

A startled Riker asked, "What the hell is going on there, Data?"

Kirk leaned over and whispered to the android, "Maybe we better go back and pick him up Data. We can explain it all then."

Data nodded in agreement and then, "Commander, we are returning to T'ebroc. We will arrive in two hours, twenty-four minutes at warp five."

"I'll be waiting Data. Riker out."

Kirk turned to the ensign at ops, "You heard the man, let's go."

* * * *

As the exchange between Riker and Data ended, two human forms materialized outside the bridge.

"Oh good. Do you have any idea what's going to happen now that the bearded wonder is going to return, my little lovely?"

A frown crossed the female's face. Her forehead creased in deep thought. "Don't get excited. Don't worry. I've got things under control. I can handle this."

The male turned, crouched down so that their faces were level. "What, me worry? That's a human emotion." He snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving only the gentle tinkling of his fading laughter. In seconds his female companion followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

Kirk stood alone in the conference room, staring out of the full-length window. Data and Deanna had gone to the transporter room to meet Riker as he was beamed aboard from the research station. Standing here viewing the vast expanse of space that was surrounding him, it occurred to Kirk that being on this ship felt very much at home.

"It never changes," he muttered, walking the length of the room, never taking his eyes from the scene of beauty. "The stars never change. The peacefulness of the unknown darkness holds such mysteries, waiting for us to solve. How can I give all this up? This is where I belong. This is where I must be!" 

He heard the others entering the room and turned to face the returning first officer. He nodded at Will, and held out his hand. "It's good to meet you Commander Riker."

Riker accepted the hand in his own firm grip, noting that Kirk's calm and casual expression belied the solid, demanding grasp. "I'm not quite sure I know what to say to you," he acknowledged.

Kirk turned to the android, "Data have you acquainted Commander Riker with what has taken place?"

Data glanced quickly at Riker, noting the darkened scowl which had settled on the officer's face. "Yes sir, I have."

Riker looked at Kirk suspiciously, "I'd like to hear it from you Captain."

Kirk pointed to a chair. Riker was quite a bit taller than Kirk and Jim needed to be in full control at this moment. He decided that he wanted to face Riker eye to eye. "Have a seat Commander."

Will took a quick glance at Data and Deanna, and made the familiar gesture of pulling on his tunic before he took his usual seat. Putting on his most serious expression Will turned to the seat Kirk now occupied, the one in which Jean-Luc usually sat. He began, his attitude icy, "Go ahead Captain Kirk, I'm listening."

Once more Jim recounted the story of the holodeck accident. He finished with a deep breath and, "I hope I will have your support Commander."

"Support for what Captain? What do you plan to do?"

"I am in command of the Enterprise Riker, and I need to know how you feel about that!" 

Riker briefly mulled over what Kirk had said. He would need to check out Kirk's unbelievable story. It was obvious that the rest of the crew had been taken in by this person claiming to be Jim Kirk. But Riker wasn't about to fall for this deception. He knew he needed to keep his wits about him. He would find out exactly what had happened to Jean-Luc, and if he had to, he would gladly risk his life in order to rescue his captain. He decided that he needed to gain Kirk's confidence. It was imperative that he not arouse Kirk's suspicions. 

If this were an alien impersonating Jim Kirk, he would need to stall for time so he could devise a plan. As he began to answer the captain, an escape plan began to tickle at his consciousness. "Before I can answer that Captain, I need to contact Starfleet."

Data interrupted, "Commander that was the first thing Captain Kirk had us do."

Riker was unable to hide his surprise. Either all this was really what happened, or this stranger had somehow fooled the rest of the crew. He questioned the android, "And what was their reply Data?"

Data slightly lowered the timbre of his voice to emphasize what he was about to say. "Starfleet has supported Captain Kirk's command decision. Until the holodeck accident can be reversed, the present situation is to be maintained and supported. They agreed to have him assume command of the ship."

Deanna felt Will's skepticism, and decided she should give Will her impressions. "Will, he really believes that he is Captain Kirk. I sense no secrecy from this man. I am not aware of any falsehoods about who he thinks he is."

Before anyone else said anything, Kirk tapped his communicator, "Mr. Worf."

"Yes Captain."

"Please apprise Starfleet we now have the first officer aboard. Inform them we will continue in the pursuit of the Ferengi pirates."

"Yes Captain," came the Klingon's reply.

Will shook his head and tried to figure out how Worf had been duped into believing this was Kirk.

Kirk pushed back his chair and stood looking down at Riker, "If there's nothing else, ladies and gentlemen, let's get back to work."

The crew stood and quickly left the room. As Deanna passed Will she lightly touched his arm and drew close. "From an empathic point of view, he is telling the truth. We don't know how or why this happened, but I do accept that he believes he is Kirk."

Will brushed the side of Deanna's face and smiled back at her. "Even she believes this absurd story," he thought as he watched her leave the room. He knew he had to come up with some answers to the many questions running through his mind.

Kirk noticed that Riker seemed to be waiting for him. "Something you wanted to say, Commander?"

"I am second in command, and I believe the Enterprise should now be placed under my control," Riker told Kirk in the most authoritative manner he could muster.

"I can understand your logic and I respect you for this Commander but unfortunately I am going to have to decline your request." Kirk responded, in the most no nonsense tone he could.

Will looked intensely at Kirk, knitted his brows, and asked, "May I inquire why Captain? What exactly is your purpose here? I don't know if I really believe there was some kind of holodeck accident. How is it that you are here now?"

Kirk looked thoughtfully at Riker, "You know Will, I don't know how it happened, and I don't know why it happened, but what I do know, is that right now, right here, I am in command of the Starship Enterprise. I also know that you are _my_first officer."

Riker's eyes opened widely. "Might I ask Captain, just what steps you are taking to find out what happened to Captain Picard?"

"Data and Geordi are working on a way to reverse what has happened. I'm really not sure how successful they have been."

Jim decided he liked Riker. He seemed to be a straightforward officer, obviously fiercely loyal. Will reminded him of Spock in a way. Both men would stop at nothing to save their captains. Kirk also knew that Riker was the consummate Starfleet officer. For that reason alone, he knew he would be able to count on the commander when he had to.

Riker grasped his hands behind his back. "I'd also like to do whatever I can to help."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Of course Will, if you have some theories, please go ahead. Help them in any way you can." Kirk paused but then abruptly decided to continue. "Will I don't want to have to battle you, the way we are battling the Ferengis. I want to find those damn pirates, and put them out of business. Now you have one of two choices. You can help me in the best way a Starfleet officer can, or if you prefer, I can relieve you of duties."

Riker narrowed his eyes as he contemplated Kirk. This being who called himself Captain Kirk was surely convincing. He found himself torn by conflicting feelings. It occurred to him that maybe Kirk was responsible for Jean-Luc's disappearance. On the other hand whoever this was, he was playing his part to the hilt. He was behaving in a manner that was definitely 'Starfleet'. 

Riker made a flash decision based on what was growing as a gut feeling. Unless something occurred to change his mind, he would go along with this icon from the past, or at least until Kirk did something that would prove him to be a fraud. But he also knew that if he were wrong, he would spend the rest of his life regretting his decision. 

"What gives you the impression that I want to be relieved of duty?" he asked cynicism dripping from his voice.

Kirk merely shrugged as Riker continued, "I'm on your side Captain Kirk, and I'll help you in any way I can, because those are my duties. Not to Starfleet and not to you. It is my duty to Captain Picard." 

The two officers, more alike than they knew, contemplated each other.

Finally it was Kirk who spoke, "That's good enough for me, Will." 

Once more he held out his hand to Riker and this time Riker clasped it as firmly and solidly as he could.

Kirk returned to the bridge and took the command chair. Looking to his right he nodded as Riker sat down, and his peripheral vision discerned Deanna settling in her chair.

Kirk nodded at Deanna and Will, "Now that things are a little more settled, let's get on with our mission. Ensign plot a course to take us directly to research station Naylest 19. What's our eta?"

"Sixteen hours, twenty-five minutes at Warp 3, Captain."

"Take it easy ensign, let's not announce our arrival." Kirk had a plan, "When we get closer we will cut our engines and let our inertia carry us in. See if you can park us behind their moon."

Kirk rose, "I'll be in engineering, Commander, you have the bridge."

Will set his chin defiantly, squared his shoulders and answered, "Yes Captain."

---------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 10

**__**

Chapter 10 

As Kirk rode the turbolift to engineering he realized just how much he loved being a part of all this. Life hadn't felt this good since his last command. These last years as a 'Captain' in name only and his duties consisted mostly of addressing Starfleet cadets at one function or another. Since his last mission he had been wasting time and it surely couldn't compare to the thrill and excitement of zipping around the cosmos encountering all sorts of situations. 

The only exciting part of the whole thing was watching and enjoying the fumbling nervousness of each of his assigned young academy aides.

Besides the commencement duties, he often spoke at naval functions usually consisting of a multitude of pompous, self-serving gray-haired old fogies. He figured the most exciting thing most of them had done was to decide if their hair implants should be parted on the left side or right side. Well, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but he knew that whatever he had been doing these last years, it certainly didn't cause the heart palpitations he was currently experiencing. He felt energized, alive and he had a purpose for living each moment. He decided that no matter what, he just couldn't go back to living the kind of life he had been experiencing these last few years. 

Then he realized the folly of the situation. He had been lost for eighty years, supposedly living in a place where the normal time continuum was non-existent. Then to really die along side Picard. It seemed sort of ironic that here he was now in command of Picard's ship. He felt so alive, and so vital.

It occurred to Kirk that it was exactly these feelings of total devotion to Starfleet that had kept him from marrying and settling down. 

He remembered what Picard had told him about their brief time together in the Nexxus. Apparently he had told Picard, "Never let them promote you." If that indeed was true, then it meant sometime down the road, he too would be given a choice. The problem it would seem was that his decision might have been the wrong one.

When he reached engineering he walked over to Geordi. "Mr. La Forge, I was wondering if you could help me?"

Geordi had been working on preparing the tests for the holodeck. When he heard his name, he jumped, "Yes, Captain."

"Well Geordi, it seems as though our friendly pirates like big shiny toys and things that go bump in the night. And even if they are supposed to be fierce and vicious pirates, we can assume, at heart they are still Ferengi."

Geordi nodded, "Yes, Captain I agree. You certainly seem to be able to understand the Ferengi mentality ."

"And what is the most important thing to a Ferengi?"

Geordi thought briefly, "Personal gain."

Kirk smiled, "that's what I thought."

Geordi quietly listened to what Kirk had in mind and chuckled when he realized what the plan was and what Kirk's intentions were.

"I'll get right on it sir."

"I knew you'd like this game." Kirk said walking once more to the turbolift. Now that there was a plan in place, Jim had more personal business to attend to.

Before reaching his intended destination, the turbolift halted to pick up two other passengers. As the doors parted, Kirk looked from one to the other. He felt there was something different about these two. His instincts told him it wasn't that they were dangerous, but it was more a sense of being somehow peculiar. Also the female seemed somehow familiar.

It was like a glimpse into the distant past. He was surprised, almost startled when she turned to address him.

"Enjoying your stay on the Enterprise, Captain?"

"Yes. It's quite a ship."

"We like it too."

Kirk had to lift his head in order to face the male image. He was just about to ask him what his position on the Enterprise was, when the turbolift abruptly paused and the couple moved to depart. The woman pivoted to face Kirk. Most of her body, cloaked in its diaphanous dark garment caused her to seemingly melt in the darkness.

"Enjoy yourself Captain. I hope you accomplish all you want."

Kirk was caught off guard momentarily and the few seconds he hesitated in responding was time enough for the two to vanish as if they were apparitions fading in the cimmerian darkness.

* * * *

Deanna walked though the Sickbay doors, and found Beverly sitting in front of her computer screen. She stood quietly for several minutes watching her friend. The doctor was humming some nondescript tune as she smiled and worked on the keyboard.

It occurred to Troi, that it had been quite some time since she had heard Beverly humming. Leaning against the wall, with arms crossed, she cleared her throat in order to catch the doctor's attention.

Beverly heard the noise, and she quickly looked up. Seeing Deanna standing there her smile widened. "Deanna come on in."

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Beverly said, still smiling.

"You are always smiling lately. Obviously you must be very happy, even with a Sickbay full of casualties."

"You're right I am happy. I'm deliriously happy. I mean certainly not because of my patients, because..."

Deanna jumped in. "What's so great about a 138 year old holographic image?"

Beverly took a deep breath and while giving her a sidelong glance and wagging her finger she answered, "Deanna Troi, woman who can get any man she wants, I do believe you are jealous."

Deanna straightened up and insisted, "I guess I'm just concerned about you. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm a grown woman. I think I can handle my own personal life."

"Beverly, he's not real. He's just not real."

"Jim is real to me." Turning quickly so that her hair gave a little flip, she stared down at some invisible dot on the desk, and finally looking up at Troi through her lashes, she gave a little laugh. "He's real to me. Can't you be happy for me? I feel good. No, I feel great! Who knows what the future brings. I mean who knows what could happen."

Troi decided it was time to be the heavy, "What about Jean-Luc?"

Beverly's head snapped upwards, "What do you mean, what about Jean-Luc?"

"Shouldn't you be worried or something about him? After all you and the Captain have known each other for a long time. And Captain Picard is real."

Deanna was fiercely angry with Beverly for being so gullible. After all she certainly wouldn't have acted like Beverly. Troi wondered if she should tell the doctor about Kirk's thoughts when he first encountered the Betazoid. She quickly decided that it would only hurt her friend, so she kept quiet.

Beverly stood and faced Deanna eye to eye, took a deep breath and said, "No Deanna, right now, right today, Captain Picard is the holographic image! I'm not going to discuss this any longer."

She turned and took her seat at the computer. Watching the scrolling screen, she placed one elbow on the desk and rested her chin in her upturned palm.

"I'll see you later Counselor," she muttered as her attention became focused on the readouts.

* * * *

Once the turbolift doors closed, Kirk paused and then asked, "Computer, present location of Dr. Beverly Crusher?"

"Dr. Crusher is in sickbay."

"Well then, take me there." 

Within minutes, Kirk entered the room and saw her sitting at her desk, peering at some medical files. 

Beverly sensed someone was standing there and assumed it was probably Deanna again, so without even looking up, she said, "I told you Counselor, I am not going to discuss this any further."

"Excuse me Doc."

Beverly quickly looked up hearing Jim's voice and once more she could feel her face begin a slow blush. She gave him a little smile and shook her head. 

"I guess she just cares about me and she's trying to look out for my best interests." She sat back and looked up at the man standing before her and her heart did a complex series of flips. "How are things going Captain?"

Kirk grinned easily at Beverly. His passion for the woman surged through his body, and the fire stirred his longing. "They're good now," he replied going around her desk and pulling her up in an embrace. He drew his fingers through her silky hair and pulled her head to his lips for a hungry kiss. When their lips parted he murmured in her ear. "It seems as though we have a little spare time before the genie waves his magic wand and everything turns back into white mice and pumpkins."

Beverly looked first into his eyes, and then quickly down, not trusting herself to meet his gaze. "I still have a few things I have to do here."

Kirk's eyes shone with excitement, "How long?"

"I'll meet you in your quarters in an hour."

Once more his mouth found hers. They kissed deeply and then pulled apart once more. "I'll wait for you," he whispered. 

* * * *

Kirk walked slowly back to his quarters, savoring every minute of this new life. He left the turbolift and proceeded down the corridor to his compartment just as Worf was signaling at his door.

"Lt. Worf, Can I help you?"

"Excuse me Captain, I do not mean to disturb you. I wondered if I might spend some time talking to you."

Those words sounded familiar. Those were the exact words Picard used back at the lounge in Starfleet headquarters. The last time he heard those words, he began a most incredible journey. Kirk idly wondered what talking to this big Klingon would bring and so he invited Worf into his quarters and offered him a seat. 

Worf appeared a little uncomfortable, but grudgingly sat down. "This is damn unusual." Kirk thought watching the Klingon. It seemed not so long ago that the events of Rura Penthe took place, and now here he is about to have a little chitchat with one of his least favorite aliens. "Go ahead Lt. Worf, what's on your mind."

Worf began in his deep voice, "I have been thinking about the stories I remember hearing as a small child. My parents died while I was still very young, and I have forgotten much of the story of my grandfather and your trial. Would it be possible for you to tell me about him?"

Kirk nodded and rubbed his forehead, not relishing recalling the events. "I'm sure you already know most of the events that led to the trial on Khitomer. Why go over them now?"

"My memories are not entirely clear. I was hoping you could help fill in some of the gaps. I do not mean to overstep any boundaries Captain, but I would appreciate if you could recount them for me."

Kirk shrugged his shoulders. The memories were not entirely pleasant but if this Klingon wanted to hear them, then he was willing to oblige. 

Taking a deep breath Kirk began, "Well, the Enterprise, my Enterprise that is, had been ordered to escort Gorkon, Chancellor of the High Council to a conference that was to be held on Earth. We rendezvoused with the Klingon ship and got together that night for dinner." Kirk paused mentally comparing that dinner with the Ferengi fiasco. They were both recollections he could just as soon do without.

"It seemed that there were those on both sides including some Romulans and Vulcans who didn't want to see a Klingon-Federation Peace Treaty. They conspired together to assassinate Gorkon. 

Dr. McCoy and myself were set up to be the scapegoats and the plan was that the Federation and High Council would break relations. They came close to realizing their intentions. Had it not been for Spock, Bones and I would probably both be dead." After Kirk said this, he realized the absurdity of what he had just said. After all he really was dead. No matter what had happened on the holodeck he really was dead.

"They had developed a 'Bird of Prey' that could fire when it was cloaked."

Worf interrupted, "Yes, I seem to remember stories about a Klingon/Romulan project." Worf growled low in his throat, before going on. "I believe that such a ship leaves one without honor in battle. It does not take an astute warrior to beat an opponent when that opponent is blind. There is no honor in that kind of victory. Worf paused, made a low growl-like sound and then locked eyes with Kirk. Please continue, Captain."

"When McCoy and I were taken to Khitomer they assigned a Klingon defense attorney. Needless to say, the trial was merely an exercise in duplicity. We had no chance of acquittal." Kirk paused and momentarily closed his eyes. The images were sharp in his mind's eye and he experienced familiar pangs of prejudice. Melancholy settled on Kirk's face, "Although I had no part in Gorkon's death, I feel as responsible as those who committed the murder." 

Looking up, Kirk regarded the man who sat before him. "It's hard to change and members of my crew believed that the Federation should not include Klingons. Your grandfather tried his best, and I believe that he really accepted and believed our innocence, but his arguments were no match for Chang.

Your grandfather and Bones and I spent several hours talking before the trial. It was during this conversation that I came to realize just how ridiculous it was to fear change. He tried his best to defend us, but it was a set up right from the beginning."

Worf emitted a low growl from deep within his chest. "I remember stories of how he became a local hero, when the truth was finally told."

"Your grandfather was there when the attempted assassination was made on our own President. It was he who noticed the blood of a dead Klingon was not the right color. One of the highest officials in the Federation had disguised himself as a Klingon."

Worf continued to groan quietly.

Kirk heard the sound that Worf made, but decided to ignore it, "Just before the Enterprise left Khitomer, after the conspiracy had been revealed, your grandfather came to talk to me. He was young and strong then, and hell bent on fostering peace between the two worlds. He gave me a small medallion I have kept with me since then. 

Kirk reached inside his tunic and pulled out a small medallion, which hung around his neck on a finely woven golden mesh cord. He hesitated, briefly contemplating the disk before finally pulling it over his head.

He stared straight at the Klingon and choosing his words carefully, he began, "Lt. Worf, I have thought of this medallion as a piece of history. It was given to me by a man who believed that those who fight for peace, no matter how difficult the battle, will survive long after their bodies are nothing but dust. This coin has been with me since then. It's like my good luck charm." 

Kirk fingered the raised design on the coin face and turned it over several times before extending his hand towards Worf, the medallion entwined in his fingers.

"This opportunity of putting it into your care is like completing the circle. I always thought that while I had it, I would be able to cheat death. Obviously, according to history somehow it didn't work. So I would like you to have it. I appoint you guardian of this tie that binds two worlds. My hope is that someday you will pass it on for yet another to carry its message."

Worf gingerly put out his hand to receive the medallion. He looked at it and then deep into Kirk's eyes. "This is the medallion of an honorable Klingon. I accept this captain. I promise you will not be disappointed in how I care for it. I will remember your words and I will pass them down to my son."

"You have a son, Lieutenant?"

"Yes. Alexander's mother was half-Klingon, half-human. A Klingon bastard murdered her. Alexander lives here on the ship with me. Although I have tried to make my son appreciate his warrior heritage, I have been led to believe he will turn to diplomacy and make that his life's work."

Kirk was about to respond when his communicator chirped an interruption, "Dr. Crusher to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here." He answered shrugging his shoulders at the Klingon.

"Captain, umm, I will be able to go over those situations with you in about thirty minutes, is that convenient?"

Worf looked decidedly uncomfortable, "I can leave now Captain."

"No Lieutenant that's not necessary. That will be fine Doctor."

Kirk smiled at Worf. "You're a lucky man Lieutenant. You have a son and still are able to be a part of this Enterprise."

"There have been many difficult situations for Alexander and myself, but our bond between father and son grows stronger each day."

"I had a son Lieutenant. He also met his death at the hands of a Klingon. I envy you. You have been able to make a life for the both of you."

Worf stood and offered his outstretched hand to Kirk. "I cannot tell what lies ahead for you Captain, but I promise you, this family will not forget you."

Kirk grasped the hand in a firm handshake. "Thank you Lieutenant, thank you."

Worf smiled at Kirk and repeated those words from so long ago, "Thank you for restoring my wife's faith, Captain."

And Kirk responded, "Thank you for continuing to restore my son's, Lieutenant." 

When he was alone Kirk sat down again and tried to erase the thoughts of what life could have been.

---------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 11

**__**

Chapter 11

Kan'da stood stiffly in the midst of the confusion shudders running down his spine. Ferengi men and women lay in horrible distorted formations. There was blood everywhere. He stepped gingerly around the mutilated bodies searching for any survivors. Turning the corner he found himself at the entrance to the central meeting pod and he surveyed the tragic scene before him. 

At first this all seemed strange, but soon he remembered this place and he knew where he was. The only thing he didn't know was how he got here. He had been to this place once before, long ago. 

He heard a familiar moan behind him and he stumbled towards the sound, fear gripping and knotting the muscles in his stomach. 

Knowing instinctively what he would find he kneeled. He gently lifted his mother's hand and pressed her torn flesh to his lips. "No! Mother No!" he screamed over and over and lowering his head he sobbed in denial.

His screams had alerted his young lieutenant, who now was pounding at the locked door. "Dai Mon! Dai Mon Kan'da! Is there a problem?"

Gasping for air, he awoke startled and realized with some sense of relief, he had only been dreaming. Willing his breathing to slow down, he gripped his pillow with sweat slicked hands and buried his face to muffle his gasps. 

Regaining some semblance of control and breathing more deeply he answered his aide. "It is all right, Banal. I am sorry to have disturbed you. Go on with your duties."

Throwing his cover aside, he arose from the bed. He gripped the wall and tried to stop shaking. He made his way over to the view port. With his dream still haunting his consciousness, Kan'da once more felt the influx of rage. It was this rage that fueled his every waking thought and action. It was obvious from his recent encounter with that human Starfleet Captain Kirk, that the Federation was hurting. More importantly they had tracked him and were closing fast. His pain was monumental, but not so significant as what he had planned for Kirk. 

The damaged research stations must have put quite a dent in Federation resources. Well, he wasn't about to stop. He had promised Kirk something, which he fully intended on delivering. He would carry out his plans until they captured and killed him. He would fight even with his dying breath.

Abruptly his thoughts turned to what had happened at the end of his meeting with Kirk. He willed the reflection of his own body in the view port window to turn to that of the Grand Nagus Zek. That old bastard had been haunting him for months. 

Zek wanted a cut of the action for himself. Kan'da gritted his teeth, "You make me sick old man. Always trying to out think the Federation and tiptoeing around them. You can be damn sure if I were you, I would put a halt to the Federation exploitation. I would destroy every human pig I could find." He leaned his forehead against the coolness of the window and planned the deaths of the entire human race, one by one.

* * * *

Beverly did what she could for her patients and leaned wearily against the wall of SickBay. The muted lighting played shadows across her tired features.

"Dr. Crusher, why don't you call it a day?" admonished her medical assistant. "It's been a long shift and there's nothing more you can do. All the patients are resting comfortably and there are no critical cases. Besides, I thought you had someone waiting for you."

Beverly closed her eyes and smiled seductively and murmured, "Mmm, yes I do. If you're sure you can handle everything..."

Nurse Ogawa, the young oriental medical assistant knew about Beverly's feelings for Kirk and she felt it was just what the doctor needed. "Doctor, go!" she ordered, her eyes twinkling.

Minutes later Beverly dropped her clothes on the cool tile floor as she slowly slipped into a fragrant voluminous bubble bath. She moved her body languidly, sinking even deeper into the suds. 

"Mmm, this is wonderful." She closed her eyes and smiled. "He's wonderful. Life's wonderful." She leaned her head back against the cool surface of the tub and luxuriated in the moment.

"Computer present location of Captain Kirk."

"Captain Kirk is presently in his quarters."

"Is he alone?" she asked curiously.

"Lieutenant Worf is also in Captain Kirk's quarters."

"Really? Well at least he's not anxiously waiting for me." Clearing her throat, she summoned, "Dr. Crusher to Captain Kirk." 

Hearing his voice sent shivers up her arms. Knowing that Worf was with him, it was an effort to keep the conversation as professional as possible and she made arrangements to meet within the half hour.

Beverly stood up and gently dried herself with a thick white towel. Wrapping the towel around her, she plodded over to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She surveyed her clothes and reluctantly realized that she didn't own many outfits that could be described as 'intimate apparel'. "Let's see, I don't really want to wear my uniform, but then again I don't want to be traipsing around in some negligee." 

She finally decided on some silk turquoise pants with a matching wrap around blouse, edged with fine lace.

Putting the final touches on her face and hair she stood and admired her reflection. "Not too bad Beverly." Satisfied with her appearance she left to meet Jim.

* * * *

After Worf had gone, Kirk remained seated in the deep leather chair and let his thoughts drift to old friends he hadn't seen for many years. He wondered if it might be possible to contact any of his crew, or at least find out what happened to them.

He got up stiffly and moved to the desk. Sitting at the computer terminal, he began his inquiry. Not really sure where to start, he thought about what Picard had told him about his friends and colleagues.

"Well, let's see. Computer please display current status of Federation special Ambassador, Spock."

"Ambassador Spock is currently on Romulus," the computer furnished instantly while at the same time displaying Spock's image.

Kirk stared at the image, "Mmm, looks like he's aged a bit. Well, why shouldn't he. After all it has been eighty years since we have seen each other." "What is the nature of his mission?" Kirk continued.

"Ambassador Spock is part of the Unification Special Envoy. He is attempting to open dialogue between Vulcan and Romulus."

"At this time, is he succeeding?"

"A route has now been established to free Romulans wishing to escape. Ambassador Spock has been successful in bringing a new philosophy to the inhabitants of Romulus."

"Well I'll be damned," Kirk muttered more to himself than to the computer. He then added, "Is there any way to get in touch with Ambassador Spock?"

"That information is classified for level one, alpha clearance."

"I have clearance dammit! Captain Kirk, J.T. serial code..."

"James Tiberius Kirk is deceased. Code invalid."

Kirk eyed the computer, quelling the desire to firmly place his fist into the middle of the screen. Through clenched teeth, he murmured, "God, not you too!" Straining, he added as succinctly as possible, "I AM James Kirk!"

"Invalid. James Kirk is deceased."

"Is there no way to get to Spock?"

"Covert messages have been passed in and out of Romulus, but subspace contact is not presently available."

"Okay, let's try a different route." Remembering that Picard had told him Sarek was dead, Jim decided to see what else the computer had on file.

"Computer, status of Ambassador Sarek and his wife," he prodded.

"Federation Ambassador Sarek died Stardate 45233.1 of the complications resulting from Bendii syndrome. His wife presently resides on Vulcan."

Kirk was astonished to think that Amanda could still be alive. She would surely be a very old woman. "She's still alive? My God is it possible? Computer please establish contact with her."

Kirk sat patiently watching the screen for the familiar face of Amanda, his hands steepled in front of the screen. He thought back to that first time she and Sarek had come aboard the Enterprise...his Enterprise as they journeyed to the peace conference on Babel.

Amanda was a confident and resourceful woman. Sarek had been very ill and she had forced Spock to give the blood needed for the operation. She had brought father and son closer together. She was intently devoted to Sarek. 

He stared intently at the screen, anxiously awaiting Amanda.

Presently a face appeared on the screen. It was a face he didn't know but it was a human female. She wore a large white hair band, which pulled her hair back producing a severe, strong effect , . The eyes were electric blue and piercing.

"Can I help you?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, I am trying to locate Amanda, wife of the former ambassador," Kirk explained.

The woman looked at Kirk, blinked a couple of times and raised one eyebrow, a more than familiar gesture to Kirk.

"I am Perrin, wife to Sarek. Amanda, his second wife, died many years ago." Perrin's eyes were intent on Kirk's face. He looked familiar to her, but she was unsure of where or when she had met him.

Kirk gasped, "I'm sorry. I...I... knew her a long time ago."

"And you are?" Perrin inquired.

"I am Jim Kirk. Spock was my first officer aboard the Enterprise."

Perrin stared at the face. The memory of this man came rushing back. "Jim Kirk! I remember you! You were there at the Khitomer Conference weren't you? If I remember correctly it was you who saved the life of the President." 

She paused, recalling the memories of the past. Her eyes shifted away from Kirk and focused on old images. "I was on the Federation linguistic team which arrived after you helped pave the way for a guaranteed peace. Together with the Klingon officials, we wrote the formal treaty. I remember how you exposed the assassins on both the Federation side and the Klingon traitors." 

She peered slightly closer at the screen, "I was led to believe you died many years ago during the..."

Kirk interrupted impatiently, "I can't explain it to you, but I am here, only for a short time. I just wanted to contact Spock."

Looking sadly, Perrin continued, "I am sorry there is no one here left to speak to. Sarek died several years ago from Bendii Syndrome, a degenerative brain disorder."

Kirk realized that this conversation was becoming increasingly difficult for her. "I've never heard of that."

"It's a debilitating disease that affects only Vulcans. They lose their ability to control their emotions. They grow open and vulnerable." Her eyes lowered and she grew quiet. When she looked back up at Kirk, he thought he saw tears.

Uncomfortable he continued, "I'm sorry Perrin, I knew Sarek so long ago and I remember him that way."

"I'm sorry for what Sarek would call this illogical display of emotion." she whispered, brushing the tears from her face with her fingers. "He was a wonderful man, Captain Kirk," Perrin continued, her eyes shining. 

"It's been a long time since anyone has inquired for him. He lived a very long and remarkable life. He did much for the Federation and for Vulcan." 

Sighing once again, Perrin paused. She felt she needed to explain to Kirk why she chose to stay here. "I have decided to remain here because I feel his presence with me still."

"I understand Perrin. I wish you well. Please relay a message to Spock if you can."

Perrin's eyes cleared and she smiled at him. "I sometimes hear from him. What would you like me to tell Spock?"

Jim thought for a moment. What message could he give so Spock would believe we was really here.

"I'm sure he would find this all very difficult to believe." He smiled at her before going on, "Please tell my old friend I now know what dying and living is all about. I could never before understand what Spock faced within himself when he was to have another chance at life, but I think I am now a little wiser. Tell him the needs of the one sometimes outweigh the needs of the many." 

He stopped, not knowing what else it say, so he decided he had said enough. "Live long and prosper Perrin."

"Good-bye Captain." Perrin ended the transmission.

"Hopefully Spock will believe it really was me," he thought, as he sat back and thought about Spock and their days together. Closing his eyes, he could recall their earlier days. The battles, the missions, the unspoken loyalty they both felt. He shook his head thinking about all they had gone through. "If only I could speak with him before all this ends."

After several minutes, Kirk figured he would try again. "Computer, present status of Starfleet Doctor Leonard McCoy?"

"Doctor Leonard McCoy is presently residing at the Longfellow Medical facility on Earth," came the mechanical reply.

"Still alive? That old coot. Can you establish contact?"

After a series of screen blips, an image appeared on the monitor.

"This is Nurse O'rin, may I help you?" She looked up briefly from a pile of patient files she had been updating.

Kirk leaned forward and put on his most beguiling smile. "I am trying to contact Leonard McCoy." he asked in a questioning voice.

With only the briefest glance, spelling out her annoyance at being bothered, her eyes once more looked down at a file. "I believe Dr. McCoy is resting, may I give him a message?" she asked curtly.

Kirk looked at the nurse, and chose his words carefully, "I am an old friend of his and I would like very much to say hello. Unfortunately, I don't have very much time left on this visit and I would very much appreciate it, if you could allow me to speak to him." Kirk smiled widely at the nurse and turned on the charm. 

The nurse contemplated the male on her screen. She noticed the Starfleet Captain pips on his uniform and his warm and friendly eyes and engaging smile. "I'll see what I can do for you. I am just about finished my shift and I should go and check on the doctor anyway." She returned his smile and added, "just a moment."

It occurred to Jim that it had been quite a while since he had eaten anything and he was ravenous. He rose from the chair and walked over to the food replicator. The replicators had changed during the past eighty years, but Beverly had shown him how to order. "Coffee, hot and black, and a chicken salad sandwich."

Within seconds he was once again seated in front of the terminal still waiting for the connection to be made.

"Mmm, even the food was better on my Enterprise," he mused setting the sandwich down and sipping on the coffee.

He heard the familiar voice only a fraction of a second before he saw his friend's aged face.

Jim was astonished at the change that had happened to the doctor. Gone was the smooth skin and dark hair. Before him, the screen showed an old, stooped man. His face was deeply lined and his hair wispy and snow white. Only the eyes remained as Kirk had remembered. It occurred to Jim that he had visited Bones at his large ranch house just a few days before the accident on the holodeck. At that time Leonard had been aging, but doing so gracefully and still with enthusiasm for life. The doctor delighted in exhibiting his prize show horses he was raising and regaling everyone with stories of the good and bad times on the Enterprise. Stories they had all heard time and time again. This aged man appearing before him looked lonely and in a stupor. "Bones, Bones is that you?"

The tired, wrinkled face peered closer to the terminal. "Who ya all callin' Bones. Only one man eva' called me Bones."

"Bones, it's me, Jim. Jim Kirk."

"No! Couldn't be! Jim died a long time ago. Don't know who ya are son, but ya sure aren't James T. Kirk."

"Bones, it's really me, Jim. Don't you know who I am?" he implored.

McCoy peered even closer to the screen, his eyes squinty and he studied the image that appeared on his viewer. "You couldn't be Jim," Bones said more to himself than to Kirk. "Jim died. Died I said. Wasn't even there ta save him. Got blown ta bits. Scattered his damn parts all o'er space." 

McCoy shook his head and closed his eyes, the memories renewing the pain he had felt so long ago. He paused briefly before going on. "Always goin' and gettin' 'imself in all kinds of trouble. Neva learned to keep 'is mouth shut. Always struttin' around. The big important Captain James Tiberius Kirk. With all my doctorin' couldn't do anything to save his life." As grief overcame him, McCoy bent his head to his hands.

Jim smiled at what McCoy had said. "I guess at times I thought I was the big and important captain. Too bad it's all over. Bones, what do I have to say, to prove to you it's me." Kirk thought momentarily what he could say to make his old friend believe whom he was talking to. 

"Remember the planet M-113 and Nancy, the woman you loved and lost to Robert Crater. How that creature almost killed me before you saved my life? Remember how you were able to reattach Spock's brain using the 'Teacher'. Think Bones! Remember when you gave me those antique spectacles. Remember when we were sent to Rura Penthe and the shape shifter. God I even kissed her, yechh!" 

Kirk stopped talking letting his words have a chance to sink in. He watched the screen closely ready for any recognition Bones might show.

Bones scowled and barked, "How the hell am I supposed to remember all that bologna. I'm a doctor not a damned historian. Could it really be you Jim? How is this possible?"

"That's it," thought Jim, "he believes me." "Bones, somehow I was transported through time. I don't know how it happened or how long until I'm sent back." His voiced softened as he studied McCoy. "I just needed to see and talk to my old friend."

McCoy squinted his eyes even more before he thumped his hands on the table and barked, "It's that damn time travel prank again eh. You didn't have enough the last time? Good God man, I guess dying hasn't taught ya a thing. Always running around gettin' yaself in trouble, goin' where ya shouldn't be sticking ya nose in." 

Once the verbal barrage stopped, McCoy smiled at Kirk. "How ya doin' son?"

"I'm fine Bones. How are you?"

"About as well as someone 142 could be I guess. Can ya come here? God, I'd love to see ya. They keep me cooped up in this damn home for old people. I told them I don't belong here, but they claim I can't look after myself. But I can. I really can. Don't you think I can Jim?"

"Sure I do Bones. Sure I do."

"Can you drop in for a while, Jim?"

He smiled gently at McCoy, "No I can't Bones. I will soon have to leave to return to my own time. But I can tell you it's been wonderful to talk to you again. Is there anything I can do for you Bones?"

McCoy looked up at Kirk and regarded him with his clear blue eyes. "What I need Jim, I'm sorry to say, not you or anyone else can give me. It's all in the Almighty's hands." Bones grew quiet, lost in his thoughts.

"Good bye my old friend," Kirk's voice dropped almost to a moan.

As Kirk watched his old friend, he heard Leonard mumble, "Ya seem real to me Jim. Maybe it's a dream and maybe it's really ya. But whatever, I miss ya Jim." The doctor's eyes began to cloud over, tears running down his aged face. As the doctor was ending the transmission, his second shift nurse hurried in.

Fussing and clicking her tongue she leaned down and placed both hands on his trembling shoulders. "Now Leonard, your bio readings are jumping off the scale. What have you been up to?" She helped McCoy up from the communication console and supporting him, assisted him to his bed.

"Up to? Been up to nothin' dearie. I was just speakin' to an old friend. Traveled through time, just to speak to me. Captain James T. Kirk, musta just pulled off another miracle."

His nurse smiled to herself as she helped the doctor move over to the bed. He shuffled more than walked and she ignored what he was saying as she busied herself straightening his pajama collar and sleeve.

"Ya know he was always goin' and gettin' himself beamed here and beamed there. Scrambling up his atoms, sending them all over the damn universe. Don't know how he lived to be as old as he did. Came close to packin' it in more times, than I can remember."

"If you think you've just spoken to James Kirk, then I'm sure you did." She agreed with him in a most patronizing tone of voice and smiling, the young blonde nurse, smoothed what was left of McCoy's hair. "Come now Leonard, you're just very tired. Those dreams you used to have are back aren't they? Come now doctor, let's take a rest." 

She helped him remove his slippers and lifted his legs so he could swing the lower part of his body up, onto the bed.

McCoy knew this young nurse didn't believe that he had just talked to Jim. Hell, he could hardly believe it. "I did speak to Jim. He was right on my screen."

"Yes of course you did. That's right now just lie back and I'll tuck you in nice and tight." She pulled the crisp white sheets tightly across his slim body and slipped them under the mattress so that they remained tucked in. "There doesn't that feel better?"

"Don't treat me like some crazy old man, dearie. I tell you I was just speakin' to Jim Kirk, Captain of the Starship Enterprise. We were traipsing across the galaxy when your great-great-grandmother was a baby."

The nurse stood looking down at the frail man lying swathed in the stiff hospital sheets. "Doctor, would you like me to shut the blinds, so you can have a little rest?"

"No, leave the damned blinds alone!" barked McCoy. "It was Jim!" he insisted.

The nurse quietly crossed the room to the exit and looked back at the bed as she dimmed the lights, and closed the door. 

She stood outside the door for several seconds listening for any disturbance from McCoy. "Poor old man," she thought, "so lonely. I hope I never reach that point," she mused as she went about her duties.

Turning his face to the window, Bones could see the rain falling softly, pattering in rhythms against the hard surface of his balcony. "I know it really was Jim," he whispered. He watched the dark sky and somewhere in the night he saw the scenes of his life, played out again and again.

This time though, they were more vivid, more real than he had ever remembered them. He was part of the crew of the Enterprise again.

He knew who and what he was, and what his life had been. The only thing he couldn't figure out, was how his life had come to this.

---------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 12

**__**

Chapter 12

Kirk moved from the desk and sat heavily in a comfortable recliner without moving a muscle. He sighed and felt old, very old.

"Bones, Bones, where has the time gone? Who is left to remember us?" He shut his eyes and allowed his mind to remember the decisions he had made in his life to bring him to this. 

After several minutes , and with extreme effort he rose from his seat and walked once more to the computer. He decided to try to contact one more person. Picard told him about Scotty's accident and how the engineer had miraculously survived by being suspended in a transporter buffer. That in itself was jury rigging respective of his chief engineer.

In a hushed voice he asked, "Computer, present status of Captain Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701?"

"Captain Scott is presently assigned to Deep Space Station 9."

Kirk's eyes opened widely as he exclaimed, "He's still working?"

The computer supplied instantly, "Captain Montgomery Scott is on temporary Starfleet assignment as Chief of Operations of Deep Space Station 9."

"Can you contact him?"

"Affirmative," the computer replied.

Several minutes went by before the computer indicated the connection had been made.

Montgomery Scott had just finished a grueling twelve hour shift of duty. He was on DS-9 to fill in for Chief O'Brien who had left with his wife and daughter on urgent family business back on Earth.

Returning to his quarters exhausted and not even taking the time to change out of his uniform, he fell face down on his bed. One foot was hanging over the side of a most uncomfortable bed. "Well no matter," he thought, "at least I'm lying down. Now how the hell do I turn off my brain?"

"Computer, play some music."

"Please indicate type of music and desired composer or author."

Scotty just shook his head and muttered into the pillow, "Any damn music, just play."

Once more the computer queried, "Do you wish a Klingon opera, Cardassian exercise cadence, Ferengi oomox aria..."

Scotty jerked his head out of the pillow and closed his eyes and barked into the air, "Play some music. HUMAN music, ye damn collection of circuits."

"Please indicate type of music and desired composer," reiterated the mechanical voice.

Once more Scotty shook his head, frustration gripping his neck and back muscles. "Play some Scottish lullabies. Nice soothing Scottish lullabies. Do ye think ye can accomplish that you nagging tin Lizzie or should I overhaul your alien circuits?

The music began and Scotty relaxed his body. "Aye, that's more like it."

The signal of his computer communication console repeated several times before he yelled, "Computer what the hell do you want now? Will ye stop that insistent caterwauling?"

"A subspace transmission from the Starship Enterprise for Captain Montgomery Scott," came the cool reply.

He gritted his teeth, "The... what did you say? Repeat computer."

"A transmission for Captain Montgomery Scott from the Starship Enterprise."

Scotty sighed and arduously he rolled over onto his back and swung his legs over the side of the bed while pulling himself up. 

Staggering to the console, he sat heavily in the chair and propped his head in his hands his eyes remaining closed. "Mmm it's probably Geordi callin'. Geordi, is it you m'lad?"

Kirk regarded the image before him and answered, "No Scotty it's not Geordi." Kirk's eyes twinkled and his grin was warm.

Hearing the familiar voice Scotty raised his head slowly, wondering if he were dreaming and afraid to wake up. His tired, weary eyes opened wider and wider and his mouth was agape.

"Captain is it really you?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes, it's really me."

"How is it possible Captain?" 

Scotty's eyes opened and closed as if they were unsure of what they were seeing, a shudder running down his spine. 

"Well, it seems you're not the only one who can be resurrected." Kirk answered, enjoying the mask of shock on Scotty's face. "It seems that I got caught in a holodeck accident and Captain Picard and I have changed places, albeit only temporarily. The engineering chief is working on a method of reversal. I'm not sure how much time I have."

"Aye, that'd be Geordi La Forge. He's a good man, Captain."

"As good as you Scotty?"

Scotty smiled at his old captain and good friend. "Aye, if it can be done, Geordi will find a way. That's for sure Captain."

"Okay, Captain Scott, if you say so."

"Captain, is it possible?" he asked shaking his head. "Here we are in the 24th century, and we're still flying around space acting like a couple of new cadets."

Scotty sat back transfixed, staring at the man who he thought died years ago. "Captain, Chekov and I. We saw the damage on the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise Scotty?"

"Aye, the Enterprise B."

Kirk leaned forward, "Was I the Captain?"

Scotty cast a downward glance. "No Captain, I'm afraid you weren't."

Kirk looked quizzically at Scott.

Scotty took a deep breath, "You were, umm, there to uhh, officially launch the ship."

Kirk's surprised look deepened Scotty's discomfort, but he went on. "You and I and Chekov were there. There was an accident with an energy ribbon and the deck you were on was blown away."

The two men contemplated each other for several long minutes. Finally Kirk spoke, "Picard told me you went down in a ship that crashed into a Dyson's sphere. He said you locked your pattern in a transporter loop and they found you eighty years later."

"Tis true, I was lost. At least until the crew of Picard's Enterprise found the ship and released me. Being suspended for eighty years and then rescued was certainly a shock. I met the crew of the Enterprise D. What a ship that was. 'Course our Enterprise could probably have done circles around her. 

Tell me Captain, what ship are ye on now. We heard about the destruction of the Enterprise D."

Kirk sat back in his chair. "They call her, the Enterprise E," he said smiling. "This is quite a ship Scotty, but I'm not so sure our Enterprise could do circles around this ship although she was indeed a grand lady."

"Captain have ye contacted the Doctor or Mr. Spock yet?"

"I couldn't speak to Spock. From what I hear he is trying to get the Vulcans and the Romulans together. Can you believe that Scotty? The Romulans and the Vulcans? Have you heard Scotty, the Klingons and the Federation are at peace? They've got a Klingon on this ship. A big, damn Klingon."

"I know how you're feeling Captain. At first, after I was saved, I couldn't believe all the changes that had occurred in eighty years. Klingons loving the Federation, Vulcans and Romulans trying to coexist, starship engines doing things I never thought of trying. A lot has happened since ye and I, Spock and McCoy and the

others were out in our Enterprise laying down the groundwork for everything these young ones take for granted. God love ya. I'm so happy to be a part of it again. It's like a second chance. A second chance at what, I'm not sure, but I'm lovin' every last minute of it."

Kirk smiled at his old friend. "You're lucky Scotty. Having the opportunity to go back and undo some of the mistakes you made in your life. Do you have a family?" 

As soon as this statement was off his lips, he realized the mistake he had made. As Scotty's face fell, it occurred to Kirk, that Scotty hadn't changed that part of his life. The truth be known, if he really could remain here in the twenty-fourth century, would this be a part of his own life he would change? 

Scotty lowered his eyes and moved his head negatively. "No Captain, I haven't changed. No mate, no family. All I have is my work. People don't change not even when they come back from the dead." Scotty's whole body seemed to tremble, gloom settling on his face.

Kirk understood exactly what Scotty meant. Death hadn't changed Spock, at least not so as Kirk could notice. "You're right Scotty. I understand what you're saying," Kirk conceded.

He continued, "I'm not so sure I would change things, even if I had the chance to. Scotty I don't have very much time and I need you to do something for me."

"All you have to do is ask, Captain." The engineer had brightened somewhat, glad the conversation was shifting topics.

"Scotty, I'm worried about McCoy. He's at a place called Longfellow Medical Facility on Earth. I've just talked to him and he seems disoriented. He needs me, us, someone. Can you make sure he's comfortable and all his needs are being met?"

Scotty smiled and nodded his head. "Captain, I've spent much time visiting Dr. McCoy. He's an old crusty man, more cantankerous than you would believe. Just loves to give everybody a hard time." He added with a twinkle in his eye, "especially those pretty young nurses. If you know what I mean, but he's fine. His daughter died many years ago so I've made provisions for his care. He's just being his usual pleasant self, sir. Anything that can be done for the doctor is being done. I promise you."

Jim felt better. He idly wondered what things would have been like if they both hadn't been 'brought back from the dead.

The two men sat and looked at each other, until finally Kirk broke the silence, "I miss it all Mr. Scott."

"Do you now lad," his tone stronger and not quite as calm.

Kirk looked up, surprised at the change in Scott. "What do you miss? The fighting, the battles, the unknown, the endless negotiations, dealing with unreasonable rulers of inhospitable planets. I donnae think so. But I do know what you really miss. You miss the family. That's what we were you know - a family. Belonging to someone and having someone belong to you. We loved each other. Now it's gone." Scotty paused, letting his words sink in and watching Kirk for any sign of disagreement.

Taking a deep breath, the engineer continued, "All we have are the memories. I have found even after eighty years, I can do the work, keep up with the young 'uns, but then I'm alone. I come back to these quarters and look around surveying my world. You know what I find Captain? I find that no one cares what you were or what you did a lifetime ago. All they care about is who you are now, and how much time you're going to cost them. 

I have many regrets captain. Not about my career, don't get me wrong. I just wish I had thought about providing for my other needs, if you know what I'm talking about. Now that I have a second chance, I still can't change a thing. Of course now it's a lot harder. After all, who would want a 143 year old man who really only ever loved one woman. A woman named Enterprise."

Scotty paused, and Jim took the opportunity to jump in. Kirk sighed, a slow grin forming, "You're right Scotty. When you and I roamed this galaxy we never had the chance to have a family, a life beyond Starfleet. God knows if I had married Carol and David had been born on a ship like this Enterprise, things would have been so different. It wouldn't have been such a long and lonely old age. If only they were still here it might have been possible for us to have a second chance.

Both men paused and looked into each other's eyes.

Kirk smiled again, "Keep well old friend, take care of Bones and think of me once in a while."

"Aye sir. Good-bye and Captain I want to let you know you've been sorely missed."

"Well Scotty, Picard used this holodeck to transport to 2292. In my world, you and Uhura were joining Bones and a few of the others and we had planned to meet two weeks from now at McCoy's ranch – a little reunion of sorts."

Scott returned the captain's smile. "Aye, I remember that. It 'twas a grand occasion. Well then captain, 'til then." 

Scotty sat at the console for a long time after the transmission had ended. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks and was only mildly aware that he was crying for a man who had died many years ago and for whom he had already mourned.

* * * *

Kirk sat for a long time too. So long in fact that when Beverly walked into his room, she saw him not as the captain of a starship, but as a lonely man, sobbing softly in his sleep.

She kneeled down and gently touched his shoulder and asked, "Jim are you alright?"

He looked up startled, he eyes displaying confusion and distress . She helped him to the bed, and held him in her arms stroking his strong back and wiping his tears with her fingertips. Beverly wasn't sure what had happened, or why Jim was so troubled. She slipped down into his arms, and kissed his warm gentle lips. 

Jim pulled her even closer, and slipped his hands under her shirt, and buried his face in her mass of red hair. "I don't want it to end," he moaned, his distress giving way to rising passion. Fiercely and urgently he drew her clothes away and enveloped her entire being with his.

As the couple clung together, their lust for each other satisfied, they tried to make the moments last. Drifting into a comforting sleep, they clung to each other tightly. It seemed important not to let the love slip away. Nestled in each other's arms, they were unaware of the precious minutes ticking by.

* * * *

In a dark corner a faint haze took form. Within its confines two lifeforms materialized. The tall stronger image watched the sleeping couple for several long minutes before whispering to the female.

"This is making me sick. I'm going to vomit." He grabbed his stomach and made a gagging sound.

"I think it's time." The shadowy female image sighed. The haze began to dissipate taking the lifeforms with it.

---------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 13

**__**

Chapter 13

It was deep in the night and the couple were lying together, when a slight popping sound could be heard. A slight temporal distortion appeared in the bulkhead at the far corner of the room. A male head popped through the distortion. 

Surveying the couple he droned, "Yechh! Enjoy yourself kiddies, the show's almost over." 

* * * *

Sometime in the early morning hours, Data interrupted the couple. "Excuse me Captain, we have arrived at Naylest 19."

Kirk's eyes fluttered open, his consciousness snapping to attention. "On our way, Mr. Data."

Leaning over Beverly, he kissed the velvety softness of her earlobe.

"Mmm, that's nice." Crusher said, opening one eye and stretching. "You're up," she added, turning over and tucking her hands under her head.

Kirk grinned down at her as he moved to get up. "We've arrived at the outpost. Time to go to work, Doc." He patted her bottom playfully. "Race you to the shower," he said as he strode to the bathroom.

"I'm right behind you, Captain," Beverly yawned, rolling out of bed.

Thirty minutes later the couple left their quarters after a brief kiss at the door. 

In the turbolift, Kirk smoothed the front of the fresh uniform he had donned after the shower and a glass of cold orange juice that they shared.

"Jim, are you okay?" Beverly asked tentatively, wondering what he was thinking.

"I'll be fine. How about you doctor?" He smiled and touched the side of her face.

Kirk and Crusher quickly exited the turbolift and took their places on the bridge.

Deanna turned to Crusher, "Morning Doctor."

"Morning Counselor," Beverly coolly replied.

Kirk heard the strain in their voices, but decided it would probably be best if he stayed out of it. He turned to Data and asked, "ship's status Mr. Data?"

"We have just cut our engines, Captain. We are in high orbit and have begun evacuation from planet side. We should have complete evacuation momentarily. The 'Daagh' is in close orbit to the research station. They seem to be waiting for something. They have not taken any provocative actions."

After several minutes the Klingon security chief interrupted, "Captain, we are able to detect transporter activity from the 'Daagh' to the surface."

Kirk tapped his communicator. "Bridge to engineering."

"La Forge here, Captain."

"Geordi are you ready?"

"Aye sir. We have evacuated all the station personnel to the Enterprise. We have located and targeted the underground structures. Equipment is logged in and we are ready to begin transporting on your signal. Research and Federation data downloaded to the Enterprise's computer. The data bank here has been purged and reloaded with gibberish."

Kirk hesitated only a second, "Now Geordi!"

Only a couple of minutes had passed when Kirk heard Geordi's signal. "We're ready Captain."

Once more Kirk signaled. "Kirk to transporter room."

"Chief Michaels here sir. We're ready."

The bridge crew looked around somewhat uncertain as to what was about to take place. They hadn't been made aware of any plan. It was obvious though, Kirk had something up his sleeve.

Kirk paused, counted to ten and rose to his feet. "Lt. Worf, open a communication channel to the planet's surface."

Worf scowled, "Shall I secure that channel sir?"

"No Lieutenant."

Riker listened to the conversation between Worf and Kirk, unable to determine what was going on.

"A public channel sir?" The Klingon asked his question skeptically. "The Ferengi will be able to monitor our transmission."

"That's exactly what I hope happens Lt. Worf." Kirk grinned.

Will turned at stared in disbelief at Kirk. Having no idea what he was up to he leaned forward, muscles coiled, gray matter snapped to attention, waiting for the opportunity to challenge this has-been hero. 

"Captain..."

Kirk's arm shot out in a 'halt' position without the captain's attention wavering for even an instant. 

Riker pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed and smoldered. He wasn't about to let this guy do something he shouldn't. This wasn't the way to run a ship. Picard always included his senior staff or at least his first officer in any slightly unorthodox schemes. That was the way Starfleet was supposed to do things. If only one thing was certain, it was that Kirk was definitely not Starfleet.

"Channel open," the Klingon fairly growled.

"Kirk to planet surface."

"La Forge here Captain."

Jim put on his most serious sounding voice. "La Forge, I don't care what it takes, but do whatever you must to hide that cargo. We have transported all the station personnel. It's the equipment I'm really worried about. I don't intend to lose the single most important piece of technology the Federation has developed since warp drive. Can you imagine what the Romulans would give to have this device in their hands? They would pay any amount for this stuff. If they got hold of this instrument, Starfleet could be destroyed. Hide it Geordi. We can't transport it to the ship for fear the Ferengis could intercept the transmission. Don't let those conniving little Ferengi pirates near the stuff."

"I'll do my best sir."

Will sat in stunned silence, his head slowly shaking in disbelief. Who was this being, or man, or whatever he was? And exactly what was he talking about? There was no secret invention on this planet. He would know about such a thing. It was merely an out of the way research station. 

If he remembered correctly they were doing some kind of study on the local plant and animal life. There was no monumental Federation technology stored here. "This guy must be nuts," he thought. "What the hell is he going on about?"

Deanna too sat in her seat, eyes opened wide, watching Kirk. She sensed Will's feelings and could understand the confusion he was experiencing. She herself had no idea what Kirk was talking about. She could feel Kirk's confidence and integrity about what he was doing. There was nothing insidious about his plans. She decided to wait and see what developed.

"La Forge to Captain Kirk"

"Go ahead Geordi." 

* * * *

Banal, the young Ferengi navigator turned to Kan'da. "Dai Mon, we are intercepting another transmission from the humans."

Kan'da was seated in the central command chair, with five of his crew surrounding him, at various bridge stations. "On audio." Kan'da blurted out his request, his excitement mounting. His favorite attacks were when the personnel from the research stations put up a good fight. It always made his victory a little sweeter.

Kan'da leaned forward, trying to hear what was being transmitted. He couldn't believe how stupid that Federation captain was, thinking he could outsmart a true Ferengi.

* * * *

"We have hidden the equipment in the underground storage holds. I am sending exact coordinates now. The Ferengis shouldn't be able to track the equipment down here. They probably don't even have an idea that there are solid barillian-lined storage holds on the planet. Their inferior sensors can't scan though barillian."

* * * *

Kan'da smiled to himself. What fools they were. Ferengi sensors couldn't scan through Barillian, that was correct. Romulan sensors, although, could. The 'Daagh' had been refitted with Romulan sensors and weapons. Kirk didn't have a chance.

Standing up, Kan'da strode to the aft station that housed the computer devices for his sensor array. Leaning down he studied the panel readouts. "Tie in your sensor to their coordinates," he yelled.

"There!" yelled Yit'ti, an older, battle worn Ferengi. "There! We have the storage location locked in."

Kan'da squinted trying to decipher the readouts. "What's in them?"

Yit'ti studied the panel and then turned to his Dai Mon, a smile crossing his face. "Large metallic equipment. There are twenty-two pieces in total."

Kan'da's fist hammered on the console. "Let's go!" 

* * * *

As Deanna began to gain an understanding of what this man was intending to do, she started to smile. Although she didn't know exactly what Kirk had up his sleeve, she could sense that he was about to teach Kan'da how to play their own games. She caught Will's glance and winked at him. He still looked confused, but decided not to say anything.

"All right Mr. La Forge, continue to monitor the status of the equipment. Most importantly though don't let those damn pirates find out the real value or purpose of the equipment."

Kirk turned to the Klingon, "Mr. Worf, please track the movements of the Ferengis. Transporter room do you have Geordi?"

"Yes sir, he's back."

"Captain," Worf said, "All but two of the pirates have beamed to the planet." With a decidedly unpleasant frown, he added, "They have easily located the equipment hold."

The captain still was not ready to let the bridge crew in on his plan. Kirk turned to Data, "Data are you familiar with an old Earth term 'ventriloquism'?"

Data's eyes rapidly moved from side to side, as if he was reading something. "Ventriloquism - one who speaks from the belly - the practice of speaking so the voice seems to come from some source other than the speaker. The act of carrying on a pretended conversation as with a large puppet or dummy."

Kirk nodded in agreement and smiled at the android, "Exactly. They could make you think a voice was coming from behind a closed door or from a box."

Data continued, "They were often called voice throwers. Although in fact they did not throw their voices. Actually it is more of a forming of the words lower in the throat, so that the sounds seem to emanate from a distance. But sir, I do not believe I comprehend why one human would want another human to believe that an inanimate object such as a box could somehow gain consciousness and would suddenly begin to converse. It would seem that . . ."

Kirk held up both hands and he interrupted, "Commander Data, can you do it?"

Data looked over at Kirk, cocked his head, raised his eyebrows and answered succinctly, "Yes sir, I can."

"Could you make the voice that of the Ferengi pirate?"

Data made a sound approximating that of clearing his throat, and in an exact duplication of Kan'da's voice, he answered, "Yes sir, I can."

Kirk smiled, "Good. Make the two pirates on the ship believe that their captain is ordering them to the planet surface."

Turning to the Klingon, Kirk instructed, "Mr. Worf, tie in the ship's communications to the planet surface module Geordi has rigged."

Worf continued to scowl as he followed Kirk's orders. "Done captain." He still did not fully understand what Kirk had in mind, but so far nothing terrible had transpired.

Once more Deanna and Will exchanged glances though this time, Will settled back more comfortably in his chair. He had figured out what Kirk was up to. It wasn't quite a Starfleet approved technique, but Will deduced it would work.

"Data, order the Ferengis remaining on the ship to transport to the surface. Tell them you have discovered within the array of equipment hidden by the Federation puppets, incredible devices the Federation wanted to keep secret. These units would replace conventional transporter arrays. Explain that with these units, they will be regarded as heroes in the Ferengi homeworld and the Federation will be destroyed. The universe will be theirs for the taking."

Data began talking from the Enterprise. What the two members of Kan'da's crew on the 'Daagh' heard was their leader telling them about the incredible new technology the Federation puppets were trying to hide. Within seconds the two remaining Ferengis had beamed themselves to the planet.

Once more Kirk tapped his communicator and called for Geordi.

"La Forge here Captain."

"Engage subspace dampening field Geordi."

A brief pause and Geordi announced, "Engaged Captain. They will not be able to contact the computer on the ship."

Kirk stood, turned to the Security Chief, "Mr. Worf, lock tractor beam on the 'Daagh."

"Locked on captain." Worf's voice had lost its edge. He understood the plan.

"Fine, let's tow her to the closest Starbase. Ensign, lay in a course and engage."

Will turned to Kirk. "Sir, are we just going to abandon them?" Now that we have evacuated the Starfleet scientists the Ferengis will be virtually marooned on the planet."

"Well Commander, we have provided them with a lush, fruitful planet for themselves. There is lots of vegetation, small animals and such. They won't go hungry. At least not if they are smart. Some of the equipment we transported down earlier were generators and other things they will need to build shelters and feed themselves. Oh, by the way, somebody remind me to send a subspace message to their home planet. It's only fair to contact the Nagus. I'm sure he will look after the situation. Gee I hope I remember where we left them. Oh, and one more thing," tapping his communicator Kirk hailed the transporter room.

"Michaels here, Captain."

"Mr. Michaels, please transport our little energy lifeforms. Direct them to the equipment. It seems they prefer chewing on computer isolinear chips so I'm sure they will find it very comfortable down there. I think our Ferengi friends might enjoy the company."

* * * *

Two lifeforms hovered in space unaffected by the deadly cold and vacuum outside the ship. They stood on the clear skylight atop the bridge and gazed down at the crew. The tall male laughing hysterically, very human tears running down his face, clutched at his sides. "I'm sore from laughing! This holier than thou captain of yours is my kind of commandant, ma chère. This, this dauntless gallant purveyor of Federation balderdash is fairly plucky. This one would have been a stalwart adversary. Mmm, how could I have missed such a worthy opponent."

The female drew herself close to his body, and placed her hands atop her ample hips. Even her eyes blazed with indignation as the warp speed of the Enterprise whipped the folds of her garment around her legs. "You wouldn't have lasted a moment in a round with this one, you miserable 'gindalax'."

The male abruptly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. His voice took on a chilling tone, "Ahh yes, isn't that what you use to call those sweet little pussycats on your world?"

She snorted, "Those sweet little pussycats had 125 razor sharp teeth, and would have minced you into ground round, you ludicrous excuse for a man." She looked down through the clear dome high above the bridge, to the figure sitting in the captain's chair. "This one was more a man than you could ever wish to be."

"Wish to be? I could be anything I want." He drew close to her, "I could even make you into anything I want." He snickered and straightened up, "I would no sooner wish to be this one any more then I would wish to be your other dear captain wimp. But this one would have been so much fun. Let's let this one stay just a little longer. I'm having such fun. In fact, let's just eliminate Picard and keep Kirk!"

She grabbed his throat with two dark hands and squeezed. Once more, though, he vanished with only the sound of his laughter ringing in her ears.

* * * *

Deanna had remained silent throughout the maneuvers, but chose to voice her concerns at this time. This Captain Kirk was completely different from Picard. Jean-Luc would have never abandoned the Ferengis. She ruefully thought, "Even Will is going along with all of this." It occurred to Deanna that Will was going to have a hard time explaining this to Starfleet. 

"Captain, do you think that stranding the two completely different lifeforms together is the best answer?"

Kirk looked over at the counselor and noticed the concern in her eyes and in her tone of voice.

"Well Counselor, the last time I marooned somebody on a planet, it came back to haunt me years later. I guess I'll just have to take my chances."

A signal from engineering interrupted Kirk. "Kirk here."

"Captain, I believe we are just about ready for you on the holodeck."

Kirk took a deep breath and rose from the command chair. Turning in a full circle he addressed his bridge crew. "Well this has been quite an adventure ladies and gentlemen, but I fear the play is over and it's time for the genie to put me back in the bottle."

Worf interrupted what Kirk was about to say, "Excuse me Captain, we are receiving a coded subspace signal from Romulus."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant," Kirk responded, his voice edged with surprise.

The Klingon looked up from his console, "It is for you Captain. It's tagged confidential."

"I'll take it in the ready room." Kirk moved swiftly to the room and seated himself behind Picard's dark translucent desk, its coolness chilling Kirk's warm hands. He took a deep breath before turning on the communication screen and wondered who was calling him. Tapping the 'ready' sensor pad he saw a Romulan insignia and shortly thereafter the screen beheld the image of Kirk's closest ally.

"Jim, it is you!"

Kirk's hands shot out, each grabbing a side of the screen. Fingers locking he held on, not believing what he saw. His heart pumping, adrenaline coursing through his body he gasped. "Spock! Is that you? How did you find out?"

"Perrin sent me a communiqué through an underground relay."

Still in shock, and shaking his head, Kirk answered, "There was a holodeck accident. Somehow, Captain Picard and I exchanged places, although it isn't permanent. Geordi and Data are working on a way to try to transfer the two of us. They believe there is no way to save us both."

"I see," Spock was quickly assessing the situation, trying to find a way to save his old friend. 

"Captain, if you can wait a little longer, I will come to your position. I might be able to help in some way."

Kirk answered quietly, almost wearily, "Spock, do you really think you can do something Data and Geordi can't?"

"Jim, it is logical to at least attempt it. I can be there is 9.2 hours."

Kirk stared at Spock, eyes searching for the answer. "It can't be only my decision." Quickly tapping his communicator, Kirk called Data, Geordi and Riker to the room. A few minutes later the four listened to what Spock proposed.

"I can arrive in just over nine hours. I might be able to help save Captain Kirk."

The three Enterprise officers exchanged glances and Riker gave his two comrades an affirmative nod. Riker turned to the screen, "We will wait Ambassador Spock. If there is something that can be done, we're prepared to give you the chance." 

Riker reasoned that had the roles been reversed, Picard would agree to something as dangerous as having Spock leave Romulus to meet the Enterprise in order to try to save Kirk.

Data added, "I will transmit the telemetry and all pertinent information once you are on your way. Contact us then and good luck Ambassador." With that, the trio left the ready room to prepare for Spock.

Spock looked at Kirk. There was much Spock wanted to say to this man he hadn't seen for over seventy years. But where to begin was the problem. "I'm afraid luck will have very little to do with this Jim."

Kirk glanced downwards. In his own mind he and Spock had seen each other merely days ago. With an effort he was trying to holdback the panic he felt rising, clutching at his muscles. How could he make Spock understand this was a last chance for happiness? "I know Spock, I'll wait for you." 

The transmission ended and Kirk sat back in the chair. He clasped his hands loosely in his lap and swung around to face the darkness of space. His eyes closed and in a silent prayer, he asked for one more miracle.

The door signal chimed only minutes later interrupting Kirk's thoughts.

"Come in," he announced, turning his chair to face whoever was there.

Riker strode once more into the ready room. "Captain, may I have a word with you?"

Kirk decided to let Riker have his say, "Go ahead Commander."

Will's serious expression gave way to a warm grin and his eyes took on a decidedly mischievous gleam as he sat in the comfortable chair opposite Kirk. He leaned forward, cupped his chin and rested his elbow on his knee. "I would have loved to serve with you Captain."

Kirk grinned back and with a look of complete wonderment and a shrug of his shoulders, he asked, "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you have some unique, and unorthodox methods of dealing with Ferengis. You must have had some incredible adventures on your Enterprise."

Kirk grinned widely, "We never had Ferengis, Will."

"No, I know that. They only achieved space travel comparatively recently, about thirty years ago. Their technology is usually advanced through plundering other worlds. The universe hasn't been the same since." 

Riker leaned back in his chair. He understood Kirk and even though he may not agree with the Captain's technique, he did respect Kirk. 

Both men smiled. Kirk leaned back, and closed his eyes, briefly imagining how he might have dealt with Ferengis back in his own day.

"Captain..."

Kirk opened his eyes, straightened in his seat aware that Riker still had something on his mind. "Yes Will."

"I wanted to tell you that no matter what happens, it's been an honor to serve under you."

"Oh, so now you believe my story?" Kirk asked smiling.

"Well I looked over the holodeck logs and I've spoken to the crew. I don't know how it happened or for what reason, but, yes I believe you are Kirk." 

Kirk stood up and walked around the massive desk and held out his hand once more to Riker. "Thanks Will."

This time there was no hesitation in Riker's movements. More than just a handshake passed between the two men. There was admiration and respect in Riker's eyes, and in Kirk's there was sadness. He didn't want this life in the twenty-fourth century to end. He silently prayed for another one of Spock's miracles.

* * *

Two formless spheres of energy unfolded in the far corner of the room. Soft pulsating light went unnoticed by the two men. In wordless communication the female heard, "This is going to make me throw up. Prepare for the finale."

She answered, "No, no wait! Not yet! Just a little longer! Maybe there's some way we can let it happen. Give me a minute to think!"

* * * *

As the Enterprise towed the Ferengi ship, Kan'da stood, watching his crew testing the Federation equipment, not yet aware that his ship no longer orbited the planet. His face was awash with smugness considering the coup he had just pulled. 

"Those stupid humans made this easy. I'll be sure to spread the word what a simple task it was to fool those Federation idiots. Never before have I had such an effortless time stealing from humans." As Kan'da continued to watch his men, a new emotion began to tickle the edges of his reasoning. 

Apprehension crawled slowly down his spine, ending in a knot in his stomach. "Maybe, just maybe, this raid was too easy."

Banal repeatedly scanned the equipment and each time the results were the same. There wasn't anything unusual about these devices. As a matter of fact, the technology of the instruments was archaic, even by Ferengi standards. 

He crossed the chamber to Kan'da and reported the failures. The pirate's face slowly changed from joy to doubt and finally to an expression of loathe as the young Ferengi explained the uselessness of the equipment. 

As the deception became clearer, Kan'da's heart sank when he understood what had happened. His anger boiled up flooding any sense of reason. "We have been duped by the Federation scourge!"

The rest of Kan'da's crew threw down whatever they were holding at the moment and looked towards their Dai Mon for direction.

Kan'da looked around at his men. Making a mental note of how many crewmembers were standing alongside of him, he gritted his teeth, "Banal, how many men are still aboard the ship?"

"There are none Dai Mon. You ordered the entire crew to the planet."

The pirate blanched, anger mixed with frustration settled on his face. He pulled out his communicator and barked, "Transport me to the ship." Nothing happened. He turned once more to Banal. "Try your communicator."

After each crewmember had unsuccessfully attempted to contact the ship, the realization hit them that that they had been stranded on this planet. 

Kan'da clenched his fists and lifted his face upwards and screamed with a combination of anger and frustration. Lashing out he knocked his navigator clean off his feet. Bellowing into the sky, he let loose with a series of curses best expressed in Ferengi old language. Simply translated he vowed to find Kirk, and destroy him.

A gentle clicking sound emanating from the Federation devices, caused the pirates to turn their attention away from their situation. They gasped with fear as the equipment that surrounded them began to take on a strange purple glow.

---------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 14

**__**

Chapter 14

Will sat in the command chair as the Enterprise towed the Ferengi ship to Starbase 125. He looked around, realizing that things were pretty quiet at the moment and he took the opportunity to go over the events of the last couple of days.

"This Kirk is quite a guy." The corners of his mouth turned slightly up as he thought, "We were able to capture Kan'da and his ship. Problem is, the method we used to do it." This latter thought quickly changed the grin to a frown.

Will surveyed the bridge, its familiar sound and vibrations more comforting and relaxing than he had ever imagined.

The duty shift and just changed and Deanna had gone to her quarters. Worf had Alexander to tend to and Data and Geordi were still working with the Vulcan Ambassador in the holodeck.

A gentle tug at Riker's conscience reminded him of the seriousness of the situation they were now in. Curiosity niggled at his reasoning and he knew he had to find out more about the man who had placed himself in command of this starship.

Riker stood and announced, "I will be in the Captain's ready room."

Lt. Sp'elein, the Vulcan operations officer acknowledged Riker's statement with an almost imperceptible nod and, "Understood Commander."

"Alert me when we are about to dock Lieutenant." Once more the Vulcan acknowledged Will's words.

Will strode into the Captain's ready room. This new ship was familiar in the sense that the bridge was the bridge, the turbolift again, a turbolift, and the ready room was also still a ready room. But this room had its subtle differences. Lighting was more indirect, toned down and muted. This new ship felt more intimate and relaxing. Controls were sleeker, sensor pads felt even smoother than before. Surfaces of this ship seemed warmer, and more opaque.

Riker seated himself behind the large desk and adjusted the computer to afford the best angle for reading.

"Computer, display factual accounts of the Enterprise 1701 and 1701A with James T. Kirk as Captain."

The computer began to scroll, its screen displaying the accomplishments and adventures of the ship and the man. For many long minutes, Riker sat fascinated by the breadth of experiences Kirk had gone through in his life.

Outlined on the viewer were the medals Kirk had been awarded, the treaties he had helped negotiate, the alien cultures discovered and researched by the Enterprise and all the battles he had begun or ended.

By the time the computer had finished scrolling, Riker was thoroughly convinced that Captain James T. Kirk had lived a full and exciting life. What he had read helped Riker understand the man a little better. 

Picard and Riker had discussed Kirk on several occasions, but now the term 'cowboy diplomacy' was fully comprehensible.

Will leaned back, closed his eyes briefly and smiled and wondered how Picard would have handled the situation if it had been himself instead of the captain who had been caught in the holodeck accident.

"Bridge to Commander Riker."

"Riker here."

"Commander we are in docking orbit around Starbase 125, awaiting your orders."

As Riker stood he replied, "Begin docking sequence Mr. Sp'elein. I'm on my way."

Will walked up to, but not through the doors. He momentarily hesitated, glanced over his shoulders at the chair behind the desk, fully expecting to see Picard watching him, but of course he wasn't. 

Squaring his shoulders and tugging on his uniform top, he gathered his resolve and strode through the door.

"Docking latches engaged Commander," the ensign announced as Riker moved to the command chair.

"Open a channel to the dock master." Will sat back waiting for the connection.

A Zakdorian face anointed the forward screen, followed by a throaty and elongated, "...yeeesss."

Riker stood, clasped his hands behind his back and planted his most pleasant expression on his face. He had already had several occasions to encounter Zakdorns. In his own opinion they were for the most part, a difficult race with which to interact. They were a proud but certainly emotional alien culture, with a penchant for being right in every situation they encountered. Even in those situations where all the evidence pointed out their mistakes. Tensing his face and neck muscles, anticipating problems, Riker gave the screen image a wide toothy smile, "I'm Commander William Riker of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

Once more the Zakdorian countenance simply stared and repeated "...yeeesss."

Riker was slightly unnerved, and taking another deep breath answered, "Yes, well, umm, we are towing a Ferengi vessel that is to be delivered into Starfleet protection."

The alien's expression was unchanged, but the familiar reply rang though the bridge, "...yeeesss."

Riker suddenly became aware that the collar of his uniform seemed to be quite a bit smaller than when he put it on just before coming to duty.

Clearing his throat, he continued, "Yes. We are surrendering the Ferengi vessel 'Daagh' to you. A Starfleet transport vessel will be arriving in a few days to take possession of this ship. In

the meantime I would suggest parking her in a holding berth." Riker stopped his speech fully aware that the Zakdorn hadn't moved a facial muscle through out the commander's entire discourse.

After a very long hesitation the Zakdorn replied, still without so much as a blink, "...dooo youuu nooowww."

"This is ridiculous!" thought Riker, his collar seemingly shrinking even more with every passing second.

Finally the Zakdorn blinked and drawled, "...paaaperrr worrrk?"

Riker's resolve was slowly sinking somewhere to the pit of his stomach.

The alien blinked once more and laid down his ultimatum, "...nooo paaaperrr worrrk, nooo dooockinng."

"Tell me, Mister umm... Sir, who is the senior supervisor of the docking platform?" Riker was tired of feeling like a fly under a microscope.

"Dorrrvaaan Kelll," came the succinct answer.

Drawing himself to his full height, sure that now things were going to be more in his control, Riker demanded, "Well then, I'd like to speak to Mr. Dorvan Kell."

Seconds ticked by while the two men eyed each other intently. Unspoken tension caused Riker to flex his fingers.

With maddening slowness, the alien finally answered, "...I'mmm Dorrrvaaan Kelll."

Riker's head drooped and his left hand came up to rub his forehead, which was now throbbing with a developing headache. Lifting his eyes once again to meet the Zakdorn's stare, Riker croaked, "permission to transport to your office Mr. Kell to complete the required forms?"

Still no change of expression as Riker received a "...yeeesss." Abruptly the screen went blank.

Riker turned to the officer at ops. "She's yours. I'll be back as soon as I can." He made his way to the turbolift while continuing to shake his head in disbelief. 

Riker was usually pretty good at negotiating and had a knack at being able to handle even the most difficult members of alien cultures and situations. But this guy really unnerved him for some reason. 

It occurred to Will that maybe he should ask Deanna to come along, but then he realized the late hour and figured she was probably already asleep. Racking his brain for an escape route, he thought that maybe Kirk would be better dealing with this Zakdorn. But then again, maybe he wouldn't.

"Riker to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here," came the sleepy answer.

As soon as Kirk responded, Will realized he shouldn't have bothered him.

"Go ahead, Commander."

Once more Will cleared his throat, "It seems it is necessary for me to go to the station to file the report on the Ferengi ship."

"Mmm," was the only answer.

"I was wondering Captain, if you wanted to join me, or possibly handle the details yourself."

Will heard the sound of movement and a slight female whisper, "please Jim!"

"Not really Will, you handle it. Kirk out."

"Yes Captain," followed the reluctant reply.

There wasn't anything further from Kirk and Will sighed as he stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize Mr. Michaels."

A nanosecond after Riker materialized in the receiving area, he felt rather then saw a sharp jostle.

"What the hell!" he squawked while trying to regain his balance and catch himself from falling.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," a flustered female exclaimed, bending down to retrieve books and papers splayed around the area.

Will laid his hands on both of her shoulders helping to steady the woman.

As she gathered her paraphernalia she tilted her head to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, umm," she read his pips, "Commander."

A slow grin warmed his expression and he continued to steady her shoulders even after she was upright, her composure now intact.

"Oh sorry!" He removed his hands, "Miss..."

"Carol," the blonde completed the sentence.

"Carol." He repeated, hesitated and then asked, "Could you please direct me to Dorvan Kell's office. I believe he is the Dock Master."

She narrowed her eyes, "You mean that miserable little piglet."

Will smiled and nodded affirmatively.

Her face relaxed slightly, "I'm on my way there too," and shrugged, "just follow me."

The couple threaded their way through a crowded area of the station. Will occasionally glanced at Carol, his interest piquing. "So what brings a nice lady like you to a place like this?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for such a hackneyed opening line.

Carol merely gave him a lopsided grin. She hadn't heard those kinds of lines for years. "On my way to Earth Commander."

He held the department door open for her as they entered the busy docking and departing area. "Ah Earth, don't I wish."

The Zakdorn was seated behind a huge semicircular opaque desk. Behind him were dozens of mini screens, each displaying a different portion of the complete docking array. On his desk, arranged in a complementary arch following the circular lines were small stoneware cups. Each cup held a variety of writing instruments. From a casual glance, Riker could distinguish Starfleet issue light pens, Bajoran dove feather writers, Klingon metal inscribers and a host of others including Eighteenth-century quill pens and several twentieth-century pencils and what they used to refer to as ballpoint pens.

The Zakdorn was swiveled around in his chair, his eyes darting from screen to screen. Riker and his female companion stood impatiently looking at Kell's back and being totally ignored by the alien.

Clearing his throat, Will finally caught the dock master's attention.

"...yeeesss," the alien drawled as he slowly turned his chair around, his eyes only leaving the array of screen when it became physically uncomfortable to keep his neck twisted.

Carol and Riker both began talking at the same time. Will glanced at the blonde, "Oh sorry Carol, you go ahead." After all he was interested not only in her story but he sensed there was something very engaging about this woman.

She smiled, "Thanks Commander," and turning her attention to Kell she asked, "Well, is my ship ready?"

The Zakdorn lifted his eyes to meet hers and in his very unique speaking style, "...I'vvve alllreadyyy tooold youuu severrralll tiiimesss, not untilll youuu geeet medicalll clearrraaance!"

The blonde placed her hands on her hips and stretched her neck slightly while eyeballing the strange alien. "I'm not waiting for some wet behind the ears doctor, to tell me what I already know. I'm fine!" Her eyes shot forth invisible daggers only to be repelled by the Zakdorn's own stubborn stare.

The dock master merely settled a very obstinate expression across his features and replied, "...nooo paaaperrrsss, nooo shhhip!"

Carol closed her eyes and balled her fists before slamming both hands on his desk, rattling each and every ceramic cup and its contents. As she strode from the room, Will heard some very colorful and archaic language.

The Zakdorn watched the retreating figure and leisurely turned his attention to Riker.

Will once more cleared his throat before beginning, "William T. Riker, first officer of the N.C.C. 1701E requesting permission to transfer temporary ownership of the Ferengi vessel to Starbase 125." Surely the Zakdorn could find no fault with such a precise request, he reasoned.

Kell studied the Commander before handing Riker an electronic document package. As Will leaned forward to accept the small flat screen, he caught a fleeting grin at the edges of Kell's mouth.

"Filll these docuuumentsss out beforrre I willl accept lawfullly claimmm Mrrr. Rikerrr."

Will breathed a sigh of relief as he left the dock master's office. As he once again entered the busy docking area, he saw a large tavern with a small outside table area. He entered the lounge and realized that his hunger was bigger than his thirst. A young Deltan female asked Riker for his order.

"How's the Owon egg omelette?"

"Fresh," she answered smiling.

Will could already feel the magnetism so well known about her race. "This is crazy," he thought. "I'm just going to get this stuff done and leave. There's no sense checking out the local scenery."

Well into the third document, Riker became aware that someone was standing at his left elbow. He looked up and saw Carol frowning. "Carol, come join me."

As she sat, her frown deepened, "Commander Riker, I was wondering where your ship is heading?"

"We're doing some scouting in the sector. Giving aid to some of the outposts hit by this wave of Frengie pirates."

Her face fell. "Hmm, not exactly on a direct route to Earth, eh."

Wills eyes sparkled, "Having trouble getting home?"

"Mmm, that's for sure. I have a small runabout, but they won't let me take her."

"Why not?"

Sighing, Carol looked hungrily at Will's meal as the waitress placed the large plate in front of him.

"I was, uh, in stasis for quite a while. It's only been four days since I came out. There's some stupid regulation that says if you've been in stasis longer than four point two years, you need some re-certification before operating a Starfleet issued ship."

"You were out longer than four point two years?" he asked, pushing his plate towards her in a nonverbal offer.

As Carol picked up the extra fork on the table and speared some of the omelet, she nodded, "Yep, I was asleep for a very, very long time." She looked her companion over, before continuing, "probably a couple of your lifetimes, Commander."

Riker knitted his brows, "How come?"

"Rare liver disease. Took 'em this long to come up with a cure."

"Well, your family must have been thrilled." Riker said continuing to probe.

Carol looked down, suddenly quiet. "No. My son and his father both died a long time ago. There's no one left."

The couple talked and polished off the entire platter of food. Finally Riker was about to stand up when a young Zakdorn rushed by them. Catching sight of the couple, he doubled back and breathlessly approached. "You the lady with the runabout?"

"Yes I am." Carol stood up, excitedly.

"Kell's got your med papers. He told me to tell you, you can go."

Carol grabbed the youth's arm and shook it fervently. "Oh my God, that's great! Thank you. Thank you." She turned to Riker flushed. "Well, I guess I gotta go."

Riker stood, a little sad that this woman no longer needed his help. "I'll walk you." Holding up the small electronic device, he added, "paperwork's done."

As they hurried towards Kell's office, Riker once again probed, trying to find out as much as he could in a short time. After all he had a leave coming up in about three months. "So what will you be doing on earth?"

"Well, I started out as a lab technician, and then I was in cellular research, concentrating on protomatter within a renewable energy matrix. I've just been offered a teaching position at Oxford University on Earth."

Riker swallowed, this lady, was brilliant. What luck to bump into her here, in what had to be the most unlikely spot in the universe. "Maybe I could look you up the next time I get to Earth?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

She met his glance and closed her eyes while shaking her head, "These guys are all over the galaxy. That's got to be why I keep meeting them," she thought. Looking back up at him she simply answered, "Sure Will, you do that."

The couple entered the dock master's office once more and Will handed the completed electronic documents to Kell. The Zackdorn scanned the padd and signed and approved the document. Kell directed them to side by side transporter pads. It occurred to Will that the alien looked like an old time English Bobby, directing traffic.

"Laaady that wayyy, Starfleeet that wayyy," Kell announced.

Carol mounted her stairs, Riker mounted his. She looked over at the handsome officer. His looks sparking a memory of another young Starfleet officer, although that one had been dead now for decades. Both him and her son ... his son ... David, gone!

Kell used both hands to activate the two different transporter signals.

"Goood byyye, Drrr. Marrrcusss," he acknowledged nodding to the left, and turning to the right side, "Commander Riker, we'll have you back on the Enterprise momentarily."

Both Carol and Will suddenly realized at once the significance of whom the other person was. The two turned their heads in surprise, at exactly the same time. As the transporter delivered the two to their respective destinations, both reasoned it would be senseless to pursue the other. Both hesitated momentarily, and both sighed deeply.

---------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 15

**__**

Chapter 15

Beverly woke up finding herself entwined in his arms. "I feel so safe with this man," she thought, shifting her body so she could study him. After several minutes Jim felt her eyes and he stretched, moving his arm to touch her body. One eye opened, "Doctor, why are you staring at me?"

"I want to remember your face."

"Remember my face?"

Beverly sighed, "If Spock can't save you, I want to remember you like this."

He playfully covered his face with his arm. She leaned over and gently removed it. Her fingers traced the lines in his face and her lips crushed against his.

"Tell me about your life, Jim."

Kirk pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Why would you want to know about my life?"

"Well, I know what's written in the history books. But what I really what to know is what you were really like. What were your dreams? Did you want your life to play out like it did?"

Jim grinned, encircling her body with his arms. He pulled her down and covered her body with his. "I don't want to waste the time talking."

Her moans and gasps grew in intensity with his touches and lovemaking and finally both were exhausted and slept. Beverly dreamed soundlessly spoon-fashioned with Kirk behind her, his leg flung over hers, and his right hand lying on her hip.

Kirk slept fitfully awakening several times. Each time he awakened, his first thoughts were that he was unsure where he was. Remembering her appeal for information about his life, he ruefully thought, "What can I tell her about my dreams. I rarely had the time to think about my future. I was all caught up with the importance of the present. Now here I am in my future, still unsure about the present. Besides I always figured I'd be Captain of the Enterprise forever."

As Will handled the details at Starbase 125, Jim and Beverly spent the time together in his quarters trying to make the minutes they had stretch into eternity.

When they finally woke, Beverly got up and ordered two glasses of orange juice from the food replicator. As she sat cross-legged on the bed, Kirk sighed looking at the woman he loved, "No matter what happens Beverly I want you to know I love you. You've made me happier these few days than I've been for years."

Beverly moved closer and whispered, "What if it works? What if Spock can do this?"

Jim locked eyes with her. "Then you and I can live happily ever after doctor."

"What does that mean?" she asked, kissing his ear.

"I'll marry you and take you away from all this," he laughed, pulling her closer.

"You, away from all this?" she asked spreading her arms.

After a long pause, he suddenly grew quiet and melancholy and asked, "Beverly, will you think of me?"

"Oh Jim, what kind of question is that." She looked at him and her eyes filled with tears, and as two slipped down her cheeks, Jim leaned over and kissed her. With the tips of his fingers, he wiped the dampness away.

Beverly tried her best to smile and through her tears she continued, "I never thought I would be part of your life. I'm still not sure how all this happened, but I believe in you and I love you." She touched his face and leaned towards him, brushing his lips with hers. "I wish it could be different. I would give anything for you to stay."

* * * *

Once more the two orbs of light appeared in the far corner, totally unnoticed by the couple.

"Did you hear our dear, dear doctor? My, my, too bad I'm not in the practice of taking souls. She'd be mine forever... oh God, what a thought."

The smaller orb understood the soundless communication. "You wouldn't last a round with her. You make me sick!"

In a heartbeat, the orbs withdrew.

* * * *

Jim stared long and hard at the doctor. He knew his time was short and he had so much he still needed to say to her. He didn't know where to start.

"You know doctor, this whole crazy thing began because Picard felt he might have missed something in his life. He made the Enterprise - well at least his Enterprise his whole life. He made this ship, this life, the number one priority in his existence. I know how it can happen, I did it too."

He got up and wrapped a soft robe around his body and paced across the room to the view port. 

Each and every time Kirk looked out at space he got the same deep feeling of respect for whatever was out there. Space both fascinated and frightened him. This was the reason he had spent his life firmly entrenched in its grasp.

Turning to Beverly again, he stood looking at her. Hoarsely he gasped. "I don't want it to end, I want another chance."

Beverly rose and crossed the room quickly, putting her arms around him." I wish it could be another way." She looked up at him and added, "I love you."

Kirk held her tightly desperately trying to force the reality of the situation away. He pushed her to arms length and whispered, "I know I don't belong here, Picard is the captain of this Enterprise. I only hope somehow I can convince him not to let himself become a lonely old man, with nothing but memories for company." 

In that one sentence Beverly realized he was giving her the answers to her questions. No, his life hadn't worked out how his dreams had predicted, at least not until now. No matter what would happen, Beverly understood and believed Jim.

Before Beverly could answer Worf interrupted, "Worf to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Ambassador Spock's shuttle is ready to come aboard."

"On my way Lieutenant."

----------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 16

**__**

Chapter 16

Kirk's pulse raced. His old friend had arrived and triumph was only a miracle away. 

Several minutes later, Kirk and Beverly walked into the shuttle bay to join Geordi and Data just as Spock emerged from the craft. The two old friends stared at each other for several long seconds before embracing.

Spock hadn't seen Kirk for almost eighty years and he felt his human emotions surging forth. His hands grabbed Kirk's two shoulders and he grinned a very human expression. 

This man had been his best friend for many years before the accident aboard the Enterprise B and his disappearance. Spock was the first to recapture his composure. He straightened his uniform and stood erect. To the rest of the crew in attendance he looked restrained and totally composed. Only Kirk understood the gleam in his old friend's eyes and he nodded and smiled in acknowledgment

"It is agreeable to see you again, Captain Kirk."

Kirk shook his head, "I can't believe it Spock. Is that a touch of gray I see?"

Spock's right eyebrow arched in a most familiar manner before he answered, "I'm told it gives me an air of sophistication, Captain. It's been over seventy-five years since you and I last saw each other. It is logical that my features have aged. Although Vulcans do live longer than humans, we do age in relation to the passage of time."

"Spock, you look great to me." Kirk grinned at first and then grew more serious, "Spock, can you do it?"

Spock clasped his hands behind him. "It would be logical to at least attempt to save both you and Captain Picard."

The Vulcan turned to Data. "Mr. Data, I have some theories I wish to investigate. I would like access to the holodeck program."

Before Spock left he once more turned to Kirk. "Before we proceed, I believe it would be reasonable to ascertain if this is indeed Captain Kirk."

"What do you have in mind Ambassador?" Geordi asked, turning to glance at Beverly and Data for their acknowledgment.

Spock looked deep into Kirk's eyes, "A mind meld."

Kirk understood the necessity of having Spock absolutely sure of who he was, "Go ahead Spock."

Spock spread the fingers of both hands and moved closer to Kirk. He placed his hands on both sides of Kirk's temples and upper jaw, tenderly adjusting for maximum depth of reading. His eyes closed and seconds ticked by as Spock's face, once impassive, took on a mask of sadness.

In a voice not quite his own, Spock quietly moaned, "Please... don't... end... my... life..." Disjointed images revealed themselves to Spock's consciousness, "Enterprise... Captain... Bones... my ship... David... death..." Spock felt he was falling

deeper and deeper, "Scotty... Uhura... Space... Death..." Spock abruptly broke the connection. Pulling his consciousness higher and higher, until it felt he was finally surfacing from a deep, dark well.

He carefully lifted his fingers from Kirk's skin. Both men opened their eyes and studied each other. Kirk had felt the probe, felt the intrusion and then felt the gentleness of Spock's scrutiny. Before Spock left Kirk's mind, he planted the notion of trust and belief.

"He is who he claims to be," Spock gently acknowledged, still recovering from the deep probe. He turned to Data, "It is urgent we begin now, Commander."

"Yes of course Ambassador. This way." Spock and Kirk followed Data with Geordi and Beverly in tow.

As they walked, Kirk had something else to discuss with Spock. "I was able to contact Bones and Scotty. I'm worried about Bones."

"Dr. McCoy is old Jim – even by conventional standards. He is doing quite well on Earth. I have seen him recently. I'm afraid the Doctor is becoming somewhat disoriented but Mr. Scott and I have seen to all the doctors' needs."

"Thanks Spock."

Spock studied Jim, "Did Dr. McCoy know who you were captain?"

"It took some explaining but I think he understood."

"Then you have given him something Mr. Scott and I have not been able to."

"And what's that?" Kirk asked smiling.

"You!" came the abrupt reply.

When they arrived at the holodeck, Spock set about working on the programming panel, Data and Geordi helping whenever they could. Jim stood close to Beverly watching his old friend.

Spock leaned back on his heels and muttered, "This is all we can do from here. We must move to engineering."

The entourage moved to engineering where the three computer experts put their combined knowledge to task. After two hours Spock announced, "I believe there may be a chance to have both Picard and the Captain exist outside the holodeck!"

* * * *

While Kirk and his saviors were occupied in engineering, Worf announced an incoming communiqué from Admiral Jefferies, Starfleet Command to Will as he sat in the Command chair.

Riker glanced at Deanna before responding. "I'll take that in the Captain's ready room," he replied as he rose from the chair. He strode purposefully from the bridge into the ready room. He mentally rehearsed answers he knew would be asked momentarily. 

As he entered the room he automatically glanced at the couch which was where Jean-Luc would often sit and read. Will moved quickly behind the desk and lowered himself into the Captain's chair. He turned the screen in order to afford the best view. Just before he touched the transmit pad, he tugged at his uniform and squared his shoulders and took a deep breath.

As the screen changed from blank to the Starfleet insignia and then to the Admiral, he began, "Good day, Admiral Jefferies."

"Good to see you Riker."

The Starfleet Admiral leaned close to the screen with a definite scowl on his face. "Tell me Riker, what the hell is going on there?"

Here it was, "now" he told himself "keep cool and calm him down." Will looked puzzling at the image on the screen. "I was under the impression that Starfleet had been apprised of the situation here, Admiral." Will figured he would try to find out just how much Starfleet knew about the activities on the ship.

"I know about the malfunction on the holodeck, yes, Riker but I have just been informed by outpost 125, they have taken possession of the Ferengi vessel, 'Daagh' except that there are no Ferengis onboard. In addition, through our underground intelligence, I have also learned that Ambassador Spock is aboard the Enterprise." 

The Admiral stopped talking and studied Riker's face. "Like I said, what the hell is going on there."

Will could see that the Admiral was a little upset. At least Will assumed so because of the veins strained and bulging out on either side of the Admiral's temples. He wasn't sure how to respond and while he hesitated, the Admiral continued to fire questions at him, "And exactly where is Captain Kirk?"

"He's umm, taking a rest I believe." Riker didn't really want to disturb Kirk and Beverly, but he had to ask, "Do you wish to speak to him sir?"

"No, no that's not necessary."

Will continued, "Ambassador Spock is presently in engineering working on a plan to correct the holodeck accident."

Jefferies jaw was tight and his eyes flashed, "Exactly how would Ambassador Spock find out about this so-called accident, Commander?"

"Ambassador Spock and Captain Kirk were, I mean, are old friends. I guess news just travels fast, sir," he added murmuring.

"What did you say?" Jefferies fairly screamed the question.

"I mean, umm, well I understand Captain Kirk, spoke to some of his old crew members and I guess someone must have gotten in touch with Ambassador Spock sir."

"So someone could get news through highly confidential and classified agents to Spock, but you're not sure how. Is that right Commander Riker?"

"Yes sir." Will responded cautiously, not knowing how much he should or shouldn't say.

"Mmm, and just where is the Ferengi crew, Commander?"

"I believe they are on Naylest 19 sir. It was all in the report I made to the Commander of Outpost 125."

The Admiral ignored that part of Will's explanation. "You abandoned them, Riker?"

"Uh, well sir, they all transported down to the surface and failed to leave personnel on the ship and at that point we dragged their ship away. They were left, so to speak, holding the evidence."

The two men looked at each other and as the Admiral contemplated the twinkle in Riker's eyes, he gained a subtle understanding of the situation.

"I see Commander, and did you do anything to help in their situation?"

Will smiled and leaned back in the captain's chair, aware that he had gotten over the most difficult part of the Admiral's questions. "We sent them down some generators, replicators and a few other odds and ends."

"And do you realize that Starfleet will now have to contact the Ferengi home world, and get in touch with the Grand Nagus to explain this."

"Yes sir. I understand that. I believe that the Grand Nagus is most anxious to catch these men as we were sir. I'm sure he will be most grateful." 

Riker didn't envy Jefferies and his job with the Ferengi. If the Grand Nagus was anything like that little troll on DS 9, he knew Jefferies would have his hands full.

Jefferies closed his eyes briefly and shook his head. Looking once more into Will's face, he asked, "Anything else I should know, Commander?"

"No sir." Will responded.

"Jefferies out." Abruptly the screen went dark. Will leaned even further back in the chair, lifted his chin while he closed his eyes and breathed, a sigh of relief.

* * * *

Spock sat back in his chair. He turned and surveyed the scene in engineering. He could sense the strain and tension in the crew. Spock had the distinct impression Kirk had endeared himself to many of the crew of this Enterprise.

"Mr. Data I believe it is time to begin, please locate Captain Kirk and instruct him to meet us in the Holodeck."

"Computer," Data began, "present location of Admiral Kirk?"

"Captain Kirk is presently in Ten Forward."

"Is he alone?"

"Doctor Crusher is seated at the same table as Captain Kirk."

Spock and Data exchanged knowing glances. "Maybe we should join them on our way to the holodeck Commander," Spock suggested. He wanted to give his old friend as much time as possible.

"Yes, I believe you are right, Ambassador."

Spock and Data walked the corridor in silence until they entered the turbolift and then Data asked, "Ambassador do you think it will work?"

"Based on logical assumptions, I believe there is a 92.7% chance of success in duplicating the accident and in bringing back Captain Picard." Spock answered only a fraction above a whisper. "Much depends on the strength of will of Picard and Jim, as well as the precise programming of the holodeck program. It is difficult to believe this situation has even occurred at all. Scientific laws of the universe have been shattered by this accident. Recreating it will be most difficult. To be able to have Jim and Picard exist from a single spatial matrix may be impossible."

Spock entered through the wooden doors and was amazed to find so many crewmembers in the room at this late hour. News of the attempted re-creation had prompted many of the Enterprise's crew to seek out Kirk, shake his hand, or merely tell him of their pleasure in finally meeting this legend.

The couple talked in quiet whispers and Kirk was the first to notice the arrival of Data and Spock. He stood up as the pair approached the table.

Spock still felt the same amazement at seeing Kirk as when he first saw him in the shuttlebay. As impossible as it seemed, Jim was here before him. He felt the connection to the man he hadn't seen for eighty years. They had been through so much together, and they were about to pass though one last test. Would he be able to save his lifelong friend?

"Spock, what do you think?"

"I believe we may be able to bring back Captain Picard, without losing you, Captain."

"When Spock."

"Now Jim."

In a wordless gesture, telling her how much he needed her support, Kirk stretched his hand to Beverly and she held it lightly as she rose. They left the room together with their fingers brushing lightly as they walked.

---------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 17

**__**

Chapter 17

At the entrance to the holodeck, the group stopped as Spock entered the last few computations on the wall panel. The doors opened and before they entered, Spock touched Kirk's sleeve and asked, "Captain, may I speak with you?"

Kirk looked towards Beverly, his heart wanting to go in with her hand in hand, and his head telling him his old friend wanted to talk to him.

"Go ahead, I'll be there shortly."

Turning to Spock, Kirk took a deep breath, "Yes, Mr. Spock."

Spock drew close, almost too close. Vulcans had the habit of allowing more than the usual personal space when they talked to offworlders. In this case though, personal need pulled him close to his comrade, "Jim, I do not know for certain if it will work. I felt it important to talk to you before we begin."

"I want to say something to you too, Spock."

"Jim, you and I have been friends for many years. I have deeply missed you these last eighty years. I contemplated your death many times wondering if I had been there, might your death not occurred."

"Spock, Scotty told me how and when I died. You weren't there because you were off trying to bring peace to somewhere else in this universe of ours. If it doesn't work today, then....that's what happens. You tried your best. I know that and I thank you.

"I am, and always shall be your friend," Spock whispered.

"I heard that once before from you Spock. You know what you mean to me. To my recollection, you and I met a few weeks ago at the Starfleet Conference on Lunas 2. Do you remember? You and I met up with Sulu and Uhura. We had dinner together."

"Yes I do. That is your last memory of us together?"

"Mmm, shouldn't it be?"

Spock said nothing, but nodded.

"Spock, so much has happened. I can't imagine that reunification between the Romulans and the Vulcans could even be considered."

"Consider it, we must. My entire time and energy is being spent towards this end."

"Spock, they even have a Klingon here on the Enterprise as Security chief. Did you know he is the grandson of Colonel Worf, the Klingon counsel they assigned to Bones and I on Rura Penthe."

Spock raised his eyebrow. The only outward sign that he hadn't known this fact.

"Fascinating Captain."

Kirk let his head hang and without looking up he muttered, "Maybe it's too late for me Spock. Maybe my time is past. I'm not sure I could accept all the changes."

"You could accept them Jim. You were beginning to accept the changes before you died, and you could again."

Spock stood watching his friend for several long seconds. "I will do my best, Jim, I will try to give you that chance."

Just before entering the holodeck, Kirk turned to Spock and held up his left hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper, my friend."

Spock looked deep into his human friend's eyes, held his hand in a similar gesture. "Live long and prosper, Jim."

---------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 18

**__**

Chapter 18

As the holodeck doors shut behind the two men, a pair of translucent figures took form in the deserted corridor.

"Thank God all this nonsense is about to be a, "fait a complete," the tall male image muttered through clenched teeth. I do have other business in this universe you know."

"Shut up," came the female's reply.

He held up his finger and moved it close to her dark face. Be very careful, ma cherie, or with a snap of my fingers..."

"You'll what?" came the response. Moving closer, she abruptly snapped her teeth.

He yelped in pain as they clamped around his finger, and in a flash of light he disappeared.

Just before the female followed her companion, she looked towards the closed holodeck doors and shook her head.

* * * *

Spock nodded at the android.

"Computer," Data said, "Recreate the image of Captain Picard .005 seconds before the malfunction in the program."

Picard's outline appeared, and as the image solidified he screamed, "Dammit Computer, I said transport me out of here now!" Spock quickly addressed the computer, "Computer, belay that order!"

Picard saw the group standing before him. "Data! Geordi! Something is wrong with the program. It seems to be ..."

"Yes Captain," Data began, "A malfunction occurred resulting in a reversal of the matrix transponder signal. You and Captain Kirk were affected and it has taken us awhile to reprogram the computer to recreate the phenomenon."

Picard looked around uncertain what Data was saying and realizing that there were others in Kirk's San Francisco apartment

"What the hell..." he sputtered. And then he noticed Spock.

"Ambassador Spock what is the meaning of this?" This was certainly not in the program he had requested. It was plain to see that the holodeck program was malfunctioning even more than he had thought.

Data walked towards Picard and gently informed the Captain, "Captain, we are attempting a correction of the malfunction in the holodeck sequencing circuits. Please stand by."

Jean-Luc looked around and saw Beverly just behind Kirk. "Data, Geordi, what the hell has happened?" Picard demanded once more. Something was very wrong here. He felt strange, like he had been asleep for quite a while.

Data looked from Picard to Kirk and finally answered, "I believe the Earth terminology, the tables were rotated, adequately explains it sir."

Kirk and Geordi tried to stifle their laughter, while Spock merely raised an eyebrow. Grinning, Kirk patted the android on his back and then corrected him. "Data, that's, the tables were turned."

"Yes Captain, I believe that is what I just said."

Kirk stood before Picard, he only had a little time and he had so much to say to Picard. "Captain I know there is a scientific explanation for what has happened to the two of us, but you know I'm going to think of it in a different way. I'm going to think that just maybe, I was given all three wishes rolled into one. I got to see the Enterprise one more time - at least your Enterprise. I also got the chance to talk to some old and dear friends and lastly, I got a glimpse of what I gave up, all in the name of a career." 

He looked over at Beverly and added hastily. "I wish it didn't have to end. The truth be known I would give almost anything, if I could remain. Try to believe me Picard, don't forget that someday, all this will end even for you." Kirk stepped

closer to Picard, "A woman named Enterprise doesn't keep you warm at night. I envy what you have Picard. You still have the chance to change things. Thank you for giving me the chance to see beyond the stars."

Not sure how to respond. Not even sure how he felt about the things Kirk had said, Picard turned to Spock, "Can we change back?" Regaining some of his composure, Jean-Luc made the familiar gesture of pulling on the tunic of his uniform.

"We believe there is a 92.7% chance of success, Captain."

Kirk and Picard looked at each other for many long seconds before they shook each other's hands, and then both nodded to Data and Spock.

Picard wasn't really sure what had been happening on the ship. But whatever had been going on, he wanted it corrected as soon as possible.

Kirk on the other hand felt panic prickling at his neck. He struggled with the urge to run out of this holodeck. If he could get off this ship he would be able to continue in this life. This wave of panic gave way to sound solid reasoning. His life was over. He had made his choices, be they right or wrong. He had made them. With renewed resolve he looked towards Spock.

"Captain, will you please assume the position you had at the point of the change," instructed Spock.

Kirk grabbed the arm and neck of Picard as Data ordered the computer to carry out its assigned sequences of power failure and restart. Both of the men were caught in a shimmer of energy and the images fluctuated in definition and solidity.

"There's a breakdown in the transponder circuitry." Data announced.

* * * *

Two shimmering orbs took up residence in the secluded corner of the holodeck. The smaller, darker one writhed with the agonizing decision she was facing. The larger orb grew brighter as it communicated with the female. "Come on. Come on. Make a decision. Let him go or keep him, or whatever the hell you want. Just do it now!"

"Shut up and give me a minute!" The smaller orb screamed, "give me a minute!"

* * * *

Without looking up, Spock quickly adjusted the computer program. Within a matter of seconds, more circuits burnt out, only to be bypassed by the wizardry of Spock and Data. It seemed that as fast as circuits were burnt or failing, Spock desperately tried to keep up, rerouting over and over again.

Both captains images began to loose definition growing lighter and lighter. Data's fingers flew even faster over the computer panel.

Geordi gasped, "Spock, we're losing them! Compensate! Compensate! Signal strength decreasing rapidly! Override! Override!"

Both men tried their best, but their best wasn't quite good enough. Geordi joined in the feverish attempts to bring the Starfleet officers back.

"Ambassador, it's not working, we're going to lose both of them!"

* * * *

The larger orb pulsated, its internal colors fluctuating erratically causing the outer surface to sputter and sizzle. Vibrations emanating from it resulted in heat waves circling the center like the ripples around a stone tossed into a calm lake.

"It's now or never ma cheriè. Choose, or they're both gone!"

* * * *

Data interjected but continued working as he announced "Ambassador I believe we can only save one," his voice heavy with anxiety and frustration. We are not able to spread the matrix transponder signal to cover both transporter loops."

Spock looked up at both wavering images and locked eyes with Kirk's energy pattern. A lifetime of experiences passed between them in that single glance.

Kirk knew instinctively what was going to happen. His eyes pleading, all he could say was, "Spock!"

The Vulcan looked down at the computer panel his steady fingers still trying to create solidity from nothingness and the back up at Kirk. "Captain!" he gasped painfully. His words coming out as only a strained rasp. "It is logical."

Kirk felt his consciousness bursting into a million tiny flashes of light. His vision beginning to blur, his synapses cascading to oblivion. Through it all though he kept his eyes locked with those of his friend. As he faded, his pattern degrading, the image of Picard grew stronger, more defined. Picard turned his head to watch the last few agonizing seconds until Kirk was completely gone. As fast as it had begun, it was over.

Spock stood immobilized, his face set in a grim, unemotional expression. He withdrew into himself and silently moaned with defeat, and continued to stare at the spot where Kirk had vanished. He momentarily allowed his shoulders to slump, and with extreme effort he breathed deeply and evenly. Calling upon ancient Vulcan techniques, he slowed his heartbeat and his breathing. The nerve endings in his fingers continued to throb and tremble.

No one talked, or moved for several seconds. In those moments it occurred to Data that he had just witnessed a momentous occasion not only between two lifelong friends, but between a man and his dreams. He idly thought about the moment he lost Tasha. It was strange that now that he had his emotion chip, it seemed to activate at the strangest times. He found himself in an emotional turmoil for a man he had only known for a short time. "I must have Geordi check this out. It isn't logical to feel this bad," he reasoned silently.

Beverly's cheeks were damp and her heart was breaking, but she knew what she had to do. She pulled out her medical scanner and passed it briefly across Picard's chest. Turning to Data and Geordi, she announced, "He's back." Her eyes once more filled with tears as she whispered, "It's good to have you back Jean-Luc," and quickly turned and ran from the holodeck.

Jean-Luc followed the retreating doctor with his eyes. Turning to his officers, he said in a husky voice, "I will look forward to reading your account of what has taken place gentlemen. He contemplated the ambassador for several long seconds. "I'm not sure what has taken place here, Ambassador Spock, but it is an unexpected pleasure to meet you again." With a sadder voice he added, while extending his hand, "Thank you Ambassador Spock. I am sorry for your loss." He then turned and walked out of the holodeck feigning calm and self-control and returned to the familiarity of his quarters.

After shaking Picard's hand, Spock straightened his shoulders and with a steady gaze thanked the two officers for their help. "I can do no more. It would have been illogical not to have at least tried. I believe I should return to Romulus immediately." In an even and staunch stride he made his way back to the shuttlebay.

Data and Geordi accompanied the Vulcan but not a word passed between the trio, although Data was painfully aware that the level of tension had reached a pinnacle. Before entering his craft, Spock turned and offered the traditional Vulcan salute.

Data extended his hand in a very human gesture. "Thank you Ambassador."

"What we tried to do gentlemen, according to the laws of science, should never have occurred in the first place and could never have been duplicated. For whatever the reason, I believe there may be outside forces involved here. That is the only logical explanation."

Geordi extended his hand, "Thank you Ambassador Spock for the attempt."

They watched, as the Vulcan entered the shuttle and settled himself at the controls.

The Starfleet crew stood back as the shuttle prepared to exit the bay. The huge doors that kept space out and the atmosphere in opened. The shuttle turned, hovered and then exited on its way back to Romulus.

On their way back to the bridge both men were silent, deep within their own thoughts. Both felt the loss of a man they had come to admire greatly.

---------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 19

**__**

Chapter 19

Jean-Luc stood with his eyes closed. The water in his shower felt like burning needles as they stung his skin. He stayed under the spray many long minutes. The stinging of the water was reality. And more than anything else he needed to feel that reality. 

When he finally stopped the spray, he wrapped a large white towel around his body and padded over to the replicator. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot," he brusquely ordered. 

He sipped on the tea while changing into his sleeping clothes. Slowly and deliberately he walked over the viewing port to watch the stars. These points of light seemed the only constant in his life right now. No matter where you were in space, there were always stars. 

He had finished reading all the reports from his bridge crew. That was all the crew with the exception of Beverly. Jean-Luc sensed she had a different story to tell, but he decided that he wouldn't pressure her. When she felt that she could share with him all that had happened, he knew he would hear her story. 

Jean-Luc walked slowly to his bed and lay down. He had been going over the details of the accident repeatedly. For all his effort he was no further ahead in its explanation. To himself, it had seemed that there had been no time passage between the initial malfunctioning of the holodeck computer and his rescue. It amazed him to learn that three days had elapsed while Kirk had run his ship. 

While it seemed he handled the Ferengis very well, Jean-Luc decided it had been more of the "cowboy diplomacy" for which Kirk and his Enterprise had become so famous.

As the hours of the night ticked by, it was difficult to get comfortable. It wasn't that the bed had changed, but his mind was crammed with the details of everyone's report. He pointedly let his mind drift and just before he was about to fall asleep, he suddenly had a notion. Jumping up from the bed, he crossed the room to his computer console.

If Kirk was the consummate captain that Picard regarded him to be, he must have made some logs. "Computer, are there any personal or command logs by Captain Kirk?"

"There are seven personal logs and five Captain's logs, all recorded in the last seventy-two hours," came the succinct reply.

"Computer, access to the Captain's command logs."

The screen scrolled slowly allowing Picard to read. The logs contained essentially the same report as those of the bridge crew, basically containing technical information regarding the holodeck accident and the Ferengi situation.

"Computer, access to Kirk's personal logs."

__

"Stardate 49043.4 Several hours ago Captain Jean-Luc Picard recreated a holodeck program in which and I talked. A computer malfunction occurred and by some incredible accident we exchanged places. I do not know if this effect can be reversed. Data and Geordi have put to task the problem of finding a way to correct the situation. This Enterprise of Picard's is magnificent. I have yet to become familiar with much of the technology. This is all so incredible."

"Stardate 49043.9 It seems that this time period has just as many strange characters as our time did. These Ferengis, are interesting fellows. I wonder what Spock would have thought of their logic. I have sent a message to Starfleet. They'll probably think we've all gone mad when they hear I'm back on the Enterprise. It feels so good to command again. I know I don't belong here, but I almost hope the situation is permanent."

"Stardate 49044.6 I didn't know I could ever meet a woman like Beverly. I know we shouldn't have allowed what happened last night, but I couldn't stop it. Sounds crazy, but I am falling in love with her. After all this time did I need to go through all this, just to find her? Picard asked me if I ever had any regrets. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that I had ended up a lonely old man. Beverly has given me something to live for. I don't want this all to end."

"Stardate 49044.9 It's hard for me to believe that the Klingons and the Federation coexist side by side. There's a Klingon security chief on this ship. Every time I look at him I remember David. I can't help these feelings. The Rura Penthe incident is still so fresh in my mind and I wonder if there are still some around who object to this alliance?"

"Stardate 49045.3 I feel so old and forgotten. I have just learned Spock is off chasing windmills on Romulus. Amanda and Sarek are both gone. McCoy has been dumped at some damn old fols' home. I can't even go to help him. Scotty has promised to look after him. Out of the four of us, who is happy? From my point of view none of us were allowed any kind of life outside of Starfleet. Who is there left to remember us? I'm not so sure I wouldn't change things, if I had the chance."

"Stardate 49045.9 How can I let her go? If only I could begin again. I wouldn't forsake a wife and family. I wish David were alive. I wish I had the chance to be a father to him."

"Stardate 49046.2 Spock has arrived to lend his help correcting the holodeck malfunction. My old friend has not changed. He is still as he was. I guess it is only logical, although he has certainly aged and is mellower than I have ever seen him. I would do almost anything to remain in this life. 

Jean-Luc Picard, if you are listing to this, as you probably will, I hope you have learned something from this. Do me one more favor. Take care of Beverly. Tell her I loved her. Tell her to remember James T. Kirk."

"Computer," Jean-Luc whispered, "repeat the last entry." After he had once more listened to the personal logs of Kirk, he leaned his head against the contoured back of his chair. He allowed his mind to drift and he began to understand the words of a man Jean-Luc both admired and envied.

"Well Captain," Jean-Luc thought, "you had quite an adventure here on my Enterprise. I guess, judging by your log entries you must have enjoyed yourself. Beverly Crusher, hmm. You say you're lonely? Lonely is watching your crew grow, marry, have families - leave all of this madness, while I stay here watching. Back when I could have had a family, I never wanted one. I always believed I wanted my life doing exactly what I am doing. After all, there was always Robert with his family. Really that's all I was concerned with... carry on the Picard name. Now that my brother and René are both gone, the family ends here with me. Kirk found out late in life that he had a son. For a short while I thought Jason was my son. It was an incredible feeling. To have a son...What would I do...? What would I do if that happened to me?"

He stopped speaking, and closed his eyes, allowing the scenario to unfold in his mind's eye. Shaking his head he stood up and moved once again to the bed attempting to relax enough to allow his body's natural functions to take over. He realized that as soon as sleep overtook him, his thoughts would cease their mania.

---------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 20

**__**

Chapter 20

Picard heard the door signal through what seemed to be a heavy fog. Trying to move was futile because his arms and legs were heavy and movement was almost impossible.

The haze was thick and swirling, and it seemed his lungs were unable to contain enough air for breathing. He was gasping and with extreme effort he stretched his arm outwards to the void in front of him. He moved, or rather it seemed more like flowing in a forward motion. A form was slowly emerging from the mist. It was a form of a man. It seemed his arms hung down at his side, useless. The closer the effigy got, the more familiar it seemed, but still Jean-Luc couldn't recognize the figure.

In one last terror filled moment, the figure took the last few steps, which brought him face to face with Picard.

"Robert, Robert, it's you!" Jean-Luc sat up in bed gasping, calling out in sweat-soaked fear. A combination of horror and disbelief filling his mind, his body reacting violently.

The doors opened and Beverly came rushing in and hurried to the bed. She put her arms around Jean-Luc trying to comfort him. Something was terribly wrong with the Captain.

"Jean-Luc, it's me Beverly. Relax it's only a dream. You're okay. Relax."

Jean-Luc gasped for air, his fingers clutching Beverly's arms.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," he croaked hoarsely.

"Jean-Luc, what happened?" She drew her hands softly along the sides of Jean-Luc's head, down to his chin. Her long slim fingers cooling his skin as they traced the tracks on his perspiring face.

"Beverly, it was Robert. He called me. He needed me." Jean- Luc closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "But it couldn't have been Robert could it? He's dead and I still can't believe it. I don't know why I am dreaming these things?"

"Maybe, somewhere deep inside of you, you feel like you have unfinished business with Robert." Beverly sat on the side of his bed and drew her knees up, crossing them under her. She felt chilled and pulled her thick sweater tighter around her. She had hastily slipped on exercise pants, a cotton shirt and sweater before she left her quarters for Jean-Luc's. She needed to talk to him. As she had approached his door, his shouts alarmed her and using her medical protocol, she was able to enter the room.

Picard looked deep into Beverly's eyes. In them he found the strength to recapture his composure.

"I'm alright," he whispered, strength surging through his body by sheer will. "It was just a dream. I'm okay now."

Jean-Luc rose and walked unsteadily to the vanity area. He came out wiping his face with a cool cloth, his chest still expanding and constricting noticeably. In a much stronger voice, he announced, "I'm fine. Really I'm fine." He was at a loss though, for what to say to her. He had figured out what had taken place between Kirk and Beverly based on Kirk's personal logs. His heart went out to her, but he didn't know how to console her. 

"How about you Beverly? How are you doing?" It was a ridiculous question, which was obvious. He felt more than a little uncomfortable discussing Kirk with her. 

Based on the time shifting he had recently been a part of, he knew that sometime in the future he would marry Beverly. He certainly felt very deeply about her. The question was, did her feelings she had for him suddenly change because of Kirk? Would the future he now was privy to change? 

Beverly knew that Picard must have learned about her relationship with Kirk. The least she could do was to try and offer some kind of an explanation. "I know it's ridiculous Jean-Luc. I shouldn't have let it happen." She pushed her hair back from her face and lowered her eyes. "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"But you did Beverly, and you can't change that now."

"But he was a hologram."

"No Doctor. Maybe a holographic image originally, but not after the accident. Then, he was a real man, and besides, you're not at fault. Kirk can be quite persuasive and charming. You must have needed each other."

Beverly's eyes were red and the tears slipped down her face. Picard went on, "Try and remember the happiness you both were able to share."

Beverly raised her eyes and Jean-Luc could see the tears clinging to her soft lashes. "Yes, you're right," she answered.

"You were lucky to have found that love, even for so short a time."

Beverly smiled and reached out her fingers to once again touch Jean-Luc's face - now cool and composed.

"You mean 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'."

Jean-Luc matched her smile, "Yes, Doctor, something like that."

Beverly was very upset and it suddenly seemed very important to make Picard understand that. "I couldn't help it Jean-Luc. I never meant for it to happen." She took a deep breath and stood up. "I just needed to tell you. I didn't want you to think I...I..." She paused, and shrugged her shoulders, tears spilling from her eyes, "went looking. I didn't Jean-Luc."

Picard put his arm around Beverly's shoulder in an effort to offer some comfort, his own emotions threatening to surface. "It's alright, I understand Beverly. I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm not sure I know what to say."

"That's okay Jean-Luc, I'll be alright. Thank you. Good night." She lifted her lips and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before she turned and walked out of his quarters.

After Beverly left Jean-Luc paced across the breadth of the room. Even in his climate controlled compartment he felt chilled.

"Computer, raise temperature in my quarters by 6.5 degrees." He needed something hot to drink and he walked to his food replicator. "Tea. Earl Grey. Hot." Taking his tea, he sat on his recliner chair and sipped slowly while trying to analyze the nightmare he had experienced. He repeatedly went over the events of the dream several times and finally, just dismissed it on the basis that his thoughts were still on the death of Robert. After all he didn't have the last three days to work out his own problems.

He felt ill at ease on this new Enterprise. "These quarters still don't feel like mine." It occurred to him that he had to go for a walk. Being in this new and sterile room was depressing him even more.

Picard pulled on a clean uniform and stood in front of the mirror. He analyzed the image looking back at him.

"Well you're certainly not a kid," he mused. "You look like you've been to hell and back. Your eyes are sunken and your skin is pale." With a very discriminating eye, he appraised his reflection. "Where did your youth go, he whispered, "how did you get to this? Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the United Federation Starship Enterprise NCC 1701-E. Quite a mouthful isn't it?" His eyes moved up and down judging his counterpart. 

Setting his mouth in a tight grim line, he closed his eyes and stood there for what seemed several long minutes. With a great deal of irrationality he wished for a physical change in his appearance. Something a little taller and younger would do just fine, but opening his eyes Jean-Luc shook his head slowly back and forth.

"You're still just a Starfleet Captain. Destroy all of this," his arms spread wide, "and you have nothing."

The knowledge that he was not able to change his appearance, but that he could go to a place where he had some control over his surroundings, led him to where this whole adventure had begun. He strode to the holodeck purposefully.

"Computer, load Picard-Dixon Hill program 31-01-A. Continue from end of last programming sequence."

The computer announced, "Program complete, enter when desired."

Picard drew a deep breath and quickly stepped over the threshold. Looking around he sighed with satisfaction. He felt at home here in this setting. This was something he could really deal with. 

Just as Picard opened the door to Hills' office the telephone began ringing. He strode over and picked up the unfamiliar appliance and in a voice more questioning then stating he said, "Hello?"

"Hi Ho Dix. Wadja say?"

"To who am I speaking please?"

"Dix, it's me, Big Syd."

Picard hesitated not really sure how he should respond. It suddenly seemed all too unreal, too contrived. This wasn't what he needed. Dixon Hill wasn't even a real character, dead or alive.

"Computer, end program," he sighed.

The vista changed and he was standing in the bare holodeck chamber, feeling very ill at ease. Once more he shook his head and muttered, "This is ridiculous." With a groan he walked slowly towards the holodeck exit. 

Just before reaching it Picard had a thought. He turned to face the interior of the room. "Let's see what I am missing. Computer, reconstruct the image of Vash, Archaeologist."

Presently the likeness appeared and Picard walked slowly circling the woman he had met and with whom he had an all too brief affair. She was dressed in a plain black shift with some unique Valerian jewelry adorning her neck and upper arms.

"Computer, provide this image with animation based on data included in our memory banks." There was the briefest flicker as the computer submitted to the request.

Vash turned to look at the Captain. Her eyes holding the same sparkling gleam that had once captivated Jean-Luc.

"Why Jean-Luc, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She sauntered over to him and ran the fingers of her left hand lightly up his sleeve and circled his ear sending an electric shiver from the base of his spine to the top of his neck.

"How are you Vash," he asked a little timidly? He felt self-conscious and uneasy.

"I'm fine now Jean-Luc."

Hearing her say his name caused the shiver to set up a rapid circuit up and down his back. He took her in his arms and passionately kissed her.

She placed both hands on his chest and took a step backwards, essentially pushing him away. "Oh come on Jean-Luc, we don't have time for this."

"We don't?" He asked his question skeptically and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"No we don't. Are you or are you not here to discuss the archaeological digs on Kentha Maura. Shall we say to split the treasures in half?"

"Kentha Maura?" A frown knitted his brows together. "I'm not sure I know exactly what you are talking about, Vash."

"I'm talking about all the information on the secret mission to Kentha Maura. Starfleet is sending three ships to the digs and I understand the Enterprise is one of those."

Picard touched his fingers to his forehead trying to understand what she was referring to. "Computer, pause program."

"Program in pause/standby mode," the computer announced dispassionately.

Picard paced in front of the unmoving figure, "Computer, during the last onboard visit by Vash, did she try to access classified archaeological files?"

"Affirmative."

"And was she successful?"

"On Stardate 44741.9, fourteen files were accessed including those on the classified expeditions to Kentha Maura

"How was she able to get this information? There was a security access code in place on those files. She would have to have been given a personal identification number in order to gain entry to that information."

"Captain's personal access code allowed entry to these files."

Picard stood immobile, his muscles tightening into knots. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Feelings of confusion and betrayal clenched his fists. "Well I'll be damned," he shook his head. "Here I thought it was me you wanted." Picard added, walking once more around the unmoving replica. "And you were just using me to further your own means." He stood there staring at the woman who had so completely fooled him.

"You're quite a woman Vash. I wonder if you can pull the wool over Q's eyes too? I guess the both of you are perfect for each other." With a sinking heart he accepted what he had just learned about this woman.

Several minutes went by while Picard just stood and stared at the simulacrum. In those minutes he came to terms with the relationship and finally with a lighter heart he was able to say, "Computer, end program."

Once more he paced around a circle where seconds before, his lover had stood. He clasped his hands behind his back, took a deep calming breath and commanded, "Computer, create the image of the Kriosian female, Kamala we transported to Valt." He wondered if there were any more secrets he might learn.

Momentarily the air seemed to shimmer as the image of the mesomorph appeared.

"Computer, animate image using memory data."

Kamala blinked her eyes and color flushed her cheeks as she drew breath.

Her eyes softened as she saw who was standing before her. "Captain it is a pleasure to see you again." Jean-Luc stepped closer and inhaled the heady scent of the woman. Her fragrance brought back the memories of their bonding and he had to make an effort not to act on an impulse to grab her and press her body against his. He looked at her, tenderness etched in his features.

"It's good to see you too, Kamala."

The woman looked up at Jean-Luc and the corners of her mouth turned upwards into a warm and inviting smile.

In a deep throaty voice that seemed as sensual as her appearance she said, "Captain, you are staring at me."

"You are so beautiful," he confessed. "I had forgotten just how captivating you are."

Her cheeks became even more colored and the heightened blush seemed to make her eyes glisten.

"Captain are you preparing further lessons for my marriage preparation with Alric?"

It was as if a brick wall had abruptly come between them. "Computer, pause program." Picard reached out to tenderly touch the cool smoothness of the woman's cheek. "You belong to another man." He paused before going on, "you cannot be mine... computer erase image," he whispered.

Once more the captain stood alone coming to terms with his feelings for this woman.

He straightened his back and called on extra resolve. "Well we might as well go for broke. Computer recreate, Café des Artistes in Paris." 

Instantly the space within the holodeck became the scene of the busy French café Jean-Luc remembered from long ago. He moved to sit at the table overlooking the beauty of the

Champs Elysee. The city was exactly as he had remembered it.

"Computer, recreate the image of Jenice Manheim and provide animation based on computer memory data.

In less then a heartbeat, the lovely blonde woman appeared in the seat opposite him.

Looking around seemingly unaware that he was even there, Jenice finally focused on the man facing her. "Oh Jean-Luc it's just as I remembered it. Isn't it beautiful? How did you do this?" She turned to him smiling with her eyes as well as her lips.

"It is lovely Jenice." Jean-Luc reached across the table and took her small hand and held it gently. "Are you surprised I'm here?" he asked quietly.

Still smiling, "Oh no, I knew you'd come. I didn't think you were the type of man to stand me up once, let alone trying the same thing twice."

Quite honestly he answered, "I've realized that I'm sorry I did it even once to you."

Jenice pursed her lips and gave him a coy little smile. "Are you Jean-Luc?"

"We might have been able to make it work, who knows?"

"No my love," she whispered, "there was no way it could have worked. You didn't have the time or the space for me. You thought you were in love, but being up there," she paused looking up at the holodeck representation of the Paris sky, "that is what was the most important thing to you. I would have merely been in the way. Sooner or later we would have realized it couldn't work and then it may have hurt more." The image paused and met his gaze steadily.

"It really was better this way." She stood and leaned down to kiss Jean-Luc lightly on the cheek. "I've got to run now, Paul is just about ready to leave."

"Computer, end program." Again Picard felt the crushing blow of isolation pushing towards him. It was like the childhood fear he had of confined spaces. One that he had to overcome but never was really able to completely eradicate.

There had been another woman whose presence on the ship had caused him to question his role as Captain. With each command decision, he had begun to second guess his actions. This woman had been different from all the others. This one needed him slightly less than he needed her. Their brief romance ended when they both realized that Jean-Luc's captaincy was something that would forever divide the two.

"Computer, recreate the image of Nella Daren, Lt. Commander, former head of Stellar Sciences."

Within a blink of the eye, she stood before him. He paced around her, apprehensive to animate the image. The wounds were still too fresh and the thought of hearing her voice, or embracing her was too much to endure. Still he felt pulled towards her and ever so lightly, he brushed his fingers across her lips. With a heavy heart, and his voice no louder than a whisper, "Computer end simulation." Only the pounding of his heart was all he could hear.

---------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 21

**__**

Chapter 21

He remembered another woman he had loved. A woman with whom he had actually had a family. He remembered holding her, watching her giving life to their children, and easing her in her death. Although these events had merely taken place within his mind, the memories still seemed so real. The probe sent from the inhabitants of Kataan caused him to live a lifetime in a matter of moments. After being released by the probe, he had instructed La Forge and Data to transfer the memory data to the central computer. It was now part of this new ship's data banks. He had promised those men and women of a long dead civilization he would not let the history of their world be forgotten.

"Computer create the image of Eline, wife of Kamin from the planet Kataan. Provide her with interactive animation data logged in memory."

Once more a slight shimmer wafted before Picard's eyes. A woman appeared and as she came to life she looked around the holodeck and then as her eyes came to rest on Jean-Luc she said, "Kamin."

"Eline," an undertone of sadness peppering his response.

She looked around the barren holodeck chamber, its walls and floors showing only the black and yellow grid of the empty room.

"Kamin, what is this place?"

Picard stared at her. She was just as he remembered her and his heart skipped a beat. It was strange, this feeling he had. After all, when he was living the life of Kamin this was not only his wife, but the mother of his children. It wasn't easy to forget the feelings he had developed for her. This was the one thing he brought back, along with reality. "This is how I remember. This is my world. You and all the history of Kataan are part of my memories. My memories have allowed me to recreate your image."

"Do others know of us, Kamin."

He felt guilty that he hadn't run this holodeck program before. "Oh yes, your history and the history of your civilization has become Federation history. You will never be forgotten." That was a promise he made and one he fully intended to keep.

He stood close enough to hold her in a warm and loving embrace. Looking down he gently took her hand in his. I think of you and the children often. I wish I could make you real." He held her hand and drew her close. "I've known a life as a husband, father and grandfather and I've known a life alone." Pausing he momentarily wondered if she would understand what he was trying to say. "If I had my choice, right now I would choose the life I had with you. Even though it wasn't real, I guess you are the closest I got to a real family life."

She smiled, looking deep into his eyes, "It wasn't unreal Kamin. You experienced the lifetime of a man. No one can take that experience from you. No one can take away the love you gave to your children and to me. To you it was real." She touched his face gently with her fingers, and her eyes softened, "it is no different than any other memory you may have. These things happened to you. They are part of you. You are who you are today, because of them. Make no mistake my love, they were real."

Picard drew her to him. Her skin was soft and her hair smelled like the lemon rinse he remembered she liked to use. Holding her he buried his face in her hair. His tears began and Eline moved her hands caressing his back gently trying to comfort him.

"It was real," Picard sobbed, "I remember it all. I don't want this to end."

"Then remember, my love. Remember."

As his tears ended and he slowly regained his composure, in a saddened voice he whispered, "Computer, end program." She vanished from his arms. The room now empty, save for the captain was soundless but for the beating of Picard's heart.

* * * *

In a far corner of the holodeck, one large orb shimmered, seemingly trying to solidify into a figure. The smaller, darker orb appeared and lashed out a bolt of energy towards it. There seemed to be no effect. Again the burst was released. This time the larger orb took notice and swiftly backed away. Again and again the smaller dark globe let loose its thunderbolts, until at last it had persuaded the other to vanish. 

Before leaving, the small round form arched checking up on the Captain, and then slowly flickering it was gone.

---------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 22

**__**

Chapter 22

He had enough of the ghosts past and as the Captain was about to leave the holodeck, he realized he was beginning to understand what Kirk had been trying to tell him. An idea spread through his mind and soul and turning back once more to face the interior of the room he made up his mind what he had to do.

"Computer, recreate the quarters that Captain Kirk occupied here on the Enterprise during his stay. I want to be located in the corridor just outside those quarters, Stardate, 49045.3."

The holodeck gave way to a perfect representation of the Enterprise corridors on deck five. Picard leaned his head closer to the door and was able to hear Kirk's log entry just as he was completing it.

__

"Who is there left to remember us? I'm not so sure I wouldn't change things if I had the chance."

Picard lightly touched the call button outside the closed doors.

"Come," came the steady answer.

As Picard walked though the doors, Kirk jumped up, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"You're back? I can't believe it."

"No Captain. I'm afraid that isn't what has happened. Sit down please. I'll try to explain it all to you." Both men sat facing each other. Kirk seemed very anxious and a little unnerved. Picard began, "once again this is a holodeck generated situation."

"What are you talking about Picard?"

"Give me a minute to explain. You and I were eventually able to exchange places, righting the situation, which had taken place, and put things back in order. After you were gone I listened to all the log entries you had recorded. I decided to recreate this scene in order to have a chance to talk to you once again. After all we never even had the chance to talk much less to say goodbye."

Kirk stood up and walked to the expanse of window, looking out at the stars. He shoulders stooped, "So all this ends, and I go back to being nothing but a historical figure.

Picard paused before answering, trying to find the right words. "Yes it ends, but I would never consider you just a historical figure. You are a role model that every Starfleet officer holds in respect. You represent all things each one of us strives for. You accomplished much in your life. You made history rewrite itself more then once. Both Starfleet and Earth owe much to you. You had a most successful life. I don't know much about your personal life Captain, but your professional life has always been a model I have respected."

"But I end," pushed Kirk.

"You end within this program, yes."

Staying faced away from Jean-Luc, he continued. "You're a lucky man, Picard."

"Lucky? That's the second time you have told me I am lucky. Why am I lucky?"

Kirk turned and smiled at Picard. "Because you still have the chance to change things."

Picard thought briefly about the words Kirk had just spoken. "What do you think I should change, Captain?"

Kirk had an almost desperate look on his face. "Don't you get anything Picard?" Are you so tied up in all of this," Kirk went on, spreading his arms, "you think you're immortal?"

Shaking his head in denial, Picard stood up and paced around the room, "Of course I don't think I'm immortal. I've never believed my life is endless. There have been many times I have been faced with death. In each of those times, knowing the end was little more then a heartbeat away I faced them without any trace of regret. I have no sense of 'what might have been'. I've always known who I am, and what is my life path, and what will be my destiny."

"Yes, exactly and in each of those times you have been able to cheat that death. By now if you're anything like me, you'll consider yourself very near indestructible. But let me tell you Picard, sooner or later you lose. And when you lose, the biggest shock will be to you."

Picard stood unaware his hands were clenched tightly in a solid fist and continued his denial. "I've never been afraid of death," he insisted staunchly.

Kirk grinned and with a knowing glance he went on, "Oh no? Wasn't it you who made a deal with the devil himself for another chance? A devil named 'Q'?"

Picard's chin went out defiantly. His shoulders pushed back and standing ramrod straight he replied, "I know of no deal with the devil. There was no compromise on my part. How do you have knowledge of 'Q'?"

Kirk smiled at Picard. "Beverly told me much about you. She cares very deeply for you. You didn't know that did you Picard?"

Jean-Luc pulled on the tunic of his uniform and looked decidedly uneasy. "Dr. Crusher and I have a close friendship, nothing more."

Kirk narrowed his eyes, his voice taking on a decidedly belligerent tone. "Picard do you understand anything I have tried to get through to you, or are you so stubborn, so self- righteous to think nothing of what I'm saying?"

"I understand, be assured, Kirk. I say again, I hold no regrets of my life," and with that Jean-Luc paced evenly in front of Kirk.

"Jean-Luc, I cannot make you understand or even try to force you to change your ways." Kirk spoke wearily. "I have just spoken to two of my dearest friends, whose lives continue, long after mine was thought to have ended. One is hidden away merely existing sorrowfully enduring his last years alone. The other one, thanks to you and your Enterprise, is continuing to once more devote his life to Starfleet, just as I did."

Kirk paused and took a deep breath. "Dammit man, you are here talking to a holodeck illusion, instead of going on with your life. Don't try to escape from reality captain, sooner or later it has an uncanny ability of rearing its ugly head. Make every day of your life a celebration. Live each moment like it was your last, because it just might be. Open your heart and let down the facade. Dispense with the oh so perfect illusion or you might as well die right now." Kirk was close to yelling. His hands were clenched and his jaw muscles were throbbing visibly.

Picard stood there with his mind and heart opening, accepting what Kirk was trying to say. Like a lightning bolt, acceptance seared into the core of his being and he was able to grasp the meaning of the events of the past several days. His chest heaving, eyes burning, he murmured, "That's exactly what my brother said to me the last time I saw him." It was difficult to him to speak, but he went on, "He was right. I understand my dreams." 

Picard bowed his head trying to regain his composure. In time he looked up to see Kirk staring out at the stars rushing by. "I wish I had it within my power to allow all this to continue, Captain. I am sorry."

At that moment, the door chimed. Kirk smiled, "That's my date, Picard."

Jean-Luc matched his grin. "I'll leave. Thank you Captain, I know what I have to do."

Kirk walked towards the door, past Picard, "Then it was all worth it Captain."

Just as Kirk reached the door, Picard haltingly whispered, "Computer, end program." Seconds went by and standing alone in the vacant holodeck, the Captain closed his eyes for several minutes until, "Computer, present location of Dr. Beverly Crusher?"

"Dr. Crusher is presently in her quarters." Picard took one last deep breath, turned and strode confidently to the exit. Just before he stepped over the threshold he turned to face the interior of the holodeck, and saluted the empty space and sighed, "Thank you, Captain Kirk."

---------------------------------------


	24. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

Seconds after Picard had departed the holodeck two pillars of shimmering particles coalesced in the center of the chamber.

In a mocking voice, and with a hand over the area a human heart would be, "Thank you Captain." Turning to the other, smaller figure he went on, "I hope you're satisfied," the tall male exhorted with the most patronizing expression he could muster. He turned to address the darkened female image and fairly spat out, "He looks like he's gotten over his poor, despicable human lamentations. His doleful weakness seems to have dissipated. And this whole thing makes me want to vomit. Assuming of course, I had whatever these humans require to vomit."

"Well for once in your miserable existence you have actually done a good deed," the woman snapped back gazing at her partner in a cold calculating manner.

"Just don't spread it around, I wouldn't want anyone to think I've changed my habits. After all I do have a reputation to uphold!"

With a satisfied grin spreading across her face she shrugged her shoulders and chortled, "I wouldn't dream of it." The woman held out her hand to the male looking up into his face and in her usual confident manner said, "Thanks."

He shrugged away and continued, "And don't ever tell me that sending back your precious Captain Kirk was my idea. You made the decision on that one dearie. First you want him to stay, and then you start sniveling that he shouldn't stay. You women! You all make me sick. Now the whole universe will have to put up with the magnificent Dr. Crusher whining and wailing about lost loves and all." 

He turned and looked down with contempt at the woman. "Maybe I should just snap my fingers, turn her into a weeping willow. So appropriate wouldn't you say ma cherié?"

"You snap your grimy little fingers you overgrown derelict and you'll be doing some changing too. Don't ever forget I'm watching each move you make!"

"Yecchh!" His answer fading as he disappeared once more in a shower of fireworks.

She watched the fading embers of his existence dwindle to nothing but a puff of smoke. She smiled, so that even her eyes took on a kind expression, straightened her hat and muttered, "Bye Q." As she stepped through the holodeck exit, a crew member walked by.

"Evening Guinan," he voiced.

"Evening Mr. Michaels," she answered nodding in satisfaction.

The End


End file.
